Blue Fire
by C. E. Gray
Summary: Uber femslash. In the year 1868, a time known for most Americans' fierce prejudices against all people not of the same heritage, a circumstance of pure chance brings a white woman and an Indian woman together... Characters are Blue Fire x Alicia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The characters in here probably remind you of some very talented ladies, but other than that, they're mine. Plot, names, on and on. Let me know if you want to borrow anything.

This work is Copyright ©2001 C. E. Gray

**Naughty language disclaimer: **Nope, not too bad in here. Maybe a word or two.

**Other language disclaimer: **One of the main characters in here speaks Apache, and while it has taken me a long time to find the materials I needed to get this as accurate as possible, there is a very real chance that I messed up somewhere. This is my first attempt at doing a historical piece of Uber fan fiction, so if you notice anything, please let me know. If I have offended anyone with a mistake, I apologize now.

I used the "Western Apache-English Dictionary" edited by Dorothy Bray to find the Apache words. Also, the poem mentioned in here is "Tomorrow" by Peter Blue Cloud. Not mine, unfortunately.

**Violence disclaimer: **Yeah, there's quite a bit of that in here. Mention of rape and its aftermath, as well as some physical abuse in general. If that kind of stuff bothers you, just close your eyes over those parts.

**Sex disclaimer: **Well, this is an alternative story, so the two main characters do happen to love each other… and they're both women. (gasp!) If that isn't your cup of tea, you may not wish to read this, or you can give it a try – won't hurt, I promise. Nothing is real graphic in here, anyhow.

**Author's note: **A big thank you to my friends Charlene, Tina, AJ, and Amanda for being there for me, and to everyone else that I can't begin to name for supporting this little bard. The feedback I get from you readers means more than you can imagine. And, of course, more thanks and love than I can say in words goes out to my beta and best friend, Amber. Always.

If we were to take the time to look into the secret history of our enemies, we would find there a longing and a sorrow enough to disarm all hostility.

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

And now, the story:

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue Fire **

**by: C. E. Gray**

In the year 1868, a time known for most Americans' fierce prejudices against all people not of the same heritage, a circumstance of pure chance brings a white woman and an Indian woman together.

She is called Blue Fire; an apache warrior destined to somehow make a difference for her tribe. Everything tells her not to trust the white that has taken her in, and yet her heart gives her no other choice. Often torn between the ways of the white man and the ways of her ancestors, she struggles to satisfy both the calling of her soul and the calling of her people.

A strong warrior, stubborn and proud, loyal to those she deems friends, nothing but danger to those who would dare cross her…

This is her story.

**Part One:**

**The Dwarf and the Giant**

_The dwarf sees farther than the giant, when he has the _

_giant's shoulder to mount on._

_- Samuel Taylor Coleridge, _The Friend

Prologue

Alicia Winters sighed as she wiped the beads of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, smearing dirt across her forehead and into her short blonde hair. "Come on, Mystic," she said, softly, her green eyes pleading. "You can do this, girl." The mare snorted, as if to agree, and Alicia watched her muscles contract once more, as the horse attempted to birth the young foal.

Suddenly, the chestnut mare let out a loud grunt of pain, and tossed her head. "Whoa, girl," said Alicia, trying to calm the horse. "Okay, sweetheart. You're gonna make me do this the hard way, ain't you?" Glad she wore her sleeveless shirt, Alicia reached into the birth canal, much to Mystic's discomfort, and moved the small horse around, so the foal was now turned in the right direction.

"There you go, Mystic," coached Alicia. "Now give it another try, girl. You can do it, I know you can." A few minutes later, a small foal came out into the world, landing softly in the hay. "Hey, it's a girl!" exclaimed Alicia, smiling as Mystic cleaned her newborn.

Once Alicia was sure mother and daughter were all right, she patted Mystic proudly on the neck, and walked tiredly into the house. The young blonde's head hit the pillow just as the sun rose over Tombstone, in the western territory of Arizona.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few miles from Alicia Winters' farm, Escape Ranch, the Indian urged her mount on. Her horse was just as tired as she was, but the woman knew they had to keep going. Praying to her Spirit Guide, the wolf, the tall Indian did all she could to outrun her captors. 

"Dinyaa, Moonbeam," she said, begging her palomino stallion to go. They had to get away from the dozen white bounty hunters that would much rather have the woman dead than alive. And, now, the tall Indian warrior had no doubt she would have a bounty on her head not just for being a native, but for murder, no matter why it was committed.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and the woman was thrown from the stallion's back as her horse stumbled. "Moonbeam!" she cried, when the wound in her steed's flank made it apparent that the horse would soon be gone. Taking a few precious moments to bless the animal's spirit, and thank him for his loyalty, the Indian ran off into the night.

The woman ran as fast as she could with a bullet wound in her thigh and an arrow in her shoulder, and more cuts and bruises in the rest of her body than she could count. If fleeing from the white man's tent had been hard, than hiding from their posse was damn near impossible.

It wasn't long before the woman's pain overtook her, and she stumbled, rolling down a hill into a ravine. Finding it difficult to get to her feet, the Indian laid there in the ditch, offering herself up to whatever the Great Spirit had in store for her. Closing her eyes, the tall dark-skinned woman slept as the sun came over the hill, and a dozen mounted men rode past, searching for their lost Indian.

* * *

Alicia yawned as she awoke to a new day, and debated hiding under the covers until breakfast. But, at the remembrance of the new addition that lay in her stable, the blonde shot out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Pulling on a pair of pants, which her father always complained of her wearing, claiming "it wasn't proper for a young lady to go traipsing about the land in a pair of men's pants and chaps", Alicia slipped on her boots, and buttoned up her shirt. 

_I'm sorry, father,_ she thought, sending a silent prayer to the loving man, who she was sure was watching over her from the heavens, _but ranch work cannot be done in a dress!_

"I guess it's time for breakfast," she sighed, as her stomach grumbled. Grabbing a knife, stick of butter, and a loaf of cornbread, the woman headed out to the barn. She decided to have her meal with her animals, where she could keep an eye on Mystic's filly, as well as her other twelve horses.

"Hey, there, sweetheart," greeted the rancher, and the mare snorted at her. "How are you feeling, hm? And how's the little one?" Alicia checked on both horses, and gently felt the young foal all over, examining the youngster for any problems, as well as accustoming it to her touch.

"Look what I got," she said, pulling a cube of sugar from her pocket, and giving it to the mare. "Good girl. Well, ya'll are probably just as hungry as I am, aren't you?" Her soft southern drawl kicked in, and the woman gave each horse a bit of hay, as well as some oats.

Well, each horse except one.

The Palomino mare bounded about in the outside corral, not used to being caged in by wooden planks. Alicia gave the mare some food, but doubted the animal would take it. The rancher had tried her best for the past three days to get close to the horse, but the wild mustang wouldn't allow her to get within ten feet of her, before she skirted away.

Rubbing her sore arm, Alicia was reminded that getting _too _close to the animal was dangerous. The woman had a purple bruise the size of a silver dollar, where the mare had nipped hard at her skin, two days prior.

When everyone on the ranch that wanted food had been fed, Alicia mounted one of her geldings, since Mystic would be unable to ride for at least a week, and decided to do a quick perimeter check of her land. It had been rumored that outlawed cowboys and angry Indians were roaming the surrounding area, so Alicia took her Winchester rifle along, just in case.

Thunder, the black gelding beneath her, suddenly decided he wanted to wander down into the ravine. Thinking that perhaps the horse was thirsty, and wished to drink some of the cool water from the creek below, Alicia let him have his head.

The blonde gasped when she saw the unmistakable form of a person lying on their side in the ravine. When Thunder was just a few feet away, Alicia pulled him to a stop, and dismounted in a hurry. Going to the person's side, Alicia quickly discovered two things: one, it was a woman, and two, she was badly injured, but alive.

With the strength that comes from years of ranch work, Alicia lifted the fallen woman onto the back of her horse, mounted, and urged Thunder home as fast as he could go, without harming the injured woman even more.

"Okay, Thunder," said Alicia, "let's get her into the house, hm?" Practically dragging the woman by her arms, the young woman managed to get the tall, bloody form into the house and put her on the sofa.

_First of all, I'd better get that arrow out of her shoulder,_ the rancher mused. _Oh, thank heaven it went all the way through. _Breaking the head of the arrow, Alicia grabbed on to the shaft, and pulled as hard as she could, quickly cleaning the wound. The arrow had passed just under the woman's collarbone, and exited just above her first rib in the back. Alicia couldn't tell enough to be sure, but she hoped there was no permanent nerve or muscle damage from the arrow, as the small blonde bandaged the wound.

Upon closer inspection, Alicia knew she would need a lot of clean cloths to wipe the blood from the woman. Gathering a handful of clean rags, and soaking a few of them in cool water, Alicia returned to the sofa. Cleaning the red substance from the dark-haired woman's face, neck, hands, and especially her leg, Alicia frowned when fresh blood poured forth from her thigh wound. The rancher's green eyes widened when she realized the tall woman suffered from a bullet wound.

Sighing, and thanking God that the woman was passed out, Alicia plunged her fingers into the wound, and felt around until she withdrew the small caliber bullet. Even more blood came out of the hole, and the blonde was quick to tie a bandage around it, in an effort to quell the flood.

The next step, Alicia knew, was to get the woman some new clothes to wear, since the garments she currently had on - torn up leather pants and an old ratty cotton shirt with a leather vest - were covered in blood, and completely ruined. Noticing a knife at the woman's hip, Alicia carefully withdrew it, recognizing the craftsmanship immediately as Apache Indian.

_She's Indian,_ thought Alicia. _That means she probably won't wear the clothes I've got. Not that anything I've got will fit her… but some of Bill's clothes might! _Deciding that her deceased brother wouldn't mind his clothes going to help a wounded woman, Alicia figured she would strip the woman, dress her wounds, and then lay the clothes out for her to wear, if she wished.

Using the knife to cut away the tattered clothes, Alicia stood and folded the old clothes, placing them in a pile just outside the kitchen, figuring she'd wash them later. When she returned, she was struck by the beauty of the body before her. The woman's muscles were evident in her arms, abdomen, and legs. Even injured and unconscious, the woman's tall and sleek form demanded authority.

Alicia, out of pure respect, directed her attention solely to the woman's wounds, and did not allow her eyes to wander, as difficult of a chore as that was.

When the cleaning was done, Alicia sewed up the cuts that needed a needle and thread, and then put a bandage around each scrape.

By the time all of the woman's wounds were taken care of, Alicia realized it was past two in the afternoon already. The tall, nameless, and still unconscious woman that lay before her had occupied her entire day.

But the rancher didn't mind. She could only hope no one would come looking for an Indian anytime soon.

Everyone was out to get the natives, for one reason or another, although Alicia had yet to figure out why the people had to be bothered at all. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason to put a bounty on all Indians' heads, just because they were different.

If anyone asked her if she had seen any Indians, she knew what she'd say: no. There was no way she would turn the injured woman over to the authorities, nor would she allow them to take her if they found her. The feisty blonde decided then and there, as she covered the hurt woman with a light blanket for privacy from her nude body, that she would do everything in her power to help her.

Several hours later, at dusk, as Alicia came in from feeding the horses, she was surprised to see that her guest was moving. The woman still seemed to be unconscious, but she was thrashing about in her sleep, mumbling angrily.

Unsure if it was wise to approach the stranger during a nightmare, Alicia finally said, "Oh, forget it!" and went to the woman's side.

"Hey," she soothed, brushing the dark hair back from the bronzed face, gently. "It's okay. You're safe here." Repeating the phrase several times, Alicia smiled when the woman quieted down, and seemed to sleep a little easier.

Alicia threw a blanket on the ground, covered up with a sheet, and slept on the floor next to the couch, determined not to leave her guest alone if she was prone to nightmares. Closing her eyes, the blonde fell asleep quickly, listening to the even breaths of the woman above her.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Alicia woke up at dawn the next morning, and found that her back was not happy with sleeping on the floor rather than the comfortable bed, as she stretched in an attempt to lessen the discomfort. Her green eyes caught sight of the slumbering Indian that slept soundly on her couch, and Alicia noticed the beautiful turquoise and ivory beaded necklace that fit snugly around her neck. She had been too occupied with the woman's injuries to pay much attention to anything else.

There was a feather earring in her left ear, and a wound on the right ear suggested a previous adornment had been crudely torn out. Save a small, disc-like tattoo on the back of her right hand, the woman had no other markings. Alicia knew she was Apache, and also knew the arrow she had removed from the tall woman's shoulder was of the same tribe.

Taking the sharp knife and its sheath, which she had removed the night before, for fear of the Indian harming herself during her nightmare, Alicia rested it on the back of the couch. Sure that the woman would sleep a while longer, Alicia got up to prepare breakfast, after feeding her horses.

As she finished pouring the warm porridge - which was almost all she had left in the way of food, she needed to head into town but wouldn't leave her Indian guest alone - into a small bowl, a loud crash sent her running into the living room.

What she saw brought her heart to her throat.

Looking purely savage, the tall woman stood in the center of the room, beside the fallen sofa - which would account for the noise that grabbed Alicia's attention. Her feet were bare, as she steadied her stance, her legs strong. The Indian was not nude, but instead wore her torn and blood encrusted leather garbs. Her knife was held tightly in her right hand, her blue eyes were hot and angry, and her ebony hair fell across her shoulders, the beaded choker around her neck seeming to enhance her presence.

"Shii natseed nih!" she cried, her voice crazed. "Shii natseed nih!"

"I won't hurt you," said Alicia, softly, hoping that if the woman couldn't understand her words, she'd at least sense the kindness in her tone. "You're safe here. It's okay." Her hands spread wide, Alicia continued to talk soothingly to the hostile - and very tall, Alicia noticed - Indian, who just glared at her, before deciding the white woman was close enough, and slashing at her with the knife.

The blonde took a step back, startled, but unhurt. "I bet you're hungry," she said, and held up a finger. "Wait here." Hurrying into the next room, she retrieved the bowl of porridge, and offered it to the woman.

"Take it," she insisted.

Hefting the weight in her left hand, the tall Indian warily brought it to her nose, before flinging it against the wall with a snarl. The dish shattered, and the meal slid down the wall, as Alicia flinched, and noticed with concern that the woman's exertion had caused her leg wound to reopen, and it was now bleeding freely.

"You're hurt," she said, kneeling next to the woman, peering under the bandage.

"Da'aizhi," said the Indian, frowning at her, her blue gaze intensifying.

Alicia jumped, startled by the deep voice the tall woman possessed when she wasn't yelling, and then went back to the task at hand.

"Da'aizhi!" shouted the woman, loudly, when Alicia's gentle fingers found a sore spot. Grabbing the woman by the throat, she tossed her backwards with her left hand, the strain enough to drop her to the ground as pain spread throughout her body.

The knife was released as she clutched her shoulder, and the small blonde was at her side immediately, returning the couch to its original position and helping the woman to lie down.

"Let me take a look," Alicia requested, gently trying to remove the woman's hand so she could examine the wound.

The Indian attempted to growl at her, but the intimidation didn't work and the woman was in too much pain to put up much of a fight, so Alicia gently pried the strong tattooed hand away from the woman's injured shoulder. Going into the kitchen, she returned with a clean wet cloth she'd dipped in a pot of hot water, and began to cleanse the injury.

"Hela' ndagodinoh'aah niganihi bika'yu shii," she spat, grabbing the rag and throwing it to the ground.

"I need to wash your wound," persisted Alicia. "Otherwise it'll get infected."

"_Hela' ndagodinoh'aah niganihi bika'yu shii_! Shii natseed nih!"

The blonde sighed. "Fine!" she said, exasperated, as she got to her feet. "Fine. I won't help you. But don't blame me when it hurts even worse later." The aggravated young woman left the Indian on her own, assuming she'd rest, which she did, while Alicia finished her breakfast and cleaned the remains of the porridge that coated the living room wall.

Alicia spent the rest of the day with Mystic's foal, getting the young filly used to her presence. She didn't even stop to eat lunch, not entering the house again until it was dark, and her stomach was grumbling so loudly she wondered if it would scare the horses or wake her guest.

_I wonder how she's doing,_ she thought, deciding to take a closer look when she realized the tall woman was asleep. Noticing a slight flush to the dark cheeks, she placed the back of her hand against the Indian's forehead, and was alarmed to feel an intense amount of heat radiating from her body, and yet the tall Indian was shivering uncontrollably.

The woman had a fever. A _high_ fever.

"I told her she'd be in trouble," the blonde muttered, as she removed the blanket and quickly undressed the woman. Replacing the thin sheet only for her own morals and the hot-headed woman's privacy, she grabbed a dry rag, dipped it in a bowl of cool water, and began rinsing the Indian's face and neck, planning on moving her ministrations to the injuries soon after.

She did not, however, plan on her patient waking up. A weak hand gripped her wrist, stilling her hand, and Alicia looked into clouded blue eyes.

"You're sick," the blonde said, gently removing the woman's grip. "You've got a fever; it's all right, I won't hurt you. The cool water should help bring down the fever, and then I'll work on your injuries," she explained, as if the Indian could understand her.

Surprisingly, deciding she was too weak to argue or threaten, the tall woman nodded, and seemed to relax. Alicia continued her work in silence, before softly humming a tune she remembered from her childhood, and moving on to the infected wounds as she'd promised.

* * *

The Indian's sleep was restless and fitful, the fever giving her nightmares, and Alicia was frustrated that nothing she did seemed to help - cool water, small sips of tea she was able to get the woman to swallow - nothing. And she was almost too tired to keep her eyes open. 

The rancher had just finished her dinner of bread and cheese when a loud cry caused her to bolt to the next room, where the tall native was tossing and turning, cold sweat matting her long black hair, her eyes closed, indicating her nightmare.

Ignoring the danger signals, red lights, and yellow flags her mind was sending her, Alicia approached the woman, who was muttering similar phrases as she had earlier, and kneeled beside her.

"Hey," she said, softly, watching as her own hand reached out to touch the still flushed cheek, "it's okay. You're safe."

Blue eyes sprang to life, and the woman looked to Alicia, her dark eyes frightened. She was weak, sick, injured, and naked - she was completely at the mercy of this white woman in front of her.

_Great Spirit,_ she thought, closing her eyes when she saw the woman's hand come towards her to strangle her, _grant me a quick death... is she humming? She's touching my hair? What is she _doing?_ I thought _I_ was the one who scalped!_

Chancing a quick glance, the Indian opened her eyes, and an eyebrow slowly arched its way upward. The young blonde was absentmindedly stroking the raven tresses as she tried to stay awake, talking quietly to the Indian, whom she thought was still asleep.

"Da'aizhi," she ordered, as best she could, her voice hoarse. She felt disgusted with herself for enjoying the calming presence of the young blonde. After all, she wasn't supposed to like the kindness of a white... was she? All the pale-faces wanted was to steal their land and see them scalped. Because they all hated Indians... _didn't they?_

Alicia pulled her hand back, clearly startled. "Oh, I'm sorry," she voiced. "Well, if you're awake, I guess it's time to get more tea inside you." Adding hot water to the nearly full mug, the rancher hoped it was warm, and gave it to the Indian, who took it in both hands and simply stared at Alicia like she was nuts.

"Please drink it," she said. She was tired, sore, and hungry, but the determined woman would not sleep until she knew her guest was all right. "It'll help you sleep, and take down the fever." Sighing when the tall woman didn't move, Alicia took a swallow herself, and handed it back, saying, "Now, drink the rest. It's not poisoned, I assure you."

With a wary glance to the blonde, the Indian tried a small sip, and then downed the rest of the mug in three swallows. Smiling a little, Alicia took the empty cup, and placed it in the kitchen, only to return to find a deeply sleeping, dark-skinned, _ill_, Indian warrior woman. That's what the tall woman had reminded her of when she was armed with her knife - a strong warrior of the Ancient world; Alicia was more afraid of that side of the Indian than the cowboy outlaws that terrorized the present.

* * *

It was dawn when the blonde rancher began to doze off, and realized she had to get up and begin another day. With a heavy sigh, the woman got to her feet from her former position of kneeling next to the couch, a spot she had taken up when the Indian had suffered yet another nightmare during the course of the night, and entered the kitchen. Cutting a few potatoes and carrots, along with a small chunk of meat she had left, Alicia placed the ingredients in her large black kettle over the fireplace, planning on cooking a stew later on in the day for dinner that night. That would practically leave the woman with nothing, so she'd _have_ to go to the General Store soon. 

As she prepared the food, Alicia remembered the time, not too long ago, when she never had to worry about how much food or money she had - there was always enough.

The horse ranch before her brother's death had been very prosperous, but since his sudden demise and Alicia's determination to keep the ranch alive, the young colts had been sold quickly and cheaply. The money was enough to keep up with the general necessities, but it was now running low. A few more mares were ready to foal, and a few months or even a year down the road, that would bring in a little more money.

But the young blonde had to make it 'til then. She had to save her money, keep her ranch from the numerous men who thought they'd be better suited to run it than a woman, but, first, there was a tall woman in her living room who needed her attentions.

"Ndoitcho, sah," Alicia heard the woman's voice drift into the room, sounding surprisingly submissive. The blonde rancher peeked into the room, and found the Indian tangled in the sheet.

"What possibly have happened for you to have nightmares every time you close your eyes?" Alicia whispered, holding back a yawn as she tried to calm the woman.

"Hela' yidits'ag, Ndoitcho," she muttered, and the young blonde was startled to see a tear escape from the corner of the Indian's eye. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been bad.

When Alicia touched her arm, the Indian opened her eyes with a start, and looked downright terrified. So, Alicia comforted her as she would a small child who was scared of the dark - gently stroking her hair, she talked quietly in the Indian's ear, and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Pulling back, the rancher was able to see a softness in the blue pools, before they hardened again.

"Da'aizhi," the tall woman protested, but this time made no attempt at removing Alicia's hand, which was still combing her hair.

"You rest," she said, smiling a little. "I have some tea for you to drink, since your fever's not entirely gone. It'll help you feel better, and then I'll get to work." Munching on a piece of bread, Alicia brought the Indian her tea, and was glad to see her drink it with no hesitation. Not bothering to change clothes, the blonde slipped out the door, having several projects to finish by nightfall.

* * *

It was nearly an hour past the setting of the sun before Alicia saw the inside of her house again. She'd repaired the fence, which a few wild mustangs had torn down, groomed all of her horses, and even brought a few bales of hay down from the loft. 

After that, she took a run with Thunder, both of them taking a small break at the creek, but not until Alicia was sure the barn roof was secure for the rainy season that was soon to come. Finally, retiring a tired stallion to his stall, and feeding the equines their dinner, Alicia wearily went into her own home, in order to make her own dinner.

Starting the fire and adding the water, the young blonde kicked off her boots, and ran an exhausted hand through her hair. She felt ready to drop on the kitchen floor and fall asleep, but instead got to her feet, and walked over to the porcelain basin that was filled with water. Washing her face and hands, she dried them with a soft towel, her green eyes widening when she noticed that her tall Indian guest was awake.

Alicia walked over to her, her hand outstretched to feel her forehead, and the tall woman drew back, cautiously.

The rancher sighed. "I'm only going to see if your fever has broken. Please, I won't hurt you, and I'm really too tired for a fight," she added. After getting almost no sleep for two days, she was dead on her feet, and knew she couldn't handle an argument.

When she reached her hand out again, Alicia was glad to see the Indian allowed it, and even happier to find that the fever had indeed broken, and the woman's temperature felt normal.

"Well, you feel healthier," she smiled. "I'll bring you some stew; you need to eat something." Stirring the meager meal, Alicia divided it into two bowls as soon as it was hot, and gave the Indian the bigger portion.

"You need your strength," said Alicia, handing the injured woman the bowl and spoon. She sat heavily on the rug beside the couch, rolling her eyes when she realized the Indian wasn't eating her meal.

"Eat it or don't," she stated, "but please don't throw it. I don't have enough to spare for your tantrums." Feeling the lack of sleep and abundance of stress begin to attack her, Alicia took a bite of her stew, suddenly not very hungry.

"Ashood," said the woman, softly, in her rich, low voice, that Alicia found oddly pleasant and safe.

"If that's thank you, you're welcome," grinned the blonde, as the tall native devoured the stew with fervor. Realizing she still had a few things to do, like paperwork, which was doing wonders on her emotional state, as every possible person of importance wanted money, Alicia handed her bowl to the Indian, saying, "Here, you can have it. I'm not hungry," as she walked into the adjoining room. With a shrug, and a slight frown, the woman finished both bowls.

* * *

Alicia was almost asleep, ready to dream about how may more foals she'd have to sell before everyone would be satisfied, when a cry startled her from her thoughts. 

"For the love of God, woman!" she muttered, upon finding the Indian tossing and turning in another nightmare, this one worse than the others, judging by the rapid speed of the Indian's breathing. "Do you ever sleep?

"Okay," she soothed, removing the woman's knife again, and taking her hand as she tried to calm her. "You're safe, it's okay." The exhausted blonde whispered various comforts to her troubled guest, until her breathing eased, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"I think we could both use a good night's sleep," said Alicia, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep, resting on her side on the floor, her unconscious mind barely acknowledging the slight squeeze her hand received, before falling to the floor.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The next morning, when Alicia awoke, she found herself looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. The small blonde was disconcerted for a moment, and then realized that her guest was awake, and looking down at her with an amused half-smile.

"Uh, good morning," said the blonde, and then kicked herself as she tried to figure out how to say it in Apache, before realizing she hadn't a clue.

The injured Indian noticed the woman's struggle. "I speak English," she said, helpfully, and watched as a relieved smile crossed the young woman's face.

"Well, that's good," sighed Alicia. "That'll make things a whole lot easier between us, won't it? That means you understood what I said to you the past few days... I think I understand why you were so angry before - you just didn't trust me, but I'm glad you know I won't hurt you.

"Are you hungry? Of course you are," she said, without waiting for the Indian to reply. "I'll fix us some breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

The woman cocked her head at the blonde who talked with a rush of words, and then said, evenly, "I will eat anything you have to spare, but I would like to get dressed first." She couldn't have cared less if she was nude or not, but judging by the sheet that was covering her, the Indian assumed that the blonde preferred her to be dressed. It wouldn't do to act inappropriately around a woman who had cared for her - not if she could help it, anyhow.

"Oh, of course!" exclaimed Alicia, and she felt a slight flush rise to her cheeks when she realized the Indian was naked under the blanket. "I'm sorry. There are clothes for you there on the end of the sofa, if you want to wear those," she said motioning to the outfit that was folded at the woman's feet.

The Indian nodded that she would wear the clothing, and Alicia smiled. "Good," she said. "I'll make breakfast while you get dressed, all right?" Another nod, and the blonde rushed into the kitchen.

As Alicia was fixing the warm cereal, she heard the woman come into the kitchen. Turning to face her, she lost her voice for a moment. The Indian looked absolutely gorgeous! The clothes fit her perfectly, the blue jeans snug around her hips, the white shirt not tucked in, but beautiful on her nonetheless as it lightly outlined the swell of her breasts. The woman wore no shoes, and eyed Alicia with a mixture of anger and caution.

"My knife!" she demanded.

Alicia gave the woman a small smile, and retrieved the weapon for her. "I set it over here when you had a nightmare, so you wouldn't get a hold of it and hurt yourself," she explained, as the Indian snatched the knife from her hand, fastening it to her waist.

Sighing, Alicia turned back around to her food, but not before the Indian caught the hurt look on the blonde's features. She had no doubt her rudeness had caused the woman's reaction, and while she did not normally care about anyone besides her brothers and sisters, and most certainly not a white, this young woman bandaged her wounds, so the Indian figured she could at least be courteous to her.

Even if she was white.

"I am sorry," she said, quietly. "I do not mean to anger you."

The rancher turned around, brought the meal to the table, and motioned for the woman to sit. "I'm not angry; I just thought I was doing the right thing when I took your knife. I hope you like porridge," she said, smiling, and watched as the woman wolfed it down.

"More?" she offered, and the woman nodded, taking seconds and even thirds of the warm oats, Alicia not saying a word, even though quenching the woman's hunger meant there would be very little left for herself.

"It is very good," said the Indian, and Alicia beamed.

"Thank you," she said. "Oh! I'm sorry; I haven't even introduced myself properly. My name is Alicia Winters," she said, extending her hand across the table.

The Indian grasped her hand, gently, and was amazed by the young woman's strength. "I am called Dotth'izh ko'. In English… Blue Fire."

"That's beautiful," said Alicia, quietly, thinking it matched the woman's eyes perfectly.

"Alicia is also pretty," agreed Blue Fire. The rancher knew she had never heard her name spoken so softly, and blushed a little at the compliment, and the feeling that hearing her name roll from Blue Fire's tongue caused.

Blue Fire frowned for a moment. "Where is man?" she asked, and Alicia looked confused.

"What man?" she asked, wondering if someone had been with the Indian.

"Husband," said Blue Fire, once she had the word right.

Alicia laughed a little, and shook her head. "I'm not married," she said. "Never have been. What about you?"

Blue Fire snorted at the idea. Her? Married to a man? This woman was funny. "No," she chuckled, "not joined. But, clothes…?"

Suddenly, Alicia knew what the Indian was asking. "Oh! Those belonged to my brother, Matt," she explained. "He passed away two years ago, and I just haven't had the heart to get rid of them."

The Indian looked stricken for a moment, eyes wide, wondering where the white woman got the audacity to speak of the dead with such nonchalance, before remembering that the White Eyes didn't share the same feelings about the dead as the Apache did. While speaking of the dead, especially mentioning their names, was considered bad in her culture, Blue Fire knew the pale-faces didn't have such a belief.

"I am sorry," said Blue Fire, and said something rapidly in Apache, asking the Giver of Life to guard the man's ghost and forgive the blonde for calling upon him. When Alicia looked very confused, she explained, "I asked Great Spirit, Giver of Life, to watch over him."

Alicia smiled, and Blue Fire was sure the sun's glory faded in comparison. "Thank you," she said, softly. "You're very kind." The tall woman just smiled a little, and nodded. Turning in her seat, she used the edge of the table and the back of her chair to help her get to her feet. No sooner was Blue Fire standing than she let out a cry of pain, and dropped to her knees, holding her left shoulder.

The young blonde rancher was out of her chair and by the fallen woman's side in an instant. "Blue Fire!" she exclaimed. "Come on," she said, gently pulling the woman to her feet, "lie down on the sofa." Blue Fire did as she was instructed, laying face down on the couch, but glanced warily at Alicia, who kneeled by her side, and placed her small hands on the woman's chiseled back.

"What are you doing?" asked the Indian, cautiously.

"I'd bet my ranch it's that arrow wound in your shoulder that's causing trouble," said the rancher. "You just relax, and I'll see what I can do, all right?" Hesitantly, Blue Fire agreed, assuming that if the woman wanted to harm her, the poison in her food would be kicking in already. The Indian wasn't one to trust the white folk, but she didn't think the gentle blonde had it in her to harm a fly.

Blue Fire let out a small sigh of contentment when she felt small but skilled fingers in her back, massaging the pain away. Actually, she noticed the pain seemed to disappear when Alicia first started talking, and was almost completely gone with her first touch. The woman must have been a healer.

"Better?" asked Alicia, minutes later, when she was afraid she was enjoying the massage more than the Indian.

Blue Fire nodded, and then sat up, taking Alicia's hands in her own. She examined the woman's fingers, as if she was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde, but she did not take her hands away. The Indian looked strong and very intimidating, and Alicia had no doubt she could be both, but Blue Fire was also gentle.

"Looking for the magic," she said, frowning a little.

Alicia laughed. "What magic?" she asked, willing herself not to blush. _God, Alicia, you've blushed more times this morning, around this woman, than you have in months! Get a hold of yourself! She's an Indian, for crying out loud._

_So?_

_It's not proper for you to have feelings... and you do have feelings for her, believe me. I know these things,_ her mind chastised.

_Oh, screw being proper!_

"There is no pain from arrow," explained the Indian, startling Alicia from her inner-quarrel. "You are a healer."

The small blonde shook her head. "No," she said, "I don't know that much about doctoring and things like that. I just know enough to get by on the ranch."

Blue Fire fell silent again, and released the woman's fingers, thinking that the woman did not need to know how to heal the body, she knew how to heal something much more important - the soul. Shaking her head, the Indian did not let herself think of the white woman as anything more than a healer; there was no use. After all, what would the small, gentle blonde want with a savage Indian?

"Do you feel all right?" asked Alicia, concerned by the woman's sudden silence.

The woman nodded. "I am just tired," she replied.

"Of course you are," said the blonde, sympathetically. "Why don't you get some rest, while I check on the horses?" Blue Fire nodded, and watched the woman head out the door, before closing her eyes.

Alicia quietly crept out the door, not wanting to disturb her guest. Going into the barn, she checked on Mystic, and the filly she still had no name for. The blonde was glad to see that both were doing fine, and seemed to be very healthy. Feeding them, as well as the others, Alicia wandered out to where the wild mustang pranced around, apparently very awake.

"Why won't you eat?" questioned Alicia, as though she expected a response. "You need food, horse." Until she had a name for the Palomino, and there was not an inkling of an idea in her brain as to what to call her, "horse" would have to do.

"Come on," she said, taking an apple in her hand, climbing into the fenced area, "just eat somethin'. I'll bet you if you take this from my hand, we'll be friends." Approaching the mare, which snorted at her, warily, Alicia held the apple out in the palm of her hand.

The horse neighed, and tried to back away, but found herself backed into the fence. Normally, it would have occurred to Alicia that a frightened, wild, cornered horse was not a force to be reckoned with, but she was too concerned with the animal's health to consider her own safety.

"You need to eat," she insisted, slowly moving closer to the animal. Finally, when the horse decided the woman was close enough, she reared onto her hind feet, squealing and striking out with her front hooves.

Alicia stumbled backwards, dropping the apple in the dirt, and tripping in her haste. The blonde fell hard to the ground, managing to scrape her right upper arm in the process. Scrambling out of the pen, the woman walked back into her house, cradling her injured arm as she opened the door.

"Darn horse," she muttered, noticing the blood that seeped through her fingers, and the stinging sensation that crept into her wounds.

Blue Fire awoke at the noise, and sat up quickly when she saw the blood. "You're hurt," she said, and Alicia tried to shrug her off.

"I'm fine," she said, "just a little scratch." Going into the kitchen, the rancher found a clean rag and dipped it in cold water to wash her wound, but found she couldn't do it on her own. A bronzed hand took the cloth from her, and silently cleaned the injury, while Alicia flinched a little at the pain that removing the gravel from each cut caused.

"What did this?" asked Blue Fire, as she bandaged the woman's arm.

"It was my fault," said Alicia, and the Indian raised an eyebrow at her, doubtful. "I tried to get my mustang to eat, and cornered her. She was just defending herself," she insisted. "She reared, and I fell backwards."

"You have wild horse?"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "She just wandered onto my property, and I caught her, but she won't eat."

"She is wild. Not used to cage," said Blue Fire, and Alicia agreed, but said nothing. "I can help calm her," she offered.

The blonde smiled. "Once you're healed, I might just take you up on that," she responded, and the Indian nodded her agreement.

"I will help you, to pay you back for kindness," said Blue Fire. "I will stay until… my debt is repaid." She spoke haltingly, unsure of the words, but, seeing that Alicia understood her, felt a little more confident.

Alicia frowned for a moment, before asking, "And when will your debt be repaid, Blue Fire?"

The Indian took time to formulate her answer, deciding the blonde wanted a real response other than the "never" that was perched on the tip of her tongue, and Alicia waited patiently.

"You have saved my life, given food, and shelter, and clothes..." the tall woman's voice faded as she shrugged. "It may be long time before repaid debt. I will stay as long as welcome," she added.

Here the blonde smiled. "You've offered me nothing but your help," she said. "You're always welcome. But, if you intend on staying, then I think we need a name for you," decided the young woman, and the Indian looked confused.

"Called Blue Fire," she stated.

Alicia nodded. "Yes, but I have a friend who comes up to check on me every once in a while, and if he asks who you are, I can't tell him your Indian name. Did you have any nicknames?"

More confusion.

"Were you called anything else?" she clarified.

Deciding that Hellfire and the common - but secretive - Lion's Fury would be inappropriate, the woman shook her head.

"Well, is there any name you like?"

"Falcon," the woman said, immediately. A strong bird she admired for its stealth and beauty.

Alicia raised a fair eyebrow. "We can't very well call you Falcon, because that still sounds Indian, but what about Robin? It's a bird," she tried.

Blue Fire's brow creased. "Small bird, pretty name."

"We could spell it differently," Alicia offered, and the woman's frown increased. "Instead of Robin with an "I", we could spell it Robyn with a "Y"." Taking a pen and paper from the table, Alicia wrote the two different examples for Blue Fire to see.

But the woman wasn't looking. Her head was bowed, her eyes were closed, and even through the raven hair, Alicia could notice a dark blush creeping up her face.

Realization dawned on the young woman. "You can't read," she said, softly.

The Indian winced, and shook her head. "No," she confirmed. "Grandfather taught to speak, but not to read. You may laugh," she added, meeting Alicia's steady green gaze.

"Why would I laugh?"

The woman looked away again, and Alicia found she missed the Indian's deep blue eyes. "Everyone does," she admitted.

"Blue Fire, I'm sorry that everyone else has made fun of you," said the gentle blonde, "but it's nothing to laugh at. You already know how to speak English very well; it's just a matter of learning to read the words on paper. I can teach you, if you'd like," she offered, softly.

"I would like that," she said, quietly. She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but then thought better of it.

"What?" prompted the blonde.

"I do not understand you," said the Indian, and Alicia looked confused, urging her to continue with a look. "You are white, I am of the _nnee_ you call Apache. I try to hurt you, and destroy things, but you still take care of me, offer me food and your home... Hagosha?" She paused, finding the English word quickly. "Why?"

Alicia bit back a smile, and sighed.

_Yeah, why? _she asked herself. _Why offer her so many things when you barely have enough for yourself? It doesn't matter that she's an Indian!_ Alicia retorted. _What matters is that she's kind, well, she can be, strong, gentle, and beautiful... oh, she's waiting for an answer..._

"Because that's the way I am," she said. "I don't know how to explain it to you, Blue Fire, but you have to know that I'm not like most of the other white people, who don't like the Indians just because they're different. It doesn't matter what color skin you have, or what you and I might do differently. I helped you because you needed it, and I tolerated your reactions because I knew why you acted like you did.

"I don't believe in disliking anyone for their outward appearance," she said. "And I will try to protect you from those who would do so."

The Indian raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled. Her_ protect _me_? Why do I like the way that sounds...?_ "If you are going to help me read, I will teach Apache, if you wish," she offered, and Alicia nodded, eagerly.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed, happily. "Speaking of Apache, and all that, I think it would be best if you took off your jewelry. Anyone who sees that will know you're Apache."

Blue Fire frowned. "I do not take this off," she said, putting her hand over her choker, made of carved bone, shells, and turquoise, held together with horsehair. "It was a gift from my Grandfather, on the day I became a warrior. I will not take it off and I will not hide it - I am proud of it," she concluded.

"You can wear it every once in a while, when no one else is around," bargained Alicia. "But you will be found if _everyone_ sees it. Please, listen to me. You can be Blue Fire when you're with me, and we can speak Apache once I learn it, and you can wear your necklace. But around others, you'll have to be Robyn, an American woman who helps me out on the ranch, or is staying with me for a while," she insisted.

"We need to come up with a story for you, too," mused the blonde. "I suppose you could be a hired worker... maybe if I employed you, no one would ask any questions..."

The tall woman tilted her head at the young woman. "You are going through much trouble for me," she said. "Ashood. Thank you," she translated. "Maybe I could train horses?"

Alicia's face lit up. "That's a wonderful idea, Robyn!" she said, and both women inwardly flinched at the strange name. "Most everyone knows I've been having trouble with the mustang, and they'll believe that I hired help!

"Well, now that we've got that figured out, I need to get into town," she said. "Will you be okay here for a while, by yourself? I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so."

The Indian nodded, and gathered the breakfast dishes. "What are you doing?" asked Alicia, as she set up the small wooden privacy barrier, so she could take a quick bath before she left.

"If I work for you, I work," she said, and the rancher smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm going to start heating the water for a bath. Do you want to go first? Because I can wait, if…"

"No, go," said Robyn. "I will find a place to put my "Indian" things." Leaving the blonde to herself, the Indian wandered around, wondering where she could stash her earring and old clothes where they'd be safe.

Alicia sighed as she climbed into the water, knowing she'd needed the relaxation of a bath for many days. She just soaked for a while, before washing her hair and body, wrapping a towel around her as she stepped out, walking down the small hallway and into her bedroom, dripping water on the wood floor as she went.

As she walked into her bedroom, she let the towel fall to the floor, and searched through her drawers for clothes. She was drying her hair as she walked over to her vanity dresser, and glanced up in the mirror as she combed through her damp blonde hair, gasping when she saw a face besides her own in the glass.

"Oh, you scared me!" she exclaimed, whirling around to face the Indian.

"I am sorry," said the woman. "Did not mean to startle you. I only wanted to ask if you were expecting company."

Alicia frowned. "No, I don't think so," she said. "Why?"

"Because there are two horses approaching," replied the tall Indian.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The small blonde wondered not only who it was, but also how the Indian knew she had visitors, when she didn't hear a thing. As if proving the truth of Blue Fire's, or rather, _Robyn's_, statement, there was a knock on the door. Walking quickly to the front door, Alicia pulled it open, and a grin lit her face.

On her doorstep stood two men. Both were clothed in chaps and a crisp-looking shirt, and the one on the left who was a little taller than Robyn, wore a worn cowboy hat. He had thick black hair, a bushy mustache, and kind brown eyes, along with a medium build and broad shoulders. The man at his side, however, was clean-shaven, with blonde hair and blue eyes so light they were almost clear. The blonde man was a little shorter, only an inch or two taller than Alicia, and his lanky frame made him look comical in the large leather chaps.

"Anderson! Jake!" she exclaimed, hugging both men around their necks, and placing a kiss on either cheek. "Oh, and you come bearing food," she said, noticing the sacks of flour, bacon, and other goods at their feet. "I love you both!

"I was just going to head into town to pick up supplies, but I guess you beat me to it. How much do I owe you?" she asked, reaching for her money.

The tall, dark, cowboy spoke up, as he took off his hat and stepped inside. "Nothing, Alicia," he said. "We happened to be thinking of you as we went to see Lauren in the General Store, so consider this a gift."

"Anderson," said the blonde rancher, "I can't accept this, and you know that. It's too much! Now, what do you say? Will five dollars cover it?"

Anderson and Jake exchanged glances, before nodding. "Yeah," said Anderson, smiling. "We got bacon, and flour, and oats, and a few other things. Five dollars will be fine. We'll add it to the Escape Ranch tab," he grinned. He took the bills with a nod of his head, and put them in his pocket.

"Who's your friend?" asked Jake, nodding towards the tall Indian that had come to stand behind Alicia.

Alicia knew it was Blue Fire, she had felt the woman come up behind her, and had to resist the sudden urge to lean back against her.

"Robyn, these are my friends, Anderson Smith and Jake Salone," she said, introducing them. "Guys, this is Robyn. I hired her to help me with the horses."

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help?" asked Jake, nodding curtly to the tall woman, eyeing her necklace with thinly veiled suspicion. "I would've come."

"Ma'am," said Anderson, kindly, shaking the woman's hand when it was offered, smiling a little at the beauty of her choker. "Shut up, Jake. If Alicia wanted our help, she'd have asked. I'm sure she sees enough of us as it is."

Alicia smiled at her two friends. "I just figured you all had enough to do without me," she explained. "But, I tell you what. If Robyn moves on, or doesn't work out, you'll be the next folks I talk to, okay?"

The men seemed satisfied, and after carrying in the food that was on the doorstep, they said their good-byes, and left, Anderson being the only one to say goodbye to the tall worker. Alicia followed them out, surprised when they galloped away at full speed, a happy smile working it's way onto her face when she noticed that there was a good seven dollars worth of food still sitting in front of her barn - they'd only taken in a small portion, so they'd be able to give the rest as a gift.

"You guys," she murmured, shaking her head, fondly. "They are so sweet." With Robyn's help, Alicia moved the rest of the food indoors, and put it where it belonged, the blonde now satisfied that she'd have enough food to last both her and her new guest for quite a while.

The tall Indian decided not to tell Alicia that while Anderson seemed to be nice, she didn't like Jake, the one with pale blue eyes - call it a gut feeling. But, if he was the blonde woman's friend, perhaps it would be better not to say anything negative about either of the men.

"May I see horses?" she asked, and Alicia smiled.

"Of course," she said, and led the woman out to the barn, telling her the names of each of the horses, as she pointed them out. "And there's the mustang," she said, gesturing to the golden horse in the separate pen.

Blue Fire's first thought was of Moonbeam - the mare looked so much like him, it was startling. _Don't be ridiculous,_ she scolded herself. _It is not Moonbeam. But perhaps the mare is the second-half of his soul._ Blue Fire believed that the Great Spirit treasured the animals so much, that he made two animals with one soul, so that his people could enjoy the presence of two equally strong creatures, whatever they were. She believed there was a chance that this mare would be the same as Moonbeam, and would share the same soul of her beloved stallion.

"Blue Fire?" asked Alicia, placing a gentle hand on the Indian's arm, worried by the sudden look of sadness that had overcome the woman's blue eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," responded the Indian, mentally shaking her head as she examined the other horses. She found them all to be healthy, sturdy, and pleasant. The small blonde took good care of her animals, and was obviously very close to them, judging by the way they all whinnied as she entered the barn.

"Nzhoo thii. Good horses," she decided, raising a dark eyebrow when the small blonde's stomach growled.

"I didn't have breakfast," she said, sheepishly, and the Indian looked surprised.

"You fed me, but not you?" the tall woman asked, and when Alicia nodded, she took her by the hand, and literally dragged her into the house. "I will fix food, you will eat."

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Alicia, and Blue Fire suddenly sat down beside her.

"I am sorry," she said, and the blonde was confused.

_What on earth just happened here?_ she wondered. _One minute she's intent on cooking me breakfast; the next, she acts like a scolded puppy!_

"What? Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I do not mean to... to order you," said the Indian, shifting her gaze to the floor. She wasn't used to apologizing to a white, and certainly not saying the words that were tumbling from her mouth, but something inside wouldn't let her be as rude with this one as she was with most. This young woman was clearly strong on her own, and Blue Fire admired that.

"You are white…" Blue Fire recalled that, to the whites, Indians were below them in social standing. For her to have put forth a command on the petite woman was not right. "I shouldn't have…"

Alicia sighed. "Blue Fire, don't apologize," she said. "You're not above me, and I'm not above you. Look, if this is going to work, you're going to have to understand that we're both equal. If I know what's in your best interest, or think I know, I'm going to speak up, and you can do the same for me. Okay?" she offered, and the Indian smiled.

"Okay," she agreed. "Can I fix food for you?" Alicia smiled, and nodded. The woman got to her feet, digging through the various sacks, taking out a few ingredients, but Alicia couldn't tell exactly what. A few minutes later, after mixing them together, the Indian handed the blonde a bowl of... something she assumed was food, but couldn't be sure.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Eat," urged Blue Fire, taking a little for herself.

Tentatively, Alicia tried a bite, only to find it very much to her liking. She finished the meal quickly, tasting faint traces of hominy somewhere along the line. She looked up into expectant blue eyes when she finished.

"That was delicious, Robyn," she said. "Ashood."

Blue Fire's eyes widened in surprise, and then she grinned. "Ha'anakah," she said. "You are welcome."

"What does "Da'aizhi" mean?"

"Stop," translated the Indian, wincing when she realized that Alicia was going to ask her to translate the other things she had said.

"And "Shii nasteed nih"?" she continued, remembering exactly what the woman had been shouting, and though her pronunciations were a little off, Blue Fire understood what she was trying to say.

"I will kill you," she replied, not needing to see the woman to know the blonde had flinched. " "Hela' ndagodinoh'aah niganihi bika'yu shii" means… "Don't touch me". I am sorry," she murmured, but the smaller woman had already gotten to her feet, and left the room.

The Indian couldn't figure out why she felt the need to follow her, but she did, and stood awkwardly in the doorway of the woman's bedroom. "Do not be angry, Alicia," she pleaded, feeling an odd pain in her chest when she realized the young woman might now ask her to leave. "I did not know I could trust you."

"And now?" came the strained voice.

"I ate your food, didn't I?" was the soft response, and Alicia turned around to face her, chuckling as she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Very funny," she said, sarcastically, as she smiled. "I'm sorry, Blue Fire. I didn't mean to worry you, I guess it just bothered me when I realized what you had really said," she admitted.

"And I am sorry I said them," said the Indian. "But it is too easy for whites to pretend to be friends, and then be enemies. I am not certain why, but I don't believe you will do that."

Alicia got to her feet, and looked the tall woman in the eye as best she could. "I won't," she said, honestly. "I promise you that."

The woman nodded, satisfied, and turned to let Alicia pass. "You are not angry, then?" she asked, hopefully.

The blonde shook her head. "No," she said, "I'm not angry. But you, on the other hand, are bleeding," she said, leading the woman to the sofa, so she could replace the bandage on her leg, where the blood was showing through.

"Can I clean the wound?" she asked, remembering what happened the last time she'd tried. Blue Fire nodded, feeling a little ashamed that the kind woman had to ask to take care of her, for fear she'd hurt her.

Alicia gently cleansed the dried blood from the wound, making sure the stitches were holding, and then wrapped it with a clean bandage.

"Ashood."

"Ha'anakah," smiled the blonde, and Blue Fire grinned.

"Alicia, may I work with... mustang, now?" asked the tall Indian, suddenly.

The blonde thought for a minute. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Robyn nodded. "Okay, then. Just don't hurt yourself." Blue Fire nodded, and walked out the door, heading for the pen.

* * *

An hour later, as Alicia finished slicing the vegetables and meat for the stew, she walked outside to make sure Robyn was okay. Her jaw hit the ground at the sight before her. The strong Indian was riding the Palomino, a rope halter tied around the mare's face, bareback, going wherever the wind blew. It had to be the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen - so pure, and free, and _one_. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't meant to keep this mustang; not for herself, anyway. 

The two raced around the land, until Blue Fire spotted Alicia outside watching them, and pulled the horse to a halt next to the woman.

"She is good," smiled the Indian, as she happily patted the mare's neck.

Alicia laughed when the mustang attempted to chew on the tall woman's jet black hair, only to be discouraged by a light tap on the nose.

"Well, what are you going to name her?" questioned the blonde, a sly smile on her face.

Blue Fire paused, unsure of what she had just heard. "Me? Thii… I mean, horse is yours," she stated, carefully, catching herself before she slipped into Apache.

The small woman grinned, and shook her head. "You took the time to train her, so it's only right that you have her," she explained, crossing her arms across her chest to prove her point.

The Indian shook her head. "Is too much," she said. "You have done much already, and I have nothing to give to you."

"All I ask from you is that you stay with me, and keep helping me as you have been for as long as you feel is necessary," said Alicia, gently. "And teach me. That'll be plenty."

After a few moments of thought, Robyn grinned. "Okay. Thank you," she said. "Alicia," she called, from atop the horse, as the woman returned to the house.

"What?"

The Indian was silent for a moment, and then asked, almost shyly, "May I call her Winter Escape?"

Green eyes brightened at the gesture. The woman combined her last name and the name of the ranch to form a name for the mare. "I'd like that, Robyn," she said. "Thank you." A while later, when dinner was ready, Alicia called the woman inside, and watched with a smile on her face as Robyn said goodnight to Winter Escape, made sure she was settled in the barn, before coming inside.

"I need to go tomorrow," said Blue Fire, suddenly, as they ate the warm stew.

Alicia almost dropped her spoon. "What?" she asked.

"I need to get my things, if I am going to remain here," explained the Indian. "I need my weapons, my clothes, and the skins I have for material. It is best that I go tomorrow, at a time when I can easily get in and out. I will be back by nightfall," she assured the concerned young blonde across from her.

"How far is it?"

The tall woman thought for a moment. "Not far," she said. "Maybe twenty miles."

"Twenty miles? In one day? Robyn, you can't make that in one day," the blonde protested. "It's too far."

The Indian smiled. "Alicia," she said, softly, "when I became warrior, I had to train very hard. Women are not warriors, as far as the council says, but I proved to them that I am better fit to fight than to sew. It is possible for me, or any warrior, to go the distance of seventy miles in one day, if it is necessary. The journey I have ahead of me is not much," she finished.

"Are you sure? Because you can take Winter Escape if you need," offered Alicia. "Or any other horse."

Blue Fire gave the blonde a strange look for a moment, unaccustomed to white people being so generous - and not having a hidden meaning. "Horse is too loud," she objected. "The steps will be heard, and others cannot know I am in the camp."

"Why not?" asked the blonde, confused.

"Because I am no longer a welcome part of the tribe." The look on the Indian's face was telling Alicia not to pursue the matter any farther, so Alicia just nodded, and left it at that.

_I'll bet that's what's giving you nightmares, Blue Fire,_ she thought. _You can drop the subject for now, but someday, I'll find out what happened to you._

"When do you need to leave?" sighed Alicia.

"Before lunch would be wise," decided the tall Indian, and Alicia agreed. "Thank you. Supper was good. I will sleep now, and see you in the morning." Nodding to the blonde, Blue Fire walked into the living room, and stretched out on the couch, falling fast asleep.

"Goodnight," muttered Alicia, clearing the table, and then placing a stack of papers in the center. "Time to see who wants what, now." She pored over the material, getting angry with the figures - ones that were demanded she pay but knew she could never scrape together - trying to argue with the papers, thinking if she looked again they'd be different.

But, they weren't.

There was nothing the small woman could do. Everyone wanted money, and everyone wanted too much. She had two yearlings ready to sell, and that would help a little, but if she didn't get more mares to breed - and she didn't have enough money to buy more horses for foaling, damn it all - Escape Ranch would soon be gone.

Trying to hold back the frustrated tears that rose to the surface, Alicia admitted to herself that it was just a matter of time.

* * *

"Do you have enough food to take with you?" asked Alicia, around lunchtime the next day, and Blue Fire rolled her eyes when she was sure the blonde woman couldn't see her. 

_Great Spirit, this woman is kind, but she's worse than my mother!_

"I am fine, Alicia," she said, for the third time. "I will be back by dusk."

"Be careful."

The tall woman stopped on her way out the door. Be careful? A white woman was telling her to be careful? The worry in the woman's voice tugged at her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I will," she assured her, after a small pause, and then took off out the door. Alicia watched the woman trek through the dirt and trees, in all her barefoot glory, until she could see her no more.

"Seventy miles in one day," the rancher muttered, as she went back inside to fix herself lunch, unable to stop thinking about the tall Indian.

"Why am I so worried about her? It's not like she can't take care of herself," Alicia wondered, aloud. "She's lived on the land and survived up to this point, so there's no reason she should be in any danger out there now. She's an Indian, for crying out loud!

"Yeah, an Indian who's living with a white woman." She sighed. "That can't be easy on her, depending on me for shelter. But, at least she's here, and she's going to help out around the ranch. And she is strong... and gentle... and beautiful... oh, brother," she murmured, wondering briefly how cold the water was in the creek.

* * *

Blue Fire slowed her steps as she approached the Apache's camp, careful not to make a sound. Luckily, her hut was still standing. 

She, and every other Apache in the camp, lived in dome-shaped huts they called a "kowa" or "wickiup". It was made of a frame of cottonwood, or other poles, and then covered with patches of bear grass, bounded with yucca strings. There was a smoke hole in the top above the fireplace, and in the wintertime or rainy weather, the kowas were covered with skins or canvas to make them warm and watertight.

With a low entrance hole, facing east, a heavy hide suspended on a crossbeam was the door, which could be swung either inward or outward. Since she lived alone, which was unusual for a woman of her age, Blue Fire's kowa was only eight feet in diameter, while most others were fifteen; all stood seven feet high in the middle.

_They haven't destroyed it, yet,_ she thought, with relief. _I can get my things and get out of here, and they won't even know I was here._

Glad that she had positioned her place on the outer rim of the camp, the tall woman crept silently around the side, keeping careful watch on the elderly women who sat around, preparing meals, cleaning hides, or skinning freshly caught small game. The warriors - the able bodied young men of the tribe - were all out hunting, just as she knew they would be. They probably left early in the morning, and wouldn't return until later in the evening.

Slipping around to the front, she quickly lifted the flap and hurried inside, lowering the door just as swiftly. Looking around, her face turned hard when she realized she was not alone. A young girl of about sixteen was in the tent as well, examining a piece of jewelry, as it was.

The girl wore a deerskin shirt, as well as a knee-length skirt of the same material, completed by beaded moccasins. Her black hair was down around her shoulders, just to the middle of her back, and her dark eyes looked up, surprised at the tall woman's entrance.

Blue Fire growled at her. Seeing her take a breath to scream, she clamped her hand over the child's mouth, gripping the front of her shirt with the other.

"You will not tell anyone you saw me in here," she ordered in Apache. "You will not scream, or I will slit your throat."

The girl nodded, and Blue Fire cautiously removed her hand. "Shii bitsi' Ndoitcho," she stated.

Blue eyes narrowed. "I don't care whose daughter you are," she spat. "You have done enough damage to me already, if you so much as cough, your blood will stain the ground." She pushed the girl roughly to the floor.

"That is mine," she said, pointing to the intricately designed piece of jewelry she had around her neck, which was more of a breastplate, as it hung down to her waist. Indeed, it matched the necklace that Blue Fire wore, and was meant to be a form of protection as well as decoration.

"Give it to me." Placidly, the girl placed it in her hand, and got to her feet as Blue Fire collected her things, stuffing them into a bag.

"I hear the white men enjoyed you," said the girl, in perfect English. Blue Fire glared at her, her eyes warning the child to shut up. "Not as much as I did."

_Insolent brat!_ she raged.

In a flash, Blue Fire pulled the girl down, holding a hand over her throat as she talked angrily into her ear. "You and I both know what really happened, and we both know it is on _your_ head that I am gone. One day, I hope everyone will find the truth. If you don't watch your mouth, all they will find is a cold body," she hissed in her native tongue.

"You were under the protection of your father when I was in the tribe, na'ilin (little girl). Now, because of you, I am not welcome in my home, and the Apache have become my enemies. _You_ are Apache," she snarled. "Be glad I am in a good mood. You say one word about this to anyone... Shii natseed nih," she finished, sharply.

Standing, she shouldered her bag, gave the girl one last glare, and slowly opened the door. Glancing around, she waited a few moments, until the attention was focused on an injured dog on the opposite side of the camp, and then slipped out the door.

"Dotth'izh ko'!" cried the girl, as soon as Blue Fire had one foot outside. "Dotth'izh ko'!" Calling the woman's Apache name at the top of her lungs, Robyn made a vow to get the girl alone sometime, as she ran as fast as she could out of the village, angry women and a very unhappy Chief on her tail.

Fortunately for her, she disappeared into the trees, climbing up a sturdy mulberry in the forest. She sat there for a while, crouched on a branch, listening to the elderly men search for her. She only hoped they gave up before the warriors returned. Some time later, they moved on from the forest, still searching, still angry at her appearance after her banishment.

Once it was safe, Blue Fire dropped down out of the tree, and took a side route to return to Alicia's ranch. She figured the woman was worried about her, but hoped she wasn't out looking, for fear she'd run into an Apache search party.

* * *

By dusk, Alicia began to really worry. She began checking the horizon every few minutes, hoping to see a glimpse of the tall Indian woman she was searching for. 

"Dusk," she said. "She said she'd be back by dusk. Well, Robyn, the sun just set! It's pitch black, save the moonlight, and there is no dusk anymore! Where are you?" she whispered, beginning to get really concerned.

The blonde remembered the woman telling her she wasn't welcome at the Apache camp anymore, and her heart clenched as she heard Apache cries carry through the night.

_They certainly don't sound very happy,_ she thought. _Or very far away..._

"Oh, Blue Fire, I hope you're okay." Alicia jumped when she heard something at her door. Frowning, thinking perhaps Blue Fire had been hurt, she opened the door, and took a frightened step backwards.

There, coming to stand from a crouched position, fully clothed in leather pants and a shirt, along with what Alicia thought to be armor of some kind over the chest, stood an Indian. An Indian armed with a bow and arrow, no less. Reaching out a strong hand, the native boldly stepped over the threshold, and entered Alicia's house, closing the door securely behind them.

_Blue Fire, where are you when I need you?_ the blonde thought, nervously, as the Apache warrior stepped closer.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Alicia, are you okay?" came a worried voice.

"Blue Fire!" exclaimed the frightened blonde, looking harder at the Indian's face. The bronzed cheeks, the proud chin, the beautiful eyes... It _was_ her Indian!

My_ Indian? Where'd that come from? _she thought, briefly, giving the woman a fierce hug before she had time to talk herself out of it. A fleeting thought entered her head, about how nice the smell of deerskin mixed with Blue Fire was, but she pushed it away.

The tall woman started at the sudden gesture, and slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, returning the hug, uncertainly. "What is wrong?" the woman asked, still worried.

Alicia pulled back, a little embarrassed. "I just scared myself, that's all. I heard the Apache warriors nearby, and then I saw you at the door. I didn't recognize you!" she said.

Robyn raised an eyebrow at her. "So I see," she smirked. "These are more comfortable. Do you mind?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said. "They definitely make you look Indian. I'm afraid you can't wear them to town," Alicia pointed out, gently, and Blue Fire nodded.

"I know," she said, sitting on the couch. "I will wear brother's clothes, if I go."

"You said you'd be back by dusk. I was getting worried," she admitted.

Blue Fire smiled a little. _I knew it,_ she thought. "I am sorry to worry you," she said, honestly, "but Apache were looking for me, and had to hide in the trees for a little while. Did not find me," she added, grinning.

"Are you okay?"

The Indian nodded. "I am fine," she said. "They did not see me, and I made it back here safe. They will not track me here."

"It's getting late, I think we'd better get some sleep," suggested the rancher, and Blue Fire agreed, lying down on the couch. "Good night, Robyn."

"Good night," replied the Indian, her eyes already closed. Carefully listening for any sounds that might mean the Apache were approaching, the woman fell asleep only when she was sure the small woman a few rooms away would be safe for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia woke to find that she was the only one in the house - Blue Fire was gone! Worried, the blonde noticed that the Indian's things were also gone, their place at the end of the sofa bare, and she rushed out the door, calling the woman's name as loud as she could. 

In an instant, Robyn sped into view, running full speed from the forest. Alicia started for a moment, not used to seeing the woman in her native deerskin garb, but found it only served to enhance her appearance.

"Alicia!" she cried, concerned, ready for anything. Had an Apache made their way into the house? Was she hurt? What had frightened the woman badly enough to call her name in a panic? "What is wrong?"

"You're here?" questioned the blonde, hopefully, and Robyn frowned a little.

"Yes," the Indian confirmed. "I only went into the forest to be with Winter Escape." As if on cue, the Palomino wandered out of the forest, nudging the tall woman's hand when she got close enough.

"I… I didn't see your things, and I thought you left," admitted the woman, suddenly feeling foolish. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. It was dawn, and judging by the sweat on the woman's brow, she'd been outside for a while.

"Could not sleep, and is good to be with horse often," she explained. "And I was also getting izee… medicine."

Alicia was immediately alert. "Are you sick?" she asked, earnestly.

Blue Fire shook her head. "No," she assured the blonde, "but new horse is not healthy. Is coughing." Green eyes widened, and Alicia raced to the barn, only to find Mystic's young foal lying down on the hay, harsh coughs wracking its small body. A concerned mother stood over her filly, nuzzling it, urgently trying to get her to stand.

"No," whispered the blonde, going to the fallen horse's side, stroking the sweat-soaked neck. "No, you can't get sick. Please get better," she pleaded, knowing the future of the Ranch was on the shoulders of every foal that was born, tears streaming down her face as she held the filly.

Blue Fire gently pulled her to her feet, and motioned for her to leave. "Go," she said, withdrawing her knife as she spoke. "I will help horse. You do not need to see."

"I want to stay!" protested the blonde, and Robyn used her height to her advantage, towering over the smaller woman.

"Your worry will do no good here!" she said, ordering the woman out once more. "Dinyaa! Go, now! Do not return until I say," the Indian added, firmly. Reluctantly, the blonde left the barn, closing the door behind her.

While the rancher mended another broken length of fence, Blue Fire never exited the barn, spending the entire day in with the sick horse. Alicia never once saw her come out to eat, or drink.

She only saw the Indian once that day, when she was washing her clothes, and the woman retrieved a bucket of water, but refused to even look at the blonde. Alicia had a feeling anything she said would be ignored, so she didn't ask any questions, but wondered what was going on.

When nightfall came, and Alicia was too tired to stay awake any longer, she collapsed into bed, praying that Blue Fire would be able to heal the young colt. Two mares were pregnant, and due soon, but Alicia needed all the foals she could get. Losing even one could be devastating to the upholding of the Ranch.

* * *

Just before dawn, not long after Alicia had finally fallen asleep, she awoke to a hand on her shoulder. 

"Alicia," called Blue Fire, softly. "Alicia, wake up. You must come with me." Instantly awake at the thought of a dying colt, the blonde sprang to her feet, not caring in the slightest that all she wore was her nightgown.

"Come," beckoned the Indian, leading Alicia out to the barn. "Look." Pointing to a small bundle in the hay, the blonde broke out into a happy grin when she realized she was looking at a newborn foal, a proud Belle still cleaning the colt.

"And the other one?" asked Alicia, biting her lip.

The smile remained on Robyn's face, much to Alicia's delight. "Needs rest, but will be fine," she said, a little startled when the blonde gave her a strong hug. The Indian returned the gesture awkwardly, but tightly nonetheless.

"You must be exhausted," said Alicia, taking the tall woman's arm, and tugging her out of the barn, towards the house. "You need to sleep."

Blue Fire grinned. "Day is new," she said, pointing to the rising sun. "Cannot sleep now."

"You haven't slept in over a day," the blonde pointed out, "and you need your rest so you don't get sick. Please, humor me. Just rest for a while, and we'll go into town later today to pick up more feed for the horses."

The Indian sighed. She didn't want to go into the white man's town, because it meant she had to be Robyn, not Blue Fire, and couldn't wear her own clothes, or speak her own language. But, the small blonde seemed to be looking forward to it, so the tall woman nodded.

"Very well," she conceded, sitting down on the couch. "I will rest, and then retrieve my things from the forest. After that, I will change, and we can go to town." Alicia agreed, and prepared breakfast after she changed clothes, not surprised at all when the Indian was asleep before it was ready to eat.

_She really is kind,_ thought the blonde. _How can anyone want to kill her people? Well, let anyone in town just _try_ to lay a finger on her! _she thought, hotly. _I'll give them a piece of my mind, up one side and down the other!_

* * *

Waking the Indian a while later to eat breakfast, the two ate in silence, Alicia thinking of how good it was, now that she had two healthy colts, and Blue Fire secretly dreading the upcoming trip to town. 

"Well, I'll make sure the wagon's ready while you get your things and change, if you want," offered Alicia, and Blue Fire agreed, heading out into the forest at a slow jog. A few minutes later, clothed in jeans and a shirt, looking very much like a rugged outlaw, the tall woman climbed into the wagon beside the blonde.

Alicia bit her lip as she looked at the woman, and a frown creased her forehead.

"What?" asked Robyn, aware of the scrutiny.

The blonde sighed. "Robyn, you're barefoot," she pointed out. "You have to wear shoes around town, or people will suspect something. And you can't wear your moccasins."

She thought for a moment. "I don't think I have anything that would fit you… we'll just have to get you some boots in town," she decided, finally.

Blue Fire eyed her for a time. She didn't like the idea of the woman spending money on her, since she assumed by the blonde's reaction to the sick horse that she needed the income.

"Will your man trade?" she asked, and Alicia nodded. "I will trade for shoes, you will not buy."

"I don't mind, Blue Fire," insisted the kind blonde. "You don't have to trade anything you have, just for shoes. Please, let me do this for you - consider it your payment for helping me with the horses, since I don't give you a weekly rate."

The Indian didn't like it, but reluctantly agreed, deciding that when the deep verdant eyes locked with her own, there was nothing she wouldn't do for this woman.

_What? What am I thinking?_ she asked herself. _This is a white woman! How is it that I feel like helping her, just by the look in her eyes?_

"Very well," she sighed, keeping in mind that she still had some furs along to trade with if she found anything else she needed.

With that settled, Alicia clicked her tongue, and gently snapped the reins, and Thunder started down the road, towing the two occupants and small wagon behind him, a slow trail of dust following after them.

* * *

Arriving at the edge of the small town, Blue Fire was aware of the numerous small stores that lined either side of the street. Her sensitive hearing picked up on the sounds of a fight from one of the few saloons, many hoof beats as dozens of people moved through the path, and even more voices chatting idly with one another. 

Although she was unable to read the names of any of the buildings, she could tell there was a bank, a hotel, numerous saloons, barber shops - places where white people paid to, of all things, have their hair cut - and even a general store.

Which was where Alicia decided to stop. Pulling Thunder to a halt, she tied the reins to a weathered hitching post just outside the store, and then walked inside, Blue Fire not far behind.

"Alicia!" greeted the man behind the counter, as he waved goodbye to a previous customer, and the blonde smiled at him. Lauren Mills was a kind old man, with wrinkles lining his smiling face, gray hairs beginning to pepper his otherwise black crop of hair, dark green eyes dancing as his favorite rancher walked in the door.

"Hello, Lauren," she said, giving the man a quick hug over the counter.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied. "Mystic just birthed a filly, and so did Belle. Sugar's due anytime now. Oh, this is Robyn, she's helping me around the Ranch, training the mustang, and so on. Robyn, this is Lauren - he owns this store," she introduced, and the Indian shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Robyn," he said. "Any friend of Alicia's is a friend of mine." The woman just smiled a little, and nodded, before glancing down at Alicia, as if to ask what she was supposed to do.

"Lauren, I need some feed for the horses," said the blonde, and the man nodded, pointing to the back of the store.

"Help yourself," he said. "If you need any help, just holler. I've got Brian helping me out today. He's in the back, doing inventory and checking the new shipments, but I can bring him out if you need anything," he offered.

"Finally got his Ma to let him have a job, hm?" asked Alicia, and Lauren chuckled.

"Yep," he agreed. "Youngster's got a good back, and strong legs. He does most of the heavy stuff, so if you need something carried out, just let me know."

Alicia smiled, and made her way to the back of the store, Robyn close behind. They walked past the shelves of various candies, canned and bagged foods, and small toys for the kids. Dinnerware was next, followed by a sparse amount of books, paper, and writing charcoal. Quills and ink were nearby, as well as lanterns, matches, and the like.

Finally, all the way in the back, was a barrel of oats, empty bags to fill, full bags to take, and fruits and vegetables. Most ran along the lines of carrots and apples, the fresher variety being out front, available to the passersby for inspection and purchase.

"Alicia!" came a voice, and a young man approached the two. He had shaggy blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. He was a little taller than Alicia, with a stocky build, and Blue Fire had no doubt he indeed did the leg work for the owner of the store, if this was Brian.

"Daniel, is that you?" exclaimed the woman, enveloping the young boy in a quick hug. "My, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! How's your mother?"

"Good," smiled the boy. "She's busy with my baby sister, though - she just turned two, so she's a real handful." Blue Fire noted the fluctuation of his voice, and realized he was just entering puberty - a mother with a two-year-old and a teenager. She'd pray for her.

Alicia smiled. "I remember you when you were that age," she said, and he blushed. "You were quite the troublemaker, too. How old are you, now?"

"Thirteen," he said, proudly. "I just came to get some cloth for my mother, and to check up on Brian, when I noticed you were here, so I figured I'd see if you needed anything," he said, politely. "Either of you," he said, turning towards Robyn, subtly asking to be introduced to the tall woman.

"Danny, this is my friend, Robyn, she's helping me with the Ranch. Robyn, this is Danny, Brian's younger brother," she introduced, and the Indian shook the boy's hand, frowning when he gripped her wrist tightly, and turned her hand so he could get a better look at her tattoo.

Eyeing her carefully, he released her hand, and spat at her, missing her face by inches. "Injun trash," he hissed, balling his hands into fists, preparing to fight her. "You killed my father, and stole our horses."

The Indian didn't move, not even when the lad took the first swing, and connected hard with her jaw. She refused to defend herself, when the accusations upon her people were true, especially when the boy was Alicia's friend.

The blow caused her to take a step back, but she quickly regained her balance, and stood tall again, her hands down by her sides. Alicia noticed the way they were slowly clenching and unclenching, a sign of her growing anger, but had to be impressed by the self-control the tall woman was demonstrating.

Alicia knew the young boy was distraught over the loss of his father, just a few months before, to an Apache hunting party, but didn't think he'd act upon it. Of course, she didn't think he'd run into them, much less realize that Robyn was an Indian.

"Daniel, stop this!" cried the blonde, stepping in between them before the fight could escalate any further.

The young boy had tears in his eyes. "She killed my Pa! He was only tending to the horses! _You_ should be dead, not my Pa!" he shouted at the Indian, who gave no outward sign that she heard, although her heart took the blunt of the blow.

"Stay here," Alicia told Robyn, and then took hold of the young man's arm, dragging him aside, glad there didn't seem to be anyone else in the store. "Daniel, I know you're upset, and I know you miss your father, but Robyn didn't kill him. Listen, Danny, please - you can't tell anyone that she's Apache, because they'll hurt her."

"She deserves it!" he said, wiping at his eyes.

"No, Daniel!" insisted the blonde woman, looking deeply into the boy's eyes, trying to get him to understand. "She's not Apache, not really. I don't know why, but her people have turned her away. She said that she's no longer welcome there," admitted Alicia. "Please, Daniel, she's my friend. She's welcome at my house - please don't take that away from her."

Daniel looked away, frowning as he thought about his friend's request. "Only if you can promise me she won't come around my ma's house. 'Cause if she does, I'll kill her," he snapped, before storming away, snatching the bought cloth from the counter as he passed, angrily.

Alicia sighed, and returned to where Blue Fire was waiting for her. "I'm sorry about that," she said, and the Indian just nodded.

"He is right," was all she said, but Alicia could see it in her blue eyes that she had been hurt by the accusations. "Still must shop?" she asked, with a sigh, and the blonde woman nodded.

"We need to get you some shoes, but then we can go." Agreeing, Blue Fire followed Alicia as she called Lauren to help them find the right fit, and the Indian sat still, allowing the man to place numerous choices before her.

She was trying on one pair, which were similar to her own moccasins, when she happened to notice Alicia eyeing a set of jade earrings with interest.

Lauren, sensing a sale, approached her with, "Lovely, aren't they?"

"Very," confirmed the blonde.

"You know, they're the only ones I have like that," the man continued. "Hand-crafted, just came in from Denver. Ten dollars."

"Oh, no, thank you," smiled the woman, swallowing hard as she replaced the jewelry on its stand. "Only looking. I'll load the feed onto the wagon, and meet you outside, okay?" she asked, and Blue Fire nodded.

"This should cover the shoes," she said, handing the man a few bills, before heading for the door. Finding the pair she wanted, Blue Fire slipped them on, and Lauren asked her if that was all.

The Indian shook her head. "One more thing," she said, motioning the shopkeeper closer, glad she'd decided to bring her pack in with her.

* * *

"Get what you wanted?" asked Alicia, as Blue Fire climbed up beside her. 

"Yes," replied the tall woman, and they were on their way home, the blonde completely unaware of the small box in Robyn's bag, and the two furs now in the General Store


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Alicia, when is the day of your birth?" asked the Indian, as they approached the ranch.

The blonde seemed startled by the sudden question, and it took her a moment to respond. "Next week, actually," she grinned. "But don't even ask me how old I'll be," she warned, and the Indian smiled. "When's yours?"

"Fall," she responded. "October, I think it is called."

The blonde nodded. "That's right," she said. "What day?"

"The seventh. Alicia, may I ask something?" questioned the Indian, after a moment of silence.

"Sure," urged the woman.

"Why did you stop Daniel? He was right in his anger," the Indian said.

Alicia sighed. Of all the questions to ask, this one had caught her off guard. "For a number of reasons. First of all, a store is not the place to have a fight," she stated. "Second, he was only upset because you're Apache, he didn't know you didn't kill his father. And third, I don't like anyone hurting my friends, for any reason," she finished, and was a little unnerved by the quiet that followed. Perhaps she'd been too presumptuous.

"I am your friend?" was the soft inquiry.

"I'd like to think so," said Alicia. "But, only if you want it."

_Smooth, Alicia,_ she kicked herself. _Why not just come right out and ask her if she wants to be friends? Back her into a corner, why don't you?_

"Is good," agreed the tall woman. "Have not had… white friend before."

"Well, I've never had an Apache friend before, so I guess it's a first for both of us, huh?" she asked, and Blue Fire smiled, nodding. Nothing more was said until Alicia pulled Thunder to a halt in front of the house, but both women were content with the friendly silence.

"Unload into barn?" asked Robyn, and the blonde nodded, helping carry the supplies into the stable. When all was secure, Alicia announced she was going to fix lunch, and then check the roof of the barn, to make sure it wouldn't leak, since she expected it to rain within the next week.

"Robyn, do you mind talking about the tribe?" asked the woman, softly, as she set the bowls of soup on the table.

The Indian shook her head. "No," she said. If Alicia was curious, she wouldn't deny her what she wanted to know, although she felt a little trepidation as to what the woman was going to ask.

"What happened?" she asked. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but why did they kick you out?"

The tall woman sighed, and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I will tell you," she said, and began her tale.

_Blue Fire smiled as she greeted the dawn, the light shining down on her face through the hole in the top of her kowa, to allow smoke out and the spirits in. It was going to be a good day for hunting; she could feel it. And, she had had a dream just a few hours before of a large feast, enjoyed by the entire village._

_Stretching her tall frame, she dressed in her deerskin clothes, and was searching for one of her favored necklaces, when she heard someone enter her tent. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow at the young girl, who smiled up at her._

"_Small Fox,_"_ she greeted, turning back around to search her things. The girl didn't say a word, she just pushed the tall woman to the ground, and straddled her hips. _"_What do you think you're doing?_"_ questioned Blue Fire, certain she could send the girl flying across the room in an instant, and was already close to that point._

"_I want you to kiss me,_"_ ordered the girl, barely sixteen, and the tall Indian laughed at the command._

"_Sorry,_"_ she said, and attempted to get to her feet without hurting the youngster, but was held fast._

"_I am the daughter of Ndoitcho, and if I say kiss me, you _will_ kiss me!_"_ The girl leaned down, and suddenly found herself on her back, as Blue Fire tossed her aside, and stood._

"_And I said no,_"_ growled the tall woman, gripping the small wrist tightly, and hauling the young girl to her feet. _"_Small Fox, not only are you too young, but I do not feel for you as anything more than a sister. Go,_"_ she said, but did not turn back to her search for the necklace, keeping a close eye on the young girl._

"_Come on, Blue Fire,_"_ she begged, clutching at the strong arm in hope, switching tactics, from ordering to pleading. _"_I've never been kissed yet, and I want to know what it's like!_"

"_Then go find some nice young boy,_"_ suggested Blue Fire. She knew the fact that she felt attraction for women instead of men was no secret, since she was one of the only women over the age of seventeen who was not wed, but doubted the young girl was sure of her own feelings yet. _

"_Wait until you're ready, Small Fox. What you desire will find you._"

"_I don't want to wait that long!_"_ complained the girl. _"_I'll tell my father you disobeyed me,_"_ she threatened, and Blue Fire shrugged._

"_Tell your father what you will, child,_"_ said the tall Indian. _"_It is not my concern. But push me down again, and you will not like the result._"_ With a huff, the girl stormed out of the hut, and Blue Fire continued looking for her necklace._

_Minutes later, she grinned, and took the beads in her hand. In the midst of lifting them over her head, she heard her name called from outside._

"_Blue Fire,_"_ came a deep voice, and the Indian sighed, setting the necklace down on her sleeping furs._

_Stepping out of her kowa, she faced the Chief of the tribe. He wore a feathered headdress, his hair hanging past his shoulders in a sea of black silk, and a numerous amount of necklaces adorned his neck, with beads, teeth, and claws. His leathers were highly decorated, and when the rains came, he would wear a large buffalo hide to keep him warm._

"_Yes, Proud Lion,_"_ she said, nodding respectfully, her blue eyes meeting his own dark brown, which were hard and angry._

_Small Fox stood by his side, as did his wife, Silver Moon Cloud. _"_Small Fox tells me you forced yourself upon her, in her pure state, and tried to bond with her._"_ Blue Fire was shocked - the child was lying! To lie was a great sin, but the girl did it without a second thought. _

"_She escaped in time,_"_ continued Proud Lion, _"_and came to me, tears on her face. Her mother examined her, and she found bruises on her wrists, and her shirt was torn from the attack._

"_The punishment, for disgracing an innocent child, is exile,_"_ he sentenced, and Blue Fire's jaw dropped._

"Why would she lie?" asked Alicia, interrupting the woman's story.

Blue Fire sighed. "Small Fox is the Chief's daughter, and is used to getting her way. When she does not, she will get angry, and does not care who she hurts," she explained. "Since I wouldn't kiss her, she decided to tell her father the opposite, to get me in trouble."

"Oh," nodded the blonde. "Go on."

"_Ndoitcho, listen to me,_"_ the tall woman pleaded, but he held up his hand. The tall Indian didn't want to leave her tribe; this was her home, and her family! And she couldn't even defend herself. _

_Being alone was one of the Indians' worst fears - bad things happened if you were out at night alone. That's why everything was done in parties - hunting, traveling, everything. And now she was being kicked out, never to be a part of the group again._

"_You will leave now,_"_ the man said, _"_or I will drive you out. Dotth'izh ko', you are never to return to this place, and if I see you near my daughter, you will be killed. Go, now._"

"_Proud Lion, you don't understand,_"_ she tried again, but was cut off when someone hit her hard across the jaw._

"_Go! Leave here!_"_ was shouted through the crowd, which was nearly the whole tribe, come to watch her banishment._

"_Take her,_"_ said the Chief, leading his daughter away, who gave Blue Fire an obnoxious smile over her shoulder, as eight Indians stepped forward. Three had bows and arrows, two had knives, and the rest had their bare hands, ready to fight her._

"_I must get my things,_"_ she said, but was refused entrance into her own hut._

"_Ndoitcho has spoken,_"_ said one. _"_You will leave, now. Take nothing with you,_"_ he commanded, and spat at her feet._

_Blue Fire paused - she was barefoot, and had nothing but the clothes on her back. No weapons, save her hunting knife, and no sleeping furs. Surely they wouldn't turn her out without water or shoes!_

_But, they did, and even let an arrow fly at her in their anger. It struck her in the shoulder, and she stumbled, clutching at the arrow in pain. Realizing no matter what she did or said, it would do no good, she rushed off as fast as she could, trying to escape the rain of arrows._

"Oh, Robyn," sighed Alicia, sadly, her soup long since gone cold since the Indian's tale. "I'm so sorry."

The woman just nodded, saying nothing more, but thinking about the rest of her day, which had not turned out to be good at all.

_

* * *

Whistling for her horse when she had evaded her attackers, she smiled when her faithful steed came to her at a trot. Patting his neck, the Indian mounted Moonbeam, and took off down the road, away from the tribe - no longer her home._

_Miles later, tired, blood still flowing from her shoulder, although the shaft seemed to be slowing some of the flood itself, Blue Fire glanced up when she heard voices. She looked around, cautiously, after realizing she was near a white man's camp, and there were at least five staying there. Moonbeam had long since taken his own lead, when his mistress became nearly too exhausted to tell him where to go, and he had gone towards the smell of food and water._

"_Hey, Gil!_"_ called a voice, and a burly man stepped out of his tent, made of canopy. _"_We got ourselves a real live Indian! With a right pretty horse, too!_"

_The man called Gil, a large man with a bushy red beard and red hair, green eyes cold enough to turn rain to hail, licked his lips with anticipation. Pudgy hands slicked back his short, oily hair, and he grinned a yellowed smile._

"_This one's mine, boys,_"_ he said, to the other much thinner men beside him. _"_Get her in my tent, but leave the arrow in. If she tries anything, it'll be easy to punish her,_"_ Gil explained, and the others nodded. _"_I'll have my way with her before we turn her in for the money._"

_Circling around the now hostile Indian, Gil watched his friends surround the mounted Indian, as her golden stallion pranced nervously beneath her._

"_Don't touch me,_"_ she growled, in Apache, not wanting the men to know she understood English. As they closed in around her, she knew resistance was useless, with one good arm and a spooked horse, and stopped moving. Sliding from the tall horse's back, pulling herself up to her full height, she looked down, and allowed two of them to shove her roughly into a canopy tent. The last she saw of Moonbeam was when a man tied him with their own steeds._

_Inside was only the barest of embellishments - a chair, table, and blankets on the floor for a bed. The men tied her hands behind her, pulling her injured shoulder until she cried out in pain, unable to help herself._

_Laughing, one stooped down to her level, after dropping her to her knees, and gripped her chin. With hungry gray eyes, and dirty blonde hair, he leaned forward, as if to kiss her._

_Snarling, Blue Fire threw her head back, bringing it forward with enough force to make the white man see stars for a moment. _"_Hela' ndagodinoh'aah niganihi bika'yu shii,_"_ she repeated, as the men stormed out of the tent._

_It wasn't long before the one called Gil came back, plate of food in hand. Fruits, vegetables, and breads decorated the dish, and he set it down on the table next to the bound woman._

"_Hungry?_"_ he asked, offering her a grape. Although she was indeed hungry, the tall Indian refused. _"_Eat,_"_ he grinned, nearly shoving it down her throat, _"_you'll need your strength for later._"

_The fruit in her mouth, having been forced, she narrowed her blue eyes, and spat it out at him, missing his face by a mere inch._

"_Bitch!_"_ he hissed, slapping her hard across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. _"_I'll break you yet, savage! Now, eat!_"_ Unable to get the woman to swallow, he started throwing the goods at her, hitting her face, and oft times her wounded shoulder._

_Moving subtly, the Indian withdrew her knife, which had not been discovered in the man's haste to get her into Gil's tent, and began cutting the rope that held her wrists. By the time the entire food plate had been used as ammunition, her hands were free, and she surprised the man by catching the last apple he threw at her._

"_What!_"_ he exclaimed, startled. _"_How'd you get out?_"_ Seeing the knife, he drew his pistol, and ordered her to drop her weapon. When she held it tightly, he grabbed the arrow shaft, and pushed it all the way through to the other side, where the arrowhead could be seen, protruding from her skin. Blue Fire gasped, dropped the knife, and fell to the ground. Placing her forehead on the floor, she clutched at her shoulder, colors swimming before her eyes in her pain._

"_Now,_"_ he smirked, taking a handful of her hair, and pulling her head up. _"_Do as I say, or I'll put a bullet in your brain. I know you understand me! Pleasure me,_"_ he commanded, releasing her to reach for his belt. Drawing her leg back for a strong side kick, the Indian connected hard with the man's groin, and he doubled over in agony._

_Struggling to her feet, she reached for her knife, and glared down at the white man, angry. Startled when the entrance door was flung open, she readied herself for a fight when the other men stormed in, concerned about the commotion._

"_Get her!_"_ ordered Gil, still on the ground, and the men slowly surrounded her, drawing their guns. The tall Indian didn't notice the man behind her, and soon everything went black._

_When she awoke, it was dusk, and she found herself tied up once again, this time with more rope. The knots were weak, but the cord had been reinforced, so as to discourage her from cutting loose. She knew if she had enough time, she'd be able to slip free of the knots, and then release her feet, which were bound at the ankles._

"_Now, this time, you'll hold still,_"_ said Gil, entering the tent, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. _"_And if you don't…_"_ he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair, turning her head to the left, proceeded to rip her right ear-drop out of her ear. The woman clenched her teeth as she felt the blood trickle down her neck and shoulder, and glared at the man in front of her, but did not cry out._

"_If you screw with me, bitch, your ear will be the last of your worries,_"_ he spat. Grabbing her knife, he cut the ropes at her feet, grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs. Slithering towards her, he breathed foul air into her face, and she cringed as he spoke._

"_You make a move, and I'll slit your throat with your own knife,_"_ he threatened, holding the blade against her neck. Working her hands free, Blue Fire nodded, and attempted to look submissive. _

_Starting at her feet, Gil snaked a hand up her pants, knife still against the Indian's tender flesh. Just as she knew he'd have to, he removed the knife to work on taking off his own pants, and Blue Fire made her move. Capturing the man's head between her calves, she rolled onto her stomach, and snapped his neck in one swift move._

_Recovering her knife, she got to her feet, and steadied herself when one of Gil's buddies came running in._

"_Hey!_"_ he cried, drawing his pistol, and cocking the hammer. With a growl, Blue Fire threw the knife, hitting the white man directly in the chest. His gun went off, burying a bullet in her thigh as he fell to the ground. It took all of the Indian's strength to get up off the floor where she'd fallen, retrieve her knife, and cut her way out of the back of the canvas tent._

_Cutting the rope that tied her horse, she shimmied onto his back, and urged him away from the camp as fast as he could go. The white men were soon on her trail, firing shotguns as they rode, one eventually hitting Moonbeam, and felling the large animal in an instant._

_With the strength she had left, Blue Fire wandered into the forest, stumbled down a hill, and lay in a ravine, certain her own death was just a matter of time._

"Are you okay?" asked Alicia, wondering about the Indian's faraway look. The woman nodded, and finished her soup in a hurry, reminding Alicia they needed to check the roof of the barn before it rained, praying the blonde didn't ask anything else.

* * *

The days passed, with Blue Fire checking Mystic's foal several times a day, making sure the young horse would not have a relapse of the cough. Each report of good health she made to Alicia made the blonde smile, which in turn made Blue Fire glad she'd been able to heal the young colt. 

One night, after a long day spent grooming the horses and making sure their feed was fresh, and refilling their buckets with clean water, the two women sat at the kitchen table, eating a stew Blue Fire had prepared for dinner.

There was silence for a while, both enjoying the meal, before Alicia couldn't stand the quiet any longer. She was a talker, by nature.

"Blue Fire, can I ask you something?" The Indian nodded. "I know you've been teaching me Apache, like I've been teaching you to read, and I really appreciate that," she said, and smiled a little to herself. The one or two hours Alicia had set aside to teach and be taught were going well, and she enjoyed the time immensely.

"But, do you know what the Indians called America? I mean, before the white men came?" clarified the curious blonde, but she was met with silence.

"Yes," said the Indian, at last, in a tone that Alicia couldn't identify. "Ours."

The blonde started - she hadn't been expecting _that_ answer. Deciding not to press, she simply nodded, and hoped the tall Indian wasn't angry with her.

"Sorry," she said, quietly, and Blue Fire looked apologetic.

"No," said the woman, "it is okay. I did not mean to, as you say, snap at you. You may ask me whatever you want, Alicia. It is only right, since you are helping me so much with your language.

"Can we read later tonight?" she asked, hopefully, and Alicia smiled.

She was tired, but knew the woman enjoyed the book, "The Last of the Mohicans" by John Fenimore Cooper, so she nodded. "Sure," she agreed, taking their bowls to the sink. "Thank you, Robyn. The stew was delicious. Why don't you find the book, and I'll be out there in a little while," she offered, and Blue Fire nodded, leaving quickly to look for the novel.

The blonde sighed as she sat down at the now clear kitchen table, and placed a stack of papers in front of her chair. They were bills and debts she still hadn't paid. She had money from the yearlings she'd sold, and added it up in her head.

_Four hundred dollars short,_ she realized, tears coming to her eyes. _If I don't start doing something fast, I'm going to lose the Ranch! I promised Matt I'd keep it up,_ Alicia remembered, thinking of her late brother, _but how can I, when the money's gone?_

Blue Fire came in to see what was taking Alicia so long, and was startled to find tears falling from the woman's green eyes. Going to her side, she knelt down beside her chair, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alicia, what is wrong?" she asked, concerned. The blonde just shook her head, and pointed to the papers. Blue Fire frowned. "To Jake Salone, one hundred dollars," she read, carefully. "Who is Matthew Winters?"

"My brother," explained Alicia, drying her tears as best she could. "These are the loans he had to take out in order to get the ranch, and the first dozen horses. Since he didn't get them paid before he got sick, it's up to me, and I just can't do it!" she cried. "I don't have the money, and I don't have the colts!"

Robyn sighed as she gave the blonde a quick hug, and then allowed the woman to cry on her shoulder. "It's okay," she assured her. "I will think of something. Come, we will go to bed, now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robyn!" said Alicia, sniffling. "You wanted to read tonight!"

"It is all right," she smiled. "We will read tomorrow. Now we rest. Good night, Alicia," said Blue Fire, as the woman walked into her bedroom, and the Indian lay down on the couch.

_I must think of a way for Alicia to get the money she needs,_ she thought. Praying for guidance, she soon fell asleep, and dreamt of horses.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Alicia was surprised to awake the next morning, and find herself the first one up. Hearing nothing from the living room, she dressed quickly, and wandered out to the sofa, where she found Blue Fire. The Indian was indeed awake, but was kneeling on the ground, her head bowed.

The blonde tried not to startle her. "What are you doing?" she asked, softly.

Blue eyes opened, and locked with her own. "Do you not pray?" questioned the tall woman, confused. She'd begun to practice the white man's way of praying, quietly and without a ceremony, not long after her Grandfather died, because he encouraged her to learn about their culture. He said it would be useful, since the pale-faces seemed to be spreading like wildfire in the land they once called their own…

"Well, yes, but not very often," admitted the rancher, bringing the Indian back to the present.

Robyn frowned. "You do not thank the Great Spirit for the gift of life, or the food we eat, or the sun that warms our day?" she asked. "You do not ask the Giver of Life for good health, and safe travel in the days to come?"

Alicia shrugged. "We call our Great Spirit 'God'," she explained. "And yes, I pray occasionally, but I don't mention all of those things. I guess I should."

"How is it that you have rain if you do not pray for it?"

The blonde decided she really did not want to get into a religious debate with her friend, so simply replied, "I think He just sees what we need from His place in Heaven, and helps us. Speaking of rain, it's starting to drizzle out there. How about a quick breakfast? Then I'll clean out the stalls," she said, and Blue Fire agreed, rising to her feet in one swift movement.

After a healthy portion of warm oatmeal for each woman, Blue Fire offered to do a check of the fences, and Alicia went to muck out the stalls.

"Blue Fire, maybe you should wear my brother's clothes today," the blonde suggested. "I wouldn't want you to get your own dirty, or muddy, if you have another choice."

With a sigh, Blue Fire agreed, and changed quickly, before going on to the day's work. The tall Indian was gone for a while, finding a patch of wire that needed repair, and watched as a herd of mustangs frolicked in the soft rain.

_Mustangs,_ she thought, with a smile, as an idea came to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blonde was emptying damp hay and manure into the forest as fertilizer, taking it out by the bucketful. By the time she was only half done, the rain was threatening to let up, but she was already soaked. She knew, judging by the cold wind, that her wet clothes would only serve to catch her a cold, but she had to clean the stalls, or the horses would get sick. 

Thrush was not an illness she wanted to deal with, since it was preventable. Keep a clean stall, and the horses' hooves won't get dirty, and their feet won't get infected. If they get infected, it could lead to thrush, which was known to cause lameness if not treated soon after.

_All I need is a lame horse,_ she sighed, sneezing as she filled up the next load.

She was almost finished when Blue Fire came riding in, and came to screeching halt when she saw that Alicia was still out, working in the barn, dripping wet. The drizzle had stopped a few minutes ago, but the wind was still cold, and Robyn didn't like the way the woman was coughing and sneezing.

"Alicia!" she called, entering the barn. "Go into the house, and get into bed. I will finish here." The blonde looked like she was going to protest, so Blue Fire continued, in a softer tone. "You will get sick if you do not go inside, Alicia. Please, so you will be well. I will be in to make you tea," she added, and the blonde sighed, handing her the bucket as she walked into the house, shivering the entire way.

Ten minutes later, the tall Indian entered the house, running a hand through her hair, still damp from the rain earlier in the day. Checking up on Alicia, she found the woman huddled under her covers, wearing a dry nightgown.

"Alicia, I think I have an idea to help with money," she said, and green eyes brightened, urging her to continue. "The wild mustangs are on your property often. There are many of them, and I can train some for you, to breed and sell. More horses is what you need, yes?"

The blonde smiled. "That's terrific, Blue Fire!" she said. "You're sure it won't hurt the herd to lose a few?" Robyn nodded. "Okay, then. Thank you." When she began to cough, the Indian remembered why she had come into the room in the first place - to check on the rancher.

"I will fix your tea," she promised, making sure Alicia didn't need anything before then, and walked into the kitchen. As she filled the kettle with water, and began to build the fire, she reached for her knife when she heard someone else come in the house.

"Who are you?" she demanded, to the young blonde man who walked in, carrying a package under his arm.

"Brian," he said, tipping the brim of his hat to her, his brown eyes sparkling. "I came to see how Alicia was doing with all this rain. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Robyn," she said. "I work for Alicia." _This must be Daniel's brother,_ she thought, eyeing him carefully.

"Where is she?"

Blue Fire raised an eyebrow at him, still cautious of the lad. "In her room," she said, and watched him go, taking off his hat as he walked down the hallway. Knocking on the door, he apparently got an answer, and entered the room.

Minutes later, as Robyn worked on starting the fire to heat the water, the young boy left the house, looking quite unhappy. Her suspicions piqued when the boy did not leave on his horse, nor in the direction of town, the Indian made sure the water for the tea would be all right if she left for a while, and headed outside.

Blue Fire frowned as she followed the man out of Alicia's house, and to a small place hidden in the forest. The brush had been cleared away, and even in the darkness, the Indian could see the shape of another person waiting in the shadows, but was unable to tell who it was.

As Brian hurried into the clearing, Robyn climbed into a nearby tree to remain hidden, and listened carefully.

"Well?" asked the man in the shadows; his voice was vaguely familiar, but the Indian was unable to place it.

The boy hung his head. "Things aren't going exactly as planned," he admitted, sadly. "I thought she'd have given up by now, but that damned woman put a glitch in things! If I could just get rid of her, it'd be so much easier," he complained.

"How is she a problem?" the man asked.

"Alicia says she's going to start bringing in more horses, which means more foals, and more money. At this rate, she might just pay off her debts!"

"We can't have that," mused the other. "The Boss wants this land, and since she won't sell it, the only way to do that is to make her lose it. Find a way to get rid of a few horses, the young ones, and make it look like an accident. I'll take care of the other problem," he said, and Brian nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. "I think I know how to do it. I found out from Lauren that she feeds the foals a different feed than the others. Horses don't take too well to poisoned oats," he grinned.

The man nodded. "Do it," he ordered, "but make sure it works. I don't want her bringing in any more money right now. The Boss is pissed enough as it is, not having his land already. Understand?"

"Sure," Brian said.

"Now, go." Both men left, and if it hadn't been so late, and Blue Fire hadn't been worried about Alicia, she would have followed the mysterious man to a lighted area. But, instead, she headed back to the Ranch to check up on the ill rancher, determined to find out the man's identity at another time, and to remember Brian's intent to harm the horses.

Robyn made sure she returned first, so Brian wouldn't know she'd been out, and pretended to be heating the tea for Alicia when the man walked in.

"You may go," she told him, stopping him in his tracks. "I will take care of Alicia on my own."

"Look, it's pretty obvious you don't like me, and I don't like you, but Alicia's my friend, and I want to help her. If you're going to take care of her, then at least let me take care of the horses, so you can concentrate on her," he offered.

_He's good,_ thought the Indian. _If I hadn't heard him, I'd almost be convinced he really wanted to help. I am going to have to be very careful with this one…_

"No, thank you," she replied. "I can take care of it. I will tell Alicia you volunteered to help," she added, eyeing him carefully. "I must take her the tea, now. Rest is good for her, so I will have time to tend to the horses later, while she sleeps."

The man glared at her, but couldn't think up another excuse, so briskly walked out of the house. As Blue Fire strained to see through the dark, he entered the barn, and didn't leave for quite a while. Making a mental note to check the feed for any signs of being tainted, Robyn walked down the hallway, carrying the cup of warm tea into Alicia's bedroom, where the woman was wide awake.

"Thank you," said the blonde, and coughed into her hand, wincing at the pain it caused in her chest.

"You should sleep," said Blue Fire, giving the woman her sagebrush tea, which the Indian knew was good for healing colds; it caused the person to sweat out the illness. She'd added some sugar, so it wouldn't be as bitter for the blonde to swallow. "Drink, and sleep, and you will feel better in the morning."

"I dozed off a little," she admitted, "but not for very long." With the cup of tea in one hand, the rancher squirmed in bed, trying to get comfortable. Each coughing fit caused her muscles to tighten, and so now her back was sore.

Blue Fire was going to ask what was wrong, when she happened to notice a small package of food on the bedside table.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing.

Alicia followed her finger, and smiled a little. "Brian left me some cornbread. He said his mother baked it," she said. "It was warm when I ate the first little bit, but I'm afraid it's probably cold by now."

"How much did you eat?" asked the Indian, her senses alert.

"Not much," shrugged the blonde. "Maybe half. Why? Do you want some?"

The tall woman shook her head. "No, thank you," she said, motioning for Alicia to drink her tea. If her suspicions were correct, Alicia had just eaten half a loaf of tainted cornbread, and would be sick by morning. She doubted the man had put in enough to kill her, just to make her ill, but she wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she wasn't going to mention anything to Alicia until she was positive, because if she piqued the blonde's suspicions, it was possible she wouldn't be able to find out anything else about the man or the mysterious partner he was meeting with after dark. And in order to stop them, she had to find out exactly what they wanted, how they wanted to do it, and who all they were working with.

Just as she'd hoped, not long after Alicia finished her tea, she fell sound asleep. Taking the empty cup from her relaxed hands, Blue Fire walked into the kitchen, and decided it was time for her to go to bed as well. Stretching out on the couch, she kept an ear open, should Alicia call her for anything, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Later that night, the Indian was startled awake. Listening hard, she frowned when everything was silent. She was about to shrug it off, and go back to sleep, when she heard Alicia call her name, frightened. 

"Robyn!" cried the woman. "Blue Fire, no, don't!"

Leaping off the couch, Blue Fire ran into the woman's bedroom, ready for anything - except a nightmare. That was not what she'd been anticipating. The small blonde was tossing fitfully under her covers, a cold sweat covering her skin, her hands balled into fists, defending herself from the inner demons that plagued her. Robyn noted her rapid breathing, and knew she had to wake her with care.

"Alicia," she said, softly, approaching the woman's bedside. "Alicia, wake up." Placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, she continued to talk quietly, until the blonde awoke with a start.

"Robyn?" asked Alicia, as her cloudy green eyes tried to focus. The Indian nodded, and started to move away in order to retrieve a cool cloth to help with the fever, but Alicia gripped her arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Please, don't leave me." The small voice was hoarse, and scared.

"I won't," Blue Fire reassured her, sitting in the chair she had positioned next to her bed. "Can you tell me what you dreamt?" Robyn knew that in her own culture dreams were important, and assumed it was the same for the white man. Although she had never been very good at interpreting them for herself, if Alicia desired, she could find someone who could.

The woman nodded, and made sure the tall Indian's hand was clutched tightly in her own before she spoke.

"I was standing in a green field," she began, "and the sun was shining. There were trees, and grass, and horses, and everything was perfect. You walked up beside me, and we were just looking at the blue sky," she decided not to add the part where Blue Fire had wrapped her arms around her waist, "when all of a sudden, everything turned dark. The sky was gray, and the grass died, and the horses disappeared, and the trees were bare… it was as if everything just _stopped._

"Some men came up beside us, four or five, I guess. They were white, except one, who was Apache. But they had guns, and they came to take you away," sniffled the woman. "You just turned and walked away, you didn't even put up a fight, and I was all alone."

Robyn said nothing; she still feared the day the white men, or her own people, would find her. She knew they would, at some point, and she'd have to leave. She had no doubt there was truth to Alicia's dream. The only question was: how long did she have?

"I will be right back," she said, standing. "I am only going to get a cool cloth to help you. You are sick, and have a fever." Reluctantly, the blonde nodded, and the tall Indian left the room for only a minute, before returning with two bowls. One was filled with fresh water and a rag, while the other was empty, sure to be used if Alicia was as sick as Blue Fire suspected her to be.

"Rest," said the Indian, placing the refreshing cloth on the ill woman's warm forehead. "I will fix more tea for you." The blonde just nodded, enjoying the nice feeling of being taken care of and didn't say a word when Blue Fire walked out of the room.

Returning with the cup of tea a while later, the Indian was deeply bothered to find the young rancher emptying the contents of her stomach into the basin provided. Each time she would stop to breathe, her stomach would rebel. This continued for a long while, long enough for Blue Fire to have to reheat the tea, before Alicia was too weak to even hold herself up, much less throw up.

With a small whimper of pain that comes from a sick stomach, the blonde leaned back into her pillow, not feeling any better.

"Tea?" offered the tall woman, but the blonde shook her head.

"I can't," she protested, weakly. Not only was her stomach objecting against it, she wasn't sure she had enough strength to sit up.

The tall woman sighed, but nodded, and rinsed the cloth on the flushed forehead, gently replacing it in an attempt to lower the woman's fever.

"You should rest," suggested Blue Fire.

"I don't even know if I can do that," sighed Alicia. "I don't have anything left in my stomach, but it still won't calm down. How can I rest when I'm freezing?"

"That is the fever," said the Indian. "Try to sleep. I will stay here," she assured the woman, remembering her dream. Green eyes closed, and within twenty minutes, the ill rancher was asleep, soft snores filling the air.

_Brian would poison his friend for this Shadow Man,_ thought Robyn, angrily. _And this Shadow Man would tell him to do it, for his "Boss"._ _He would make her ill for whatever he receives in return. For as much as she ate, she may be sick for a long time, but if she ate it all, it may have bedded her for more than a week._

_Or worse._

Blue Fire kept up her bedside vigil past dawn, gently cleansing the woman's flushed face with the cool cloth, making sure she was there whenever Alicia awoke, and continually trying to get her to drink some tea.

Each time the blonde woke up, she'd only end up getting sick again. Blue Fire urged her to drink the tea, because it was the only way she'd be able to ease her stomach, but the woman refused, claiming she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"You must try," insisted the Indian, but the moment the brew was close enough for the rancher to smell, she was forced to lean over the side of the bed and retch.

When more than a day had gone by, and Alicia had still consumed nothing, Robyn knew she had to do something. Unless the blonde had substance, it would take her even longer to recuperate.

"Please, Alicia," pleaded Blue Fire. "You need to drink this to get better." The woman tried to sit up, but her head ached so badly, and she was so sore all over, she collapsed back onto the bed in a heap.

Wordlessly, the tall Indian climbed in beside her, lifted her up into a sitting position, and then sat behind her, settling the smaller woman between her legs. Letting the woman lean back against her, and trying not to think of the rather intimate circumstances, Robyn put the blonde head against her shoulder, and helped her sip slowly from the cup.

"Easy," she soothed, as Alicia took small swallows, and struggled to keep them down. "Drink as much as you can."

"Thank you," said Alicia, when she had taken in all she could, and had to admit she felt a little better. Trying to relax, she unconsciously snuggled closer into the tall Indian's side, and was soon asleep.

Blue Fire sat there for a moment, attempting to decide if she could get up without waking Alicia, or if she even wanted to try. Biting her lip, she slowly reached over, and grabbed the book that lay on the small bedside table, opening it to the first page. Her words uncertain, and halting, she slowly began reading the tale aloud.

"Strange," she muttered, when the words began to confuse her.

A soft voice drifted from beneath her, and Alicia said, still held securely in an embrace the Indian didn't remember forming, "Hamlet isn't the best thing to start with."

Blue Fire frowned. "Ham-let?" she repeated.

The blonde nodded. "By a man named William Shakespeare. He lived in England, and a long time ago, they spoke a little differently than we do now," she explained.

The Indian agreed. "Soft, marry… these words I know, but do not understand in this book," the tall woman said, frustrated.

Alicia sympathized. "I have trouble with it, too, sometimes," she admitted. When the blonde began to cough, she felt the arms around her tighten the barest amount, and when she was able, Blue Fire reached out and brought the cup of tea towards her again.

"Drink, and rest," she urged. To the Indian's delight, Alicia finished the rest of the tea, and fell asleep soon after, safe in the tall woman's arms.

_I was reading - I do not remember holding her,_ the Indian thought, barely catching herself in time, before she began tracing idle patterns on the soft skin under her fingertips. _What is happening to me? I feel strangely around her, but when I am not near, I feel empty. Seeing her sick makes me sad, and I would do anything if it would make her well again… why? _

"I need to speak with Mother," she sighed, quietly. When Alicia recovered, she'd have to make a trip out to the Apache tribe, and sneak in to see her mother, who still accepted her presence.

A little tired herself, Blue Fire closed her eyes, and soon joined the rancher in slumber.

* * *

Two days later, Alicia was feeling much better. Blue Fire still insisted she stay in bed, and only left the woman's side to tend to the horses or to fix a meal, if it was absolutely necessary. 

"Robyn, I'm feeling fine," persisted the blonde, and the Indian nodded.

"Good," she said. "You are still weak from the sickness, and tomorrow you may go outside, but today, you still must rest."

The blonde sighed, and almost looked as though she was going to pout. "At least it's dusk," she muttered, and Blue Fire smiled.

"You are almost as impatient as me," she grinned. "Wait here. I will feed horses, and then make dinner." The rancher agreed, and after checking on the horses, returned to the house to prepare a meal for both Alicia and herself.

Entering the bedroom with a bowl of soup in each hand, and bread balanced on top, she handed one to Alicia, and sat down on the chair with her own. The two ate in silence for a while, until the blonde had to say something.

"Robyn, I just wanted to thank you for everything."

The Indian looked up, and shrugged. "You are welcome," she said, and went back to her meal.

"No, I mean it," continued Alicia, and blue eyes met her own serious gaze. "You've spent almost five days in here, cooped up with me, taking care of me when I was sick. You made sure I got well, and, more importantly, you stayed with me. That means a lot," she smiled. "Thank you."

Blue Fire nodded. "But I do not want to do it again anytime soon," she said. "I do not want to see you sick again. I don't like it," she uttered, and her blue eyes grew wide when she realized she'd said that out loud.

"Yeah, well, neither do I," grinned the blonde, finished her dinner. "That was good, Blue Fire. Now, if it's okay with you, I think I'll get some sleep, so that way the morning will come faster." The tall woman nodded, and took the dishes into the kitchen.

Softly, she knocked on the woman's door, just before she went to bed herself.

"Alicia?" she asked, quietly, hoping she didn't wake the woman.

"What is it?" replied the blonde, softly.

"I wanted to tell you I will not be here in the morning when you wake up," she said, and green eyes widened. "I will leave early, I need to speak with someone, but I should be back by nightfall."

The blonde willed her heart to slow down. "For a minute there, I thought you were leaving for good," she confessed, and the Indian looked surprised. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then. And, Blue Fire?" she called, before the woman could turn away.

"Yes?" prompted the tall woman.

"Be careful." With a small smile, the Indian nodded, and made her way down the hallway, collapsing on the couch. A little less worry on her mind, knowing Alicia was going to be okay, the tall woman was asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, just before dawn, Blue Fire arose, and gathered her things. Minutes later, she was ready to go, and placed a small package on the kitchen table before she walked out the door. 

Slipping into the Apache camp, she moved swiftly, and soon found her mother's kowa. The thatches of grass that covered the poles had been covered themselves, with deerskin, to keep it watertight in the rain, and warm during the cool nights.

Glancing around, making sure no one was watching her, she entered the hut with haste. Once inside, she made sure her mother was alone, and dropped to her knees, bowing her head.

"Shi ma," she said, softly, and the woman turned around, almost dropping the bowl she held in her hands in surprise. The old woman wore a dress, more of a long shirt with intricate trimming, decorated with paint and beads of all colors. Her black hair was streaked with gray, and her kind blue eyes showed their age.

"Daughter!" smiled Feather in the Wind, lifting her only child's chin with her hands. "You have returned at last. I was worried! I have missed you so."

"And I have missed you," said Blue Fire, rising to her feet to give her mother a strong hug, having to lean down a bit, since she was a head taller than her mother. "But I cannot come home for long, you know that. I am not welcome, but I will come often to see you."

Cocking her head to the side, the elderly woman bade her daughter to sit beside her on the furs, and gently tucked Blue Fire's long dark tresses behind her ear. "What is it that troubles you, my child? You have come to talk, yes?"

The tall Indian nodded. "I have come to seek your counsel," she confirmed. "Mother, there is someone… when I see her I… when I am around her I feel… I don't know how I feel! She is kind, and smart, and has taught me to read. I owe her my life," she admitted. "She saved my life, and tended to my wounds, after I escaped the white man's tent.

"She says she is not a healer, but I hurt less when I am near her, no matter what has caused me pain. I want only to see her smile, and laugh, and I find I am willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen," she explained. "When I am near her, I feel strange, but when I am away from her, it is as though my heart and body wish to be close to her again.

"When she is sick or hurt, I feel it, too. And if she is in danger, or frightened, I feel as though I would give my life to make it better. I find myself holding her in my arms, and wanting to touch her skin. Why am I feeling like this?" she asked, utterly confused.

Feather in the Wind smiled, fondly. "My daughter, you are in love. This woman must be very special, to have taken your heart," she said, and Blue Fire nodded.

"She is," she muttered. "But, Mother, she is white!"

The older woman sighed. "My child, do you remember the story of the Great Spirit, and how He made one soul of the same for two animals?" Blue Fire nodded. "Well, He did something like that for His people, too.

"Somewhere, out there, for all of us, is the person who shares our soul. They do not have the same soul as us, but one that we need to complete our own. And if we find that person, our joy is limitless," she said. "Our soul mate can be anyone, but when we find them, we must never let them go, for the love we share can never be equaled."

"So, it is not wrong for me to love a white?" questioned Blue Fire, and her mother shook her head.

"No more than it is wrong for you to love a woman, my daughter," she assured her. "There are some who would say you are wrong, for both of those reasons, but they can never know the love you feel. It is sad, when one cannot love their own for who they are," she sighed.

"I left her a gift for her birthday," the younger Indian said. "That is right?"

Feather in the Wind bit back a smile - she had never seen her daughter so nervous, or so worried about what was right. "Do whatever your heart tells you, Blue Fire, and it will be right. But the heart speaks softly, so you must listen closely," she advised.

"I would like for you to meet her," said Blue Fire, and Feather in the Wind smiled.

"I would also like to meet the one who my daughter loves, and loves her in return." Seeing the sudden change in her daughter's face, she paused. "What is it?"

"I do not know that she loves me in return," she sighed. "How could she? She is soft, and gentle, and I am an Apache warrior who killed two of her own. She does not even know of that yet; I am afraid to tell her," she confessed. "Mother, I do not want to leave her."

"Tell her how you feel," suggested her mother.

Blue Fire shook her head, and tears began forming in her eyes. "I cannot, because I do not want _her_ to leave _me_." Holding her daughter close, Feather in the Wind hummed softly to her, trying to comfort the one she loved.

"Oh, my daughter," she sighed. "You will do what is right when the time comes," she assured. "I believe in you, and you must believe in yourself. Trust in your Spirit Guide; the great wolf will help you."

"I cannot stay long," she sniffled, drying her tears as she sat a little straighter, keeping her mother's arm around her. "I told Alicia I would be back by dark, and I do not want to worry her."

"Alicia. That is her name?"

Blue Fire nodded. "Alicia Winters," the tall woman added. "She runs a horse ranch on her own. I am teaching her Apache, and she teaches me to read English. To hide me from the white men, she has given me a new name, so I will be safe. She calls me "Robyn". If you meet her, mother, you will like her, I know. She is very kind," smiled Blue Fire.

"I am sure she is," agreed her mother. "Come, eat with me, and rest before you go." Nodding, Robyn got to her feet, and helped her mother prepare the food they would share.

* * *

When it was time for her to go, Blue Fire gave her mother a strong hug, and promised to return again soon. 

"I will try to see you before the earth is reddish brown," said Robyn. It was late spring, the time of many leaves, and she hoped to return before late fall.

"Perhaps I will see your Alicia before then," said Feather in the Wind. "I know the Ranch you speak of. Be safe, my child," she added.

"And you, mother," said Robyn, slipping out of the tent, and heading towards Escape Ranch. She was just a few minutes away from her destination, when her blue eyes caught a strange sight in the light of the setting sun. Approaching the form, her heart wrenched when she saw a wolf, her leg caught in a steel trap, no longer breathing.

_White hunters,_ she thought, sadly.

Saying a prayer for the animal, she went to leave, when she thought she heard something. Was the wolf alive yet? No, she was sure of that - as were the flies and ants. As she watched, a small, pure white replica of the larger wolf wriggled out from under his mother's cold paw, and locked eyes with the Indian.

"Spirit Guide," she said, dropping to her knees, reaching for the small wolf. Picking him up into her arms gently, she continued on her way, knowing the young pup would need food and water, and care. She felt the connection with her Spirit Guide almost immediately, and knew she had been sent to find, and take care of, the young wolf.

Her only concern now was explaining it to Alicia.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The blonde was watching the sunset, keeping a close eye out for the tall woman she worried about, and a smile rose to the surface when she saw the unmistakable form of her Apache friend on the horizon. Alicia raised an eyebrow at the woman as she walked into the house, very clearly holding something under her jacket.

"What is it?" she asked, and the tall Indian met her gaze.

"His mother was killed by traps," Robyn explained, not withdrawing the small bundle. She was going to make sure Alicia would keep him, at least for the night, before she let her know what it was. "Found him alone by her side. He is young, and would stay with her body until he starved to death."

The fair eyebrow did not lower. "What is it?" repeated Alicia.

The Indian sighed, and opened her jacket, revealing a small white ball of fur. Alicia guessed the young pup to be about three or four months old, his oversized paws an indication of how large he was going to grow up to be, his most defining feature being the almost clear blue eyes that stared at her.

His fur was dirty, but he didn't seem to be hurt, and he wriggled happily in the Indian's arms. Carefully reaching her arm out, Alicia petted the pup's head, and smiled when he licked her hand veraciously.

"Cute little dog," she said, and the Indian looked at her.

"Is not a dog," Robyn clarified. "Is all wolf. Brothers were taken, he is only one. Alicia," she continued, her voice heavy enough to cause green eyes to meet her own, "I do not mean to keep him if you will not have him, but I could not leave him."

"How is it that he just let you pick him up?" questioned the blonde, saying nothing of Robyn's subtle query at the moment. "Most wolfs don't like humans."

The Indian shrugged. "Wolf is my Spirit Guide," was all she said, and Alicia knew right then that she'd be adopting the young wolf, if it meant something to Blue Fire.

"What will he eat?"

"Scraps," replied Blue Fire, hoping Alicia's questions would mean she was going to let him stay. "Will be good for protection of horses."

_And you, if I am away,_ added the Indian, silently.

Alicia sighed, and pretended to be deeply considering the idea, although she'd already fallen in love with the little wolf, and wouldn't turn him away if Blue Fire asked her to. Besides, she secretly thought the look of expectation that covered the Indian's face was just too cute to resist. She looked like a little child who'd just asked to have a cookie before supper, and was eagerly awaiting a response.

"I suppose," she said, at last, and a huge grin lit the bronzed face.

"Thank you," said Blue Fire, sincerely. "He will be no trouble, and I will take care of him. Hold him?" she offered, and the blonde readily agreed, taking the wolf into her arms, laughing heartily when she received a wet tongue across her face.

"Here," she smiled, handing the pup back to the Indian. "You take him, and I'll make dinner for us all." Robyn nodded, and hefted the wolf into her arms, sitting down on the couch with him. Removing a strap of spare leather from her bag, she and her new friend played tug-of-war with the toy, until Alicia called them to the table.

With two bowls on the table, and one on the floor, the three ate the thick stew with relish. Wolf, as Blue Fire had decided to call him, seemed to enjoy the meat and gravy the best, and she wondered how long it had been since he'd eaten.

As the tall woman was clearing the table, she was startled when Alicia came up next to her, and gave her a strong hug.

"Thank you," the blonde murmured, and Blue Fire returned the hug.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the earrings," answered Alicia. "They're beautiful. How did you know?"

"Saw you looking at them in the store," replied Robyn. "Traded for them. You like them?" the Indian asked, hopefully, and Alicia grinned.

"Very much," she agreed, happily. "It's a wonderful birthday gift, even if it is a little early."

"When is the day?"

"The day after tomorrow," smiled the blonde. "But, that's all right. Why don't we get some rest? I'm sure Wolf is tired, too," she said, and Robyn nodded, bidding Alicia good night as she left the kitchen.

Alicia made sure the white wolf had a bowl of water before she went to bed, and smiled when she saw Blue Fire brushing out his fur before she slept. Stretching out on the couch, she grinned when Wolf lay down on her chest, and soon both were sound asleep.

* * *

The next day, Blue Fire spent every free moment with Wolf, working with him. Alicia noticed with amusement that the pup followed her everywhere. If she was looking for the Indian, all she had to do was find Wolf. 

"Robyn, what does it mean, that Wolf is your Spirit Guide?" she asked, as the animal in question sat on Blue Fire's lap, just after their daily reading time.

"Everyone has a Spirit Guide," she began. "Sometimes they are even named for them, if the animal appears at their birth. When I was only a girl, I became very sick with a fever. The medicine man did everything he could, and everyone prayed to the Great Giver of Life, but nothing worked. They believed I became ill when I stepped in the trail left by a snake, and even the sand picture did no good.

"Then, one day, as my mother sat with me, sure it would be my last day, a white wolf was spotted in the camp. It is said he went directly up to our kowa, and lay down in front of it, not leaving until the sun went to sleep.

"The next morning, I was much better, and told my mother how I had dreamt of a medicine man coming to me in the form of a wolf, and healing my sickness. Since then, the Great Wolf has been my Spirit Guide. To find a pure white wolf, as when I was a child… I am very grateful," she finished, softly.

Alicia smiled, and patted Wolf on the head, grinning when his pink tongue snaked between her fingers. "That means you're pretty special, huh, Wolf?" asked the blonde, and the pup yipped his agreement, as Blue Fire laughed.

"I will start with mustangs tomorrow," Robyn said, and Alicia agreed. "I wear my deerskin clothes, because it is more comfortable for me to move in." The woman didn't seem to mind, and Robyn felt relieved - she'd been afraid of angering the young blonde by saying she wasn't going to wear her brother's clothes.

"Do you mind if I watch you?" asked the blonde, timidly.

The tall woman shook her head. "I would like to teach you to train them as I do," she said. "It is not hard, and will bring you closer to them. That way, you will be able to keep getting the horses, and training them, if I leave."

Green eyes lowered. "You're leaving?" asked Alicia, before she could stop herself. She couldn't help it - she had to know! Perhaps the woman was tired of being cooped up with a white woman…

"No," said Blue Fire, a little too quickly, mentally kicking herself for slipping. "But, I am Indian," she pointed out. "Some day, I may have to leave here, if your people wish."

"Even if they tell you, you don't have to go!" protested the blonde.

Blue Fire smiled, sadly. "Alicia, you do not understand," she said. "I am an Indian. To the whites, I am a savage - I raid villages and kill. It is true. My people have done many things that are not right," she admitted.

"If your people tell me to leave, I must go," stated the Indian. _If it is only to protect you, I must go._ "It would be better for me to leave, than to make trouble by staying."

"It doesn't matter to me what they think!"

"And if it matters to me?" countered Blue Fire, softly. She sighed. "Alicia, you are my friend - I would not want to distance you from your people. Now, please, enough of this talk," she said, forcing a smile. "It is time to rest - we will greet the sun tomorrow."

Alicia nodded, and made her way to the bedroom, her heart heavy with the thought that the Indian might one day leave her.

_I did not want to tell you that I might have to leave,_ thought Robyn. _And not after your dream. So help me, Alicia, I swear, if there is any way, I will not leave you. If there is _any _way…_

* * *

"So, now what do we do?" asked Alicia, as she sat astride Thunder. Blue Fire was next to her, riding Winter Escape, a wild mustang trailing behind them, with a rope around his neck. The large bay stallion was following the palomino well, and Robyn was pleased. 

"We take him back to the ranch, and I will train him in the same pen I did Winter Escape," said Robyn, patting the said horse on the neck, who whinnied at her, softly. The mustang had been a chore to capture, but once Robyn had set her sights on him, Alicia realized the horse was as good as caught… even if it did take the better part of an hour to actually do it.

"And how are you going to train him?" questioned the intrigued blonde.

"I will speak to him in his own language, so he understands what I am doing," explained Robyn, patiently. "Everything has their own language - it is only a matter of learning to speak it."

Arriving at the ranch, Blue Fire loosed the new stallion into the pen, and asked Alicia to stand next to the barn.

"I will tell you what I am doing as I do it, but it would be best if you are not easily seen. Do not want to distract him," added the Indian, and Alicia readily complied. Green eyes watching her every move, Blue Fire entered the pen with a long, soft, cotton rope coiled in her hand.

The horse snorted at her, and attempted to charge her, but the tall Indian was ready. Squaring her shoulders, she looked the horse in the eye, and took a quick step towards him. The horse skirted away to the edge of the pen, and started cantering around the corral, as far away from the woman in the center as he could be.

"I am telling him I want him to go away," explained Blue Fire. She occasionally tossed the rope in his direction to keep him going, but was careful never to let the cotton line touch him. "A mare will do this when a colt has done something wrong; it is a form of casting him out, and also telling him I know his language."

Alicia watched, wide-eyed.

After the horse had made about six revolutions, the Indian called Alicia's attention to another point. "Horses know every move you make," she said. "Now, as he trots around, near a gallop, I am staring at his eyes, and keeping my shoulders right at him. That tells him I'm still angry.

"Watch; I'm looking at his shoulder." As she said this, Blue Fire shifted her gaze, and the horse slowed a little. "Now I watch his flank." The stallion slowed almost to a brisk jog. "Back to his eyes." Immediately, the horse broke into a gallop, flying around the pen again.

"When he is ready to listen, and finally wants to know what's going on, and how he can get back on my good side, he will turn his ear towards me," predicted Blue Fire, from years of experience. Sure enough, within two more times around the pen, the stallion's inside ear (the one closest to Blue Fire) turned towards her, and stayed locked on her position as he ran.

"Now, I will make sure he is ready," she said, releasing the line in front of him, turning him the other direction. His inside ear once again tuned into the Indian, while his outside ear kept flickering, to-and-fro, registering all else that was going on around him.

"He is ready to talk, so I will stop using the rope," said the Indian, although she had steadily began cutting back on the number of times she tossed it towards the stallion. "And I will not go towards him; only a small step forward, and then I will move back.

"Plus, I will move my eyes away from his - I will watch his shoulders. It is my way of telling him I'm thinking about talking to him, but he has to prove to me he really wants to fix this," explained Robyn. "He will start chewing with his mouth, and may even stick his tongue out, and then will lower his head. When he does that, we can talk."

Just as she'd said, the stallion's head lowered to within six inches of the dirt, and his tongue could be seen as his jaw worked. He'd had enough of this running around the pen, and realized there was no way out, so now he began looking towards Blue Fire for help - that was just what she wanted.

"I will stop chasing him, and turn so I am not facing him square on," said the tall woman, and did just that. She moved so she was showing him, more or less, her right side and back. She looked down at the ground, in front of the horse, and stood completely still. The rope had been dropped, and her hands were rolled into loose fists.

The stallion took a step forward, away from the outer rim of the pen, and Blue Fire hunched over a little, showing the animal she was not a threat. With more confidence, the brown horse moved closer to her, not stopping until his nose was touching her shoulder. As Robyn walked in a small circle, the horse followed her, first one way, and then the other, never losing contact with her.

Reaching out, Blue Fire rubbed the stallion's nose, between his eyes, and grinned. "He is trusting me," she told Alicia, "by letting me touch where he cannot see. Now is the time when I will touch him all over, and get him used to me. I will lift his feet, another sign of trust, and touch under his belly.

"Alicia, will you get the halter, saddle, blanket, and bridle for me while I do this?" she requested, and the blonde was off in a flash. By the time she returned, the Indian was finishing up feeling the horse, and she was in time to watch her lift his right front hoof. The once wild horse now seemed to have no problem allowing Blue Fire to lift his foot, thus taking away his ability to run, should something happen.

"Amazing," she whispered, setting the tack down by the pen, as Robyn asked.

"Thanks," smiled the Indian, bringing the tack into the pen, and placing it in the center. The horse snorted, and eyed the new object with caution, backing up a ways. Blue Fire walked in between the saddle and the horse, until his attention was drawn back to her, and he chose to follow her, rather than stare at the frighteningly foreign thing in the middle.

First, the tall woman fastened the bridle, and made sure it was not too tight, but would not fall off, either. Rubbing the leather headpiece on his nose, then around his ears, and on to the rest of his body, Robyn sent him away each time he shied from the object. When he'd lower his head, she'd turn to the side again, and allow him back by her side. It didn't take long for the horse to become accustomed to the bridle, though Robyn did not fasten it yet.

The blanket was next, and Robyn did the same as she had with the bridle, taking time to rub it all over the horse. The stallion took the new feeling without a movement, and stood strong when the Indian placed the blanket on his back.

The saddle was a heavy and unfamiliar weight, but other than shifting his feet to proportion the extra weight, the stallion didn't move. Robyn was careful not to swing the saddle up, and drop it onto his back, as that would hurt him, and he would associate the saddle with pain in the future. Instead, she settled it gently on his back, making sure it was centered.

Once the saddle was secure, and everything was adjusted correctly, Blue Fire once more squared her shoulders to the horse, sending him away. He bucked as the saddle moved with him, but eventually, he calmed down, and lowered his head again, ready to go back to the woman.

"He must understand that I will only talk to him again once he is used to the saddle, and takes it with ease," explained Blue Fire, as the horse approached her still form again, and touched her shoulder.

She slipped the bridle on with no problem, and the horse even allowed the strange feeling bit to be put into his mouth. Patting his neck, and rubbing his ears to make sure he wouldn't cause trouble with future bridling, Blue Fire placed her left foot in the left stirrup, but did not step up. She simply put a bit of her weight on the leather, asking the horse if he was able to support her.

When the stallion stood still, and strong, the woman lifted herself up, and simply laid across the saddle. She was allowing the horse to get used to her weight, before actually sitting in the seat. After a few minutes like that, she carefully moved her left foot back into the stirrup, took her right leg over, and settled herself in the saddle.

Normally, she would not have used a saddle, because she never rode with one, but if there was a chance Alicia would ride the horse, she didn't want him to spook the first time he was saddled and ridden.

"I will let him go where he wants for the first little while," said the woman. "Then, I will begin teaching him how to listen to what I tell him, and go where I want him to go. You know how to do that, yes?" she questioned, and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "That was terrific, Robyn," she complimented. The woman had taken a completely green horse, captured him, broken him, and put a rider and saddle on his back - all in less than three hours! The men she had seen attempt to break a wild horse had been busy for weeks, using much more brutal methods, no less.

"One more thing," added Robyn, as the horse wandered around, as if having a hunk of leather and Apache Indian on his back were the most natural thing in all the world, "I did not tell him to do anything - I asked. Never say to a horse, "You _will _do this". Say, "I _would like_ for you to do this"."

The blonde smiled. "Okay," she agreed. "How long are you going to stay up there?" she asked.

The Indian shrugged. "Not long," she stated. "I will ride him for a little while every day, until he knows what to do when I ask, and then will take for a real ride. I usually spend much time with them when I first work with them," she added. "You understand now how to talk with the horse?"

Alicia grinned. "Yeah, I think I do," she said. "I just can't get over that - he walked right up to you and touched your shoulder! It was amazing!"

* * *

The tall woman smiled inwardly as the blonde chattered non-stop about how great Blue Fire had been, and how remarkable it had been for her to watch her work, and the Indian was sure their supper would be cold before the rancher was done talking. 

"Alicia, your words are good for my heart, but my stomach is wanting food. We will talk while we eat, yes?" she offered, and the blonde blushed, but nodded.

"Sorry," she murmured, sipping the warm broth in silence.

Suddenly, as the blonde was about to speak, a low growl was heard. Glancing around, Alicia saw Wolf, standing next to the front door, his fur standing on end as he let out a snarl worthy of any grown dog.

"What's wrong?" asked Alicia, and Blue Fire shrugged, approaching the wolf. Listening carefully, she tried to figure out what the animal heard that had him so spooked, but didn't hear anything unusual. Opening the door to look outside, she watched with a frown as the pup raced out into the night.

"Wolf!" called Blue Fire, heading out after him. Without a second thought, the blonde followed the tall Indian into the darkness, as she called for the young wolf.

"I wonder what he was chasing," mused Alicia, as she stayed close to Robyn's side, searching for Wolf, and so far finding no sign.

"Could be anything," shrugged the Indian, not too worried about the wolf, but more concerned about where they were heading. She had been following the small trail she was able to find, and it was leading them closer and closer to the Apache land.

Blue Fire sighed, and became more agitated as they neared the Apache tribe. She knew the men often hunted in this part, and the women gathered berries, nuts, and wild fruits. It would be very bad if they were caught near the land.

"Alicia, go," she said, stopping in her tracks to face the woman. "I will find Wolf, you go home."

Alicia glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere," she stated. "I want to help you look for Wolf, too! Now, come on, he's got to be out here somewhere," she said, walking past the tall Indian to continue their search.

"Alicia, please," tried the tall woman. "It is late, and it can get cold at night. Return home, and I will come back later, with Wolf." The blonde shook her head. "You are not used to being out here when it is cold!" persisted the Indian.

Alicia put her hands on her hips, icily. "Robyn, I know exactly how cold it gets, and it's not a problem. I've lived here for most of my life… What's this really about?" she asked, and the blue gaze faltered.

"We are nearing the Apache," she admitted.

"And you don't want me to see them?"

"I don't want _them_ to see _you_," corrected Robyn. The smaller woman just shook her head, and kept walking, calling for Wolf, until she felt hands grab her shoulders. Blue eyes wide, the Indian spun Alicia around to face her, and pleaded with her to listen.

"Alicia, please! If they see you they will hurt you," she said. _Please, Alicia, listen to me! If you stay with me, they will find you, and I don't want you to see me hurt my own people, but I will if it means protecting you._

"You said when I first met you I could tell you to do something if it was in your best interest. I do not like having to do this, but I will, because I know what will happen if you stay out here!" The tall woman was frantic, and the blonde was silent for a moment, thinking about the danger.

"What about you?" she asked, gently. "What will they do if they find you? You said you're not welcome anymore," Alicia pointed out, concerned.

"I can take care of myself," she assured the woman. _And you, if I have to…_ "It is not that I do not want your help, but I will be able to search for Wolf better if I know you are safe. Please, go," she persisted. "I will return with Wolf when I find him."

Alicia couldn't help it. "Promise?"

"I promise," said the tall Indian, realizing the woman was afraid she wouldn't come back. "Go, and I will be back before long." Reluctantly, the blonde made her way back to the Ranch, leaving the tall Indian on her own.

Feeling a little better, Blue Fire called for Wolf, and her sensitive hearing picked up on his small bark. Following the soft sound, she was surprised by what the moon was showing her - the small white wolf was yipping at a coiled rattlesnake, dancing around as the serpent struck at him, but missed.

"Wolf!" called Robyn, but the pup was having too much fun. He'd gone out after he'd heard a wolf howl, and had found the little noisemaker curled up under a rock. He didn't know what it was, but it sure was fun to play with! The thing hadn't caught him yet, although he'd come awful close.

Trying to figure out how to draw the pup away from the poisonous snake, Blue Fire stepped back a few feet, and whistled, softly. Wolf's ears perked up, and he cocked his head at her, as the snake readied himself for the final strike. Sliding her foot out, the Indian nudged the rattler and grabbed Wolf by the scruff of the neck at the same time, barely escaping the sharp fangs herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked the young pup, once they were safely out of the range of the still very angry rattlesnake. Wolf barked, and licked her face, bathing her in a layer of slobber when she scratched his ears.

"You had me scared, Spirit Guide," she admitted. "You are the one I turn to, as I do now. What am I to do about Alicia? I am in love with her, as Mother said, but how can I expect her to love me in return? I am an Indian who killed two of her people - she will hate me!"

The tall woman sighed as they approached the ranch, and she saw the glow of the light from inside the house.

"She is so kind, waiting up to make sure I am safe," she said. "I am sure she has not eaten yet, although she is hungry often, because she waits for me. But, she is polite; that is the way she is. There is no reason for it to be anything more," the tall woman grieved.

Alicia was glad to see the two return, and while she tried to scold Wolf for running off, she ended up laughing, and hugging him tightly.

"We all need some rest," she said, after they'd finally eaten their dinner.

Blue Fire agreed. "Will wake early, to be with horse," Robyn said, as she cleared the table, and made sure Wolf had his meal ready and fresh water. "Good night, Alicia. I hope you enjoyed this birthday," she added, remembering that today was the actual date of the woman's birth.

"I did," she assured her, smiling. "The new mustang is going to be a great horse, thanks to you, and this day has been terrific. Thank you. Good night, Robyn," replied the blonde, walking into her room, as Blue Fire stretched out on the couch, sighing. It had been a good day with the mustang, but she was tired, and was soon asleep, her Spirit Guide by her side.

* * *

The next day, Robyn spent every waking moment with the newly broken mustang, and made sure Alicia did too, so the equine would get used to both women. By the time Wolf, Blue Fire, and Alicia returned to the house at nightfall, Swift River, as he was called, was eating calmly out of Alicia's hand, and even let her groom his coat. 

"I will make supper," offered the Indian, and the blonde had no objections, as she stretched out on the couch, resting a moment. A soft knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts, and she opened the door, her green eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Robyn, can you come here, please?" she called, and the Indian walked up next to her, her own deep blue eyes registering disbelief.

"Shi ma? Mother?" exclaimed the tall woman, shocked. "Come, you have traveled far. Rest," she urged, and Alicia nodded her permission, as the older woman made her way into the house.

"Nzhoo o'i'aa," said the blonde, the Apache phrase she'd learned for "Good evening".

Feather in the Wind smiled, and returned the greeting. "You are right, my daughter," she told Blue Fire, when the small rancher entered the kitchen to finish the meal so Blue Fire could talk with her mother. "She is pretty, and speaks our tongue well."

"What brings you to this place, mother?" asked Robyn, sitting on the couch next to her mother. "Surely you did not travel on your own, and at night!"

The woman nodded. "Yes," she said, "I did. At first, I was frightened, but then I heard the brave mba', the coyote, call to me, and I knew I would be safe. You are looking well, Blue Fire," she added, and the Indian smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Mother and daughter talked for a few minutes more, until Alicia carried two bowls over to them, handing one to each woman, filled with a thick stew. That done, she retrieved one for herself, and ate silently in the chair she'd brought out from the kitchen.

"Ash… thank… you," said Feather in the Wind, slowly, and Alicia smiled.

"Ha'anakah," she said, easily. "You're welcome. Blue Fire, can you ask her if she will stay the night?" requested the rancher, and Robyn obeyed, telling her that her mother accepted the offer.

"She will sleep in my bed, then," decided the woman, "and I will take the floor."

The tall Indian shook her head. "You are kind, Alicia, but my mother will not drive you out of your bed," she said. "Is not right for her to inconvenience you. I will sleep on the floor, and allow her to rest on the couch," she explained, and the blonde sighed.

"As long as you're sure," said Alicia, finishing her stew and collecting the bowls, before bidding the two Indians goodnight, and heading off to bed.

"You have found your Spirit Guide," commented the older woman, patting Wolf's head when the animal came up to lick her hand.

"Yes," nodded Blue Fire. "He does well with Alicia, and I trust he will keep her safe when I am not here. Has Chief Ndoitcho said when he will come for me, for returning to the tribe in my banishment?" she asked, and her mother shook her head.

"I do not know," she admitted. "He has said nothing, as far as I know, but I know he is angry."

Blue Fire nodded. "I did not expect him to be pleased," she agreed, wryly. "But I was exiled for something I did not do!"

"I know, daughter," said Feather in the Wind, softly, "I know. As you said, I have traveled long, and would like to sleep."

"Rest on the couch, mother," said Robyn. "I will bed on the floor, and see you in the morning. Then, I will walk with you as far as I can." Feather in the Wind agreed, found a comfortable position on the soft sofa, and was soon asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Just as she'd said, at dawn the next morning, Blue Fire escorted her mother to the edge of the Apache camp. They talked idly along the way, Robyn telling her mother of all the things she had done and learned since meeting Alicia, and Feather in the Wind listening with a smile.

"I am glad you have found her, Blue Fire," said the woman, and Robyn agreed.

"As am I," she said. "It is hard for me, now, to think of what I will do when the time comes for me to leave her."

"And why must you leave her?"

"The white law knows I killed two men, and they will find me eventually," she sighed. "What is more, Ndoitcho will search for me. I do not know who will find me first, but both are angry, and will want my blood. I will not allow Alicia to see that," the tall woman decided.

Feather in the Wind was quiet for some time, contemplating what her daughter had said. "You love her very much, don't you, daughter?" she asked, at last.

"More than I thought one heart could," Blue Fire confirmed, with a nod.

"And you worry about your punishments at the hands of our own people, or hers?"

"Yes. I fear the anger of the white man, for I have learned that they will kill those who have committed a crime such as murder," she admitted.

The older woman stopped, as they were nearing the camp, and said, "My child, I know you love your Alicia, and you do not want to lose her, yet that is what may happen if you are captured by the law of the White Eyes. Remember this: Love is stronger than death," she said, quietly.

Robyn bit her lip, and looked down. "Shi ma, I did not tell you this, but Alicia had a dream that I was taken away by the white man _and_ the Apache. It frightened her, but I did not know how to tell her…" her voice trailed off.

"That dreams are more powerful than facts," finished Feather in the Wind, and Blue Fire nodded, silently. "Dreams have their own power, it is true, but none has the strength of love. Be safe, my daughter," she finished, and Robyn gave her mother a strong hug, before watching her enter the camp once more.

With a sigh, Blue Fire began the trek back to the ranch, thinking about what her mother had told her.

When she returned, there was a note from Alicia, saying that she had gone to town to pick up some supplies, and she'd be back soon. Deciding it was almost too late to work with Swift River, the Indian took her bag into the barn, and sat down on a bale of hay. Pulling out a few materials, she got to work, talking to the horses as she explained to them what she was doing and why.

"I just hope she likes it," the woman sighed, as she cut the string with her teeth. Tying on a few feathers and beads, she smiled to herself, and placed the new dream catcher in her bag, planning on giving it to Alicia later.

Walking outside when she heard hoof beats, she smiled when she saw the blonde coming up the road, Thunder pulling the wagon. Her smiled faded, however, when she saw the young rancher was not alone. Brian rode beside her on his own horse, chatting with her.

The tall Indian felt a strange pang in her heart as the soft laughter of the woman she loved floated against her ears. Shaking it off, she ran into the house, and quickly changed from her leathers into the blue jeans and shirt that Alicia provided, knowing that the woman didn't want anyone finding out she was allowing an Indian to stay in her home.

As she stepped outside, fully clothed in the late Bill's outfit, Alicia and Brian were just pulling up. Brian dismounted, and went to help Alicia from the cart, before realizing with a snarl that Robyn had beaten him to it. The tall Indian concentrated on not letting her hands linger on the small waist longer than was appropriate, and stepped back a little once the blonde was safely on the ground, so as not to forget herself and do something she'd probably end up regretting later.

"I'll take this stuff into the barn," said Brian, hefting the bags on his shoulder, when Alicia nodded. When everything was unloaded, which wasn't much, Brian bid both women goodbye, telling Alicia he'd be back when he could to check on her.

"Brian helped me carry some of the bags out to the wagon," Alicia explained, as she and Blue Fire unhitched Thunder, and led him into the barn. "Hi, guys," the rancher greeted, patting each horse on the nose as she walked by. "I guess it's time to feed you, isn't it?"

They whinnied their response, and the woman was about to place the hay in their buckets, when Blue Fire cried out, and stopped her.

"What is it?" asked Alicia, startled.

"Hay is not good," she replied, smelling the faintest trace of… what, she wasn't sure, but she knew the horses wouldn't like it. The toxin had a bitter smell to it, and there was no doubt in her mind that Brian had put the poison in there.

Searching the bales, she found one near the bottom that did not have the same feel as the previous three, and fed the horses from that bundle, while she tossed the others out.

"Robyn, that's a lot of money you just threw out," said Alicia, her voice low. She knew the Indian was only helping, and if losing money meant saving her horses, she'd do it in an instant, but still… now she only had a few bales left. She'd have to go back into town again soon.

"Yes," acknowledged the tall woman, "I know. I will buy more."

"Oh, Blue Fire, that wasn't what I meant!" exclaimed the blonde, surprised. "No, I don't want you to pay for them!"

The Indian sighed. "If you will not allow me to pay, then I will at least pick them up for you," she compromised. "I will go in the morning, to let Thunder rest, and will return with the hay."

With a sigh, Alicia agreed, and suggested they head into the house for dinner, which Blue Fire made in a flash. After the dishes had been gathered, Alicia bid the tall woman good night, and entered her bedroom.

Moments later, she felt a presence, and glanced up to find Robyn standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Robyn?" prompted the blonde, a little concerned by the Indian's strange behavior. It wasn't like the woman to just show up, and especially to look so nervous.

"I have… something for you," said the tall woman, quietly, and Alicia noticed for the first time that Blue Fire was holding something behind her back.

"What is it?"

The tall Indian showed the gift to the blonde, handing her the dream catcher, hoping the rancher would like it. "It is a dream catcher," she explained. "You can put it over your bed or above the door to your room, and it will let the good dreams slip through the holes, while the bad dreams get caught on the strings, and are taken away by the morning sun."

"Did you make this?" asked Alicia, an unreadable look on her face, which agitated the apprehensive woman standing beside her.

"Yes," acknowledged Blue Fire. "It is not very good, but…"

"It's wonderful," interrupted the small blonde, giving the surprised woman a strong hug, which was returned, just as tightly. "Thank you, Blue Fire. Will you help me hang it over my door?"

Pounding a small nail into the wood, Blue Fire did just that, and the small blue circle, with dark string, a leather edge, feathers, and beads, hung above the doorway to Alicia's bedroom, almost seeming to float in the air.

With a soft good night, Robyn exited to the living room, and Alicia fell into her own bed with a smile. _It's the color of her eyes,_ she thought, happily, as she closed her eyes and saw the very same sapphire eyes before her once more in her dreams.

* * *

After the problem with the bad hay, Alicia and Robyn were both very cautious, and kept a close watch on the feed. Blue Fire knew she had nothing to worry about unless Brian had been around, but Alicia checked the hay and oats every morning and every night before she gave it to her horses. 

And the amount of equines kept in the barn was getting larger and larger. Alicia had trained one mustang on her own, under the supervision and instruction of her Indian friend, and Icicle, as Alicia chose to call her, was a gorgeous sorrel colored mare. She wasn't very tall, and Blue Fire was glad the small horse had become very attached to the blonde rancher.

The horses in the barn were finishing their breakfast, as Robyn worked with yet another mustang. The horse had been captured not long before, and was steadily progressing; the tall Indian was pleased.

Blue Fire smiled to herself as the horse's head lowered, indicating the stallion was giving in. The chestnut stallion with black mane was gorgeous, and the third horse the Indian was taming for Alicia since she'd arrived at the woman's house almost three months before; the small blonde had done only Icicle on her own, and realized that while she loved the connection it gave her with the horse, she'd allow Blue Fire to do a few again.

The herd of wild horses was roaming across her land, and while Robyn was sure there was more than enough to keep the animals thriving, the young blonde insisted that five or six was her limit for a while, and Blue Fire obeyed.

The equine was just beginning to approach her, when a shot rang out, and the horse reared. Blue Fire crouched to the ground - both to escape the striking hooves and the chance of more gunfire - as she whirled around, spying a white man with a rifle aimed in her direction, shouting something about "Damn injun!"

Rolling under the wooden corral, the tall woman scrambled to her feet, taking her chance as the man readied his weapon once more. Skirting into the house, Blue Fire called for Alicia when she noticed the man was following her.

"What is it?" asked the blonde, hurrying towards the Indian.

"There is a man with a rifle," she said, standing in front of her. "Stay behind me." She was going to get her bow and arrow, when there was a pressure against her back, and Wolf growled as he got to his feet. He'd been staying in the house with Alicia, since Blue Fire told him to, but he didn't know this intruder and the way he was shouting had the wolf on edge.

"Don't move," said a voice. "Step away from her slowly, or I'll blow a hole through your chest."

In a flash, the tall woman spun around, grabbing the rifle from the man before he had a chance to pull the trigger, and brought it back around to hit him in the jaw. "Don't threaten me," she snarled, throwing the weapon to the ground.

Alicia's eyes widened as she peered around the woman, who was still standing protectively in front of her. "Brian?" she exclaimed.

"This savage was trying to steal your horses," he spat, and made a move to take Alicia's arm and pull her to safety. Blue Fire interrupted him, and twisted his arm, roughly bringing it behind his back.

"Do not touch her," she growled, and Wolf echoed the sentiment with a sharp bark at the man.

"Robyn, this is Brian. You remember him, don't you?"

The Indian nodded, but didn't release him. "He was shooting at the horses," she said. She chose to say nothing about the words he had shouted at her.

"This is Robyn?" questioned Brian, wrenching his arm free, sneering when he noticed that the tall Indian kept her place between him and Alicia, guarding the small blonde, it would seem. The damned wolf seemed to be doing the same thing. "What are you thinking, Alicia, letting an Indian stay in your home?"

Alicia sighed; she knew there would come a time when she'd have to defend her decision of letting Robyn stay with her, but didn't think it would come so soon. She wasn't ready for the problems it was sure to cause.

"She's helping me with the horses," she said. "She wouldn't steal them, and she wouldn't hurt them."

"How do you know that?" he demanded. "What if she's allied with that damned Apache Cochise? How do you know she's not gonna poison your food, or scalp you while you're sleeping? Or sic her goddamned wolf on you?"

Alicia winced at the harsh words, Wolf growled at him, and Blue Fire stepped closer to the man. "Because if I felt like it, she'd be dead already," she stated.

_And in a moment, so would you… _the Indian mused.

"She's Apache, Alicia!" cried Brian.

"And?" demanded the blonde. She picked up the man's gun and shoved it into his arms. "I think you'd better leave, Brian."

"This is a mistake, Alicia," he said, as Blue Fire drug him out the door. "You wait and see - you'll regret the day you let her in!" The Indian slammed the door in his face, and watched him ride away, going in the direction of the town.

"Robyn?" asked Alicia, softly, concerned when the woman didn't turn around right away. "I'm sorry about those things he said."

The Indian sighed, and turned to face the blonde. "So am I," she said. "But he's right, Alicia. I am an Apache warrior, and killing is what I do best. But since I met you, I don't feel that way anymore.

"I no longer belong with my Apache brothers; I belong here. You have given me a home, and for that, I will always be in your debt," she finished.

"Blue Fire," frowned the rancher, "why are you telling me this?"

"I must go." Green eyes widened. "They will look for me, now. It will be safer for you if I do not stay."

"I told you when you first got here that I wouldn't let them take you, and I won't!" responded a fiery young blonde.

Blue Fire smiled. "I know that," she said. "I am not leaving because I am afraid for me. I am leaving because I do not want something to happen to you because of me. You have become... one of my closest friends."

_You're leaving and you _still_ can't tell her how you feel? Some warrior you are,_ her mind scoffed.

_How do I tell her that I don't want to go, I don't want to leave her, but I could never forgive myself if she got hurt because of someone who was after me? Great Spirit, please, watch over my beloved while I am away..._

"I will pack and leave at dusk," she concluded. "That way they should not see me go. I do not expect them to come looking until morning," she added. "I will be gone by then."

"Will you be back?" asked Alicia, willing herself not to cry.

_It won't do to tell her how you feel and just have her leave even quicker,_ the sad blonde thought.

"I don't know. I will try," said the Indian. "You know how to train the horses, and you will do fine without me." _But will I be fine without you?_ "The ranch is yours, Alicia. I will leave Winter Escape and Wolf." She held up her hand, quelling the woman's protests. "I cannot take them, anyway; they are too easy to track. Horses and wolves cannot climb trees," she grinned.

* * *

Dusk came much too quickly for both women. Blue Fire gave in and allowed Alicia to pack some food for her, chuckling when she reminded the woman that she had to pack light so she could travel quickly. 

"Oh, right," muttered the woman, removing a few items, flustered.

The tall Indian put a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "I will be okay," she said, quietly. Alicia walked closer to the Indian, and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, which Robyn returned, just as tightly. Alicia attributed the soft kiss she felt on the top of her head to wishful thinking, while Blue Fire mentally kicked herself.

"Where will you go?" mumbled Alicia, still gripping the tall Indian.

"I am not sure," sighed the woman. She knew she wouldn't stray too far from the ranch, because Blue Fire felt protective of Alicia, and would watch over her when she could. "But it is time for me to go. Alicia, turn around," requested the woman, softly.

The blonde did as she was told, trusting Blue Fire completely. The woman gasped when she felt the Indian tie something around her neck. She didn't even have to touch it to know what it was - the woman's warrior necklace.

"Robyn, I can't accept this," she said, turning back around to face the glowing Indian.

"Please, take it," insisted the tall Indian. "I want you to have it."

"But, your grandfather gave it to you."

The woman nodded. "Yes, when I became a warrior. Now, I give it to you, when you are an Indian," she explained. _Or at least, when you manage to smile your way into an Indian's heart..._

"Blue Fire, I'm not an Indian," smiled Alicia, gently.

"Indian is not a... nationality," the tall woman said, taking a moment to find the right word. "It is when you understand that we must not take what we have been given for granted, when you understand that it is possible to live in harmony with the earth. When you respect our Mother Earth, and the Giver of Life… and each other. It is a state of mind," she finished, a small smile portraying just how proud she was of the blonde in front of her, who had managed to learn numerous skills from the Indian during her stay, and put them to good use.

"Thank you," voiced the young rancher, softly.

"Shil nzhoo," said Blue Fire, more to herself, but loud enough for Alicia to hear.

"What does that mean?" the woman asked, picking up on the strange words. That was a phrase she hadn't heard Robyn use before…

Blue eyes widened, startled that the blonde had heard her, and the Indian cleared her throat. "I must go, now," said Robyn, avoiding the translation, taking her pack and her weapons. "Be safe, Alicia. Perhaps we will see one another again." With that, the Indian quietly left the house, traveling into the woods.

Her first stop was to the clearing. She waited patiently for the arrival of both men, failing to get a good look at the Shadow Man, but having no trouble seeing Brian, who came traipsing into the woods, rifle still in his hand.

_A deaf man could have heard that boy approaching_, thought Blue Fire.

"I think I got rid of the Indian," he said, proudly. "I shot at her, and the posse's on their way to search for her in the morning. If she's anywhere around here, inside or out of Alicia's house, they'll catch her. And then, we'll have ourselves a nice execution!" he exclaimed, gleefully.

"I doubt they'll find her that easily, but at least she's out of the picture as far as Alicia is concerned," said the man. "I told you we only needed an excuse to fire, but I take it you didn't hit her." The young man shook his head, looking away. "Figures; that damned Indian has more lives than a porcupine has quills.

"Now comes the second part of our plan…"

Blue Fire listened carefully for the next three-quarters of an hour, as the man explained the next phase of their scheme, and she doubted it would work. Alicia was on the lookout for poisoned horse feed, and Robyn doubted very much she'd ever allow anyone to talk her into selling the ranch, so that part was a bust.

The only thing that had her a little worried was their discussion of getting her to stop training the mustangs, and capturing them for breeding. Alicia wasn't sure about that from the beginning, and if she didn't have the impregnable mares available, she'd be in trouble, financial wise.

Hoping the blonde would know enough to keep up the breeding, Blue Fire watched the men depart, and began searching for a place to spend her first night in nearly a moon without Alicia nearby.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Green eyes fluttered open, and Alicia groaned as she stretched. She frowned for a moment when her arm hit the back of the couch, and the tears returned when she realized why she was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, instead of her own bed. It was the closest she could get to Blue Fire, now that the woman had gone.

Wolf sidled up beside her, and licked her cheek, whining slightly.

"Oh, Wolf," said the blonde, hugging him to her, burying her face in his soft white fur. "You miss her, too, don't you? I hope she's okay," she added, and her mind drifted back to the tall Indian warrior woman. The memory of the woman was never very far from the rancher's thoughts.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Alicia knew she had to get up - she had things she needed to do. But nothing seemed the same without the presence of her Indian friend. Sighing, she resigned herself to a few more minutes of reminiscing, before forcing herself to her feet.

* * *

The tall Indian tried hard to focus on the task at hand - sewing a warm jacket, as it was - but it was hard to concentrate. She found herself drifting off, thinking of Alicia, and when she did that, her hands stilled. She'd get nothing done at this rate. 

It had been a shock for the woman to wake up in strange surroundings. Robyn had found a sturdy tree to rest in, and fell asleep quite comfortably, but upon awakening, it was on the tip of her tongue to call for Alicia when she didn't see her anywhere nearby.

And then it came to her - Alicia was safe in her own house. It was she who had left. Though she wished she hadn't, she'd give anything to still be there with the blonde, Blue Fire knew it was better this way. She would find a way to keep an eye on the rancher, secretively, so she'd still be able to keep the young woman safe, if she needed to.

When her stomach growled, bringing her back from her thoughts, the tall woman leapt down from the tree, and secured everything in her bag. Breakfast was in order, and then perhaps a trip to see her mother, since she was so close. Cooking anything was out of the question, as Robyn could still hear the white man's posse searching for her, so smoke wouldn't help her any.

_Looks like I'll be eating some of the food Alicia packed for me sooner than I thought,_ she realized, suddenly very glad the woman had been so persistent. Munching on dried meat strips and an apple, the Indian made her way through the woods to the Apache camp, intent on finding her mother.

"Maybe I could sleep there a few days," she wondered aloud, to herself. "Sleeping in a tree is different than sleeping on Alicia's couch." Stretching her back and massaging sore muscles, Robyn continued on her way.

Pleased with her progress, Blue Fire made good time to the Apache land, and soon slowed her step, making sure it was clear for her to enter. Glancing around cautiously, she crept over to her mother's kowa, and froze when she heard talking coming from within the hut.

The first voice, which she quickly recognized as her mother's, was angry but controlled. "You know what you did to my daughter was not right," Feather in the Wind told her visitor. "My only child is no longer with me because of you and your selfish ways. There is no reason for me to allow you to remain here with me."

"I just want to know if I can have her things!" cried the second person, and the Indian's eyes narrowed dangerously as she realized it was Small Fox. "I mean, she's not coming back, and she didn't take it last time she was here. Why won't you give it to me?"

Blue Fire knew her mother had probably taken her things into her own hut for safe keeping while she was gone. She had numerous furs, a few pieces of jewelry, and some more material for clothes and weapons that she had not carried with her before. Now, if she heard correctly, Small Fox was demanding her right to own the items, while her mother was not giving in.

"They are not yours to have, Small Fox! They belong to my daughter, and as long as she walks this land, they belong only to her. You have no claim to these things," replied the older woman, sternly. "Leave my hut. Now, child!"

Reluctantly getting to her feet, sparing the old woman a hard glare, the girl exited the wickiup with anger, letting the flap drop behind her.

Barely restraining herself from going after the teen, Robyn entered soon after Small Fox was out of sight.

"I thought I told you to leave!" came the angry retort, as Feather in the Wind heard the girl enter her room again, having her back turned as she adjusted her only child's various belongings.

"I will go if you wish, mother, but I hope you were speaking to Small Fox," said Blue Fire, gently, as she knelt in respect, and her mother spun around immediately.

Her eyes showed delighted surprise. "Oh, my daughter!" she smiled, embracing her little girl in a firm hug, practically dragging the woman to her feet. "You are correct, I was having a conversation with Small Fox just moments earlier. She wanted the furs you had left behind, but I would not give them to her."

"I thank you," said Robyn, sincerely. "I will take them with me when I go this time, so as not to leave you with the burden. Enough of this; have you been well, mother?"

The older woman smiled, her dark-skinned face wrinkling lightly as she did so. "I have," she said, "for the grace of this year's harvest. But you, my child, you seem sad. What troubles you? Did something happen to your Alicia?"

Blue Fire sighed, and sat down cross-legged, with her head in her hands. "Not in so many words, but yes, I suppose you could say that," she responded, and her mother took her place by her side, ready to listen.

"What has happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Robyn told her mother all about the things that had been going on, from Daniel to Brian to the poisoned feed, and everything in between.

"She did not want me to go, and I did not want to leave, but I had to, for her to be safe," explained the tall Indian. "Wolf is with her, so I know he will help protect her, but I still want to be with her. I love you, mother, but I do wish I was with Alicia instead of here. I miss her," she admitted.

_Yes, and it's only been a day. What am I going to do a month from now?_ she wondered, and pushed the thought away before she could come up with an answer.

"I understand, Dotth'izh ko'," said her mother, knowingly. "When you leave here, perhaps you could stay in the forest, since you are well with the tress anyhow, and watch your Alicia from there. That would work?"

Blue Fire nodded. "It may," she agreed, quietly. "But it is still not the same." She bit her lip as she decided to continue. "I was leaving, and I still could not tell her that I love her. She does not know that I cannot think because she is not near me, she does not know that I wanted to call for her early this day when I did not sense her nearby, and she does not know how I want to her hold her and never leave again. She does not know any of these things, mother. All because I was too scared to tell her," uttered the Indian, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Feather in the Wind loving stroked her daughter's cheek, encouraging her to stretch out, cradling her child's head gently on her lap. "My child, it is not rare for you to feel lonely and hurt when you are without your love, but you will get through this," she assured her. "You will be with your Alicia again, I know it, and you will be happy once more. I understand that you are scared, but when you go back to her, you must trust in your heart and tell her how you feel."

The tall woman, her sobs ebbing, nodded without conviction as she closed her eyes. "I will try," she said, lowly. "Until then, I will stay here, if I may. Maybe only a few days, and then I will remain in the forest, so I won't cause any trouble for you."

Her mother smiled, glad to have her daughter back home, even if only for a little while. "You are always welcome in my home, Blue Fire, you know this. For as long as you'd like. Rest now, you have traveled long, and your heart is more tired than your body." Knowing that to be true, Blue Fire did as she was told, and was soon resting peacefully with her mother never more than a few feet away.

* * *

A week after Blue Fire had left, Alicia was still feeling as though she was missing something. Without the Indian nearby, the loneliness of her property became apparent, and the blonde wished for nothing more than to see the tall woman again. If she did, Alicia knew she'd probably rush into her arms, professing her love and begging Robyn not to leave ever again; her heart was too empty to do otherwise. 

While part of her worried about Blue Fire's response, another part felt deep down that the Indian shared the same feelings. All she wanted was to be with the woman again, as she missed her terribly - more than she thought was possible.

The weather was beginning to cool down a bit, and the blonde rancher began placing the winter blankets over her horses in the evenings, to help keep them warm. Winter Escape was one of her best places to seek consolation, because the large horse seemed to miss Blue Fire as much as the small woman. The two spent a lot of time together, even if it was just a few minutes in the morning when Alicia groomed the Palomino.

A whinny shook her from her thoughts, and Alicia glanced up, finding herself face-to-face with an impatient stallion.

"Goodness, Thunder, you'd think you were hungry or something," she laughed, patting the horse's thick neck lovingly, before distributing the hay among the equines, just as the sun began its descent behind the hills. Feeling the chill, the rancher covered her horses with their blankets, and then made her way into the house, Wolf never more than a couple of steps behind, the faithful animal following her wherever she went. His mistress had given him a job to protect the small blonde, and he would obey it to the end.

"Come, Wolf," she urged, holding the door open for him. "Let's get some dinner in our bellies, and then call it a night. What do you say?" The wolf yipped his agreement, walked inside the warm house, and promptly laid down beside the couch. For the first couple of days after Robyn's departure, Alicia noticed the wolf refused to leave the foot of the sofa, and often whined as if waiting for the woman to return, giving him more than just a scent to live with.

Now, however, he kept guard only when both he and Alicia were in the house, and only until she went to bed - he had begun to sleep either on the floor next to the blonde's bed, or right beside her in her very bed, depending on how low he sensed her heart was feeling.

Curling up on the floor until she called him for dinner, the growing wolf scampered into the kitchen, finishing his food well before Alicia, waiting patiently for the small blonde. Alicia was glad, in a way, that Blue Fire had left the animal in her care, but he only served to remind her more of the Indian she dearly missed.

"Why couldn't I tell her?" she asked herself, aloud, as Wolf cocked his head at her, curious. "She left, and I probably won't see her again for a long time, and she doesn't even know how I feel about her. I don't know when I fell in love with her, Wolf, but I did. I don't care what anyone would say about her being here; let them try to lay a hand on her.

"I just want her back," the rancher sighed, heavily, her heart going out to the tall woman she loved, praying she was safe. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she cleared the table that seemed all too empty set for only one, and snapped her fingers.

"Come on, Wolf. Bedtime," she hinted, and the white wolf followed her into her bedroom, climbing up by her side as she slid under the covers, laying his muzzle gently on her shoulder.

* * *

Taking her mother's advice, Blue Fire headed into the forest after a little more than a week under Feather in the Wind's care and guidance. The older woman had suggested a vision quest, and while Robyn figured it would help her clear her mind, she already knew what she needed to do - she needed to go back to Alicia, but couldn't. 

_If I didn't love her so much, I would be back there with her right now._ The words she'd admitted to her mother just a few days before echoed in her ears. It was true, no matter how strange it sounded. If she loved Alicia any less, she'd be back at the ranch with her immediately.

But, she knew her presence put the blonde rancher in danger, and so forced herself to remain out of sight. To love someone enough to stay away… she didn't like it, but knew she didn't have much of a choice.

Sighing, the tall woman adjusted the leather pack on her back, having taken her things from her mother's hut as she had promised. She now had enough material for another jacket, which she planned on making for Alicia for when the cool nights came during the time of the ghost face, a tomahawk, and practically anything else she had a desire to fashion.

What's more, she had plenty to keep her busy, as she had no doubt if she let her mind wander, she'd end up thinking about Alicia, and just missing her all over again.

Taking a deep breath, she scaled a tree and got ready to make herself a tomahawk. She was far enough away from Alicia's so as not to be noticed by the blonde, and yet close enough to observe anyone coming or going. Also, within seconds, she could run even closer to the property, and get a better look, all without being discovered.

She was satisfied with her position, and set to work on a tomahawk, having finished the jacket for Alicia during her stay with her mother. To her delight, she had not been found in the camp, and had enjoyed a peaceful visit with her mother. The two talked often late into the evening, catching up on everything, and simply being around each other, for the time they were together was all too scarce for either woman.

Clearing her thoughts, Blue Fire began by smoothing out the wood that would be the handle of her weapon, knowing she didn't really need it, it was just a task to keep her mind occupied while her heart yearned for a certain blonde rancher.

* * *

Robyn passed many days in the same fashion, taking a break from her work only to hunt or stretch her legs, and soon held a beautifully crafted tomahawk in her hands. The stone blade was extremely sharp, and polished to a gentle shine, tied tightly onto the wood with a strip of strong leather. 

The next task was sewing a small loop onto the side of her deerskin trousers, so she'd have a place to keep her newest form of defense. Remembering idly why she chose to be a warrior, as she sucked the blood from her fingertip for the fourth time, she lifted her head when the familiar sound of Alicia's laughter somehow drifted to her ears.

With a slight frown, she leapt down from the tree, and made her way closer to the ranch. It was already dusk; what was going on? As she got closer, the Indian was able to hear the woman talking.

"I'm sure you'll dance just fine, Jake," the blonde assured her friend, walking out the door with her hand on his arm. She wore a gorgeous full-length emerald dress with a low v-cut, complete with white gloves that went up to her elbows, and, of course, matching shoes.

"Only if you promise to dance with me," the man bargained, and when Alicia accepted, the tall Indian retreated back into the woods, unable to stand anymore.

* * *

Alicia sighed as she got ready for the annual Fall Dance that the town held every year. Normally, she didn't go, because she had too much to do, but this year, she decided she needed to get her mind off a certain dark-haired Apache warrior she was missing. 

So, when Jake had offered an invitation, she accepted, to his pleasant surprise. Currently, the woman was ready to go, except for one thing, which she stood, staring at, in front of the mirror in her bedroom.

Jade earrings, to match the lovely green dress she was wearing.

The jade earrings that had been given to her as a birthday gift.

By Blue Fire.

Could she wear them? And survive the night? Without breaking down into tears? She wasn't sure; all she knew was she wasn't about to go without them. Gathering her courage, she reached out with her hand, and watched as she picked up them up, placing the jewelry softly in her palm. She looked at them, remembering the Indian with fond memories, before quickly slipping them in her ears.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Wolf greeted whoever it was with a low growl.

Hushing the animal, Alicia opened the door, and smiled warmly at her friend, who was dressed gallantly in a tuxedo.

"How nice," she commented, closing the door behind her.

"You won't be saying that when you find out I can't dance," the man warned her, to her amusement.

"I'm sure you'll dance just fine, Jake," she assured him, gently, taking his arm when it was offered. The two chatted amiably as Jake helped her into his wagon, and they were off to the dance, as, unbeknownst to Alicia, a tall Indian's heart was breaking.

* * *

Robyn sighed heavily as she leaned back against the branch of the tree, staring up at the sky. She thought back to a time, not so long ago, when she and Alicia had done a little stargazing of their own… 

_Alicia was sure the Indian had to be crazy - just why were they up on her roof again? Oh, yeah… the woman had this insane fear of the night. No, not the dark, just being out alone in the middle of the night._

_"Why are your people afraid of being alone at night, Blue Fire?" asked Alicia, as she and the Indian sat surprisingly comfortably on the roof of her house, staring up at the dark night sky, trying to figure out a way to help her friend overcome her fear, which had made itself known when Robyn had refused to finish up the fence on her own if it meant working past the setting of the sun._

_Blue Fire sighed. "Alicia, bad things happen when we are alone, and there is even more danger at night," she explained. "That is why the Apache usually do things in groups; hunting, sewing, cooking, and even tribal councils."_

_The blonde nodded. "So, it's basically because you feel alone, and kind of vulnerable?" The Indian confirmed this with a slight incline of her head. "Blue Fire, did you ever look up at the sky when you were in the Apache camp?"_

_"Yes," replied the woman, not sure where the sudden question came from._

_"And did you see the stars there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you see the stars now, above my house?"_

_Blue Fire frowned. "Yes," she said, tentatively._

_Alicia continued. "The stars you see here are the same stars you see anywhere, Robyn - we are all under one sky. Everyone sees the same sky at night. So, in a way, we are never truly alone," she concluded, and the Indian paused for a moment to absorb the rancher's meaning._

_"When I look at the stars, somewhere, you are also seeing them?"_

_The blonde smiled. "That's right," she confirmed._

_"Thank you," the Indian said, at last. "I understand."_

"The same sky," whispered Blue Fire, before closing her eyes, trying hard to block out the image of Alicia and Jake together as she slept.

* * *

When more than a month had passed, with Blue Fire keeping careful watch over Alicia as best she could as often as she could, the tall Indian decided it was time to move on for a while. Even if it was just a visit to her mother's again, she needed to get away - seeing Jake at the ranch almost twice a week was beginning to make her stomach churn. She didn't trust the man, anymore than she did Brian, and finding him constantly around Alicia and her property had her unnerved beyond belief. 

She had to leave, before he ended up with a tomahawk in his chest, and each time he would touch Alicia, he came one step closer to death by the woman's hands.

Shaking off the anger, or attempting to, Robyn made her way through the forest once more, planning on staying with her mother until the time of the ghost face and the possible snow had passed.

The woman knew Feather in the Wind would be happy to have her stay, and she'd at least have a warm spot to sleep when the cold nights and often rainy days came through. Praying to her Spirit Guide to watch over Alicia while she was gone, Blue Fire headed off towards Apache land once more, having finished with all of her sewing and crafting needs for a while.

Blue Fire's plan worked, partially. She did indeed have a place to stay during the cold season, and it kept her from killing Jake, but it did nothing to heal the pain in her heart from longing to be with Alicia, which only grew with each passing day.

In fact, not being able to be with the blonde took its toll on the Indian's physical health, as well. It wasn't more than two weeks into her stay with her mother, that she became ill. Feather in the Wind tended to her for many days, nursing a high fever, bad dreams, and a harsh cough.

* * *

During Blue Fire's worst days, in which she would scarcely open her eyes, Alicia noticed that Wolf became very agitated. The normally calm and well-behaved animal started scratching at the door, whining as if to be let out, but refusing to go outside when Alicia opened the door for him. 

He was torn between the pain he felt from his mistress, and his order to remain with the small blonde.

By the third day, the rancher was sure she knew what was wrong: Blue Fire's connection with her Spirit Guide allowed the animal to know when the woman was hurt. That realization didn't do anything to decrease her worry for the Indian.

"I wish I could be there with her, Wolf," she admitted, as the wolf curled up beside her, having forced himself to stay with Alicia, rather than run through the woods to find his mistress. "I miss her so much."

* * *

Eventually, after more than a week of being sick in bed, Blue Fire was healed. She still felt a little weak, but her mother seemed pleased with her recovery. 

"My daughter, you cannot remain like this," Feather in the Wind told her one day, after their morning meal.

Blue Fire glanced up at the woman. "Mother?" she asked, confused.

"You miss your Alicia," the older woman stated. "Your body may be healed, but your heart is still sick. Go back into the forest, where you can watch over her again, my child. When you can, you must return to her, and let her heal your soul.

"For what your soul needs, no other can give you."

So, upon her mother's insistence, since Feather in the Wind was afraid her daughter had become too down for any one person to handle, Robyn gave her mother a strong and grateful hug, and started back through the forest, on her way to Escape Ranch.

Halfway there, something inside her heart told her to take a little side-trip. Not quite understanding where the sudden need came from, she was still arguing with herself whether or not to give in, when her feet began moving of their own accord, taking the Indian where she felt she was being pulled.

She walked just a quarter of a mile to the east, judging by the sun's position in the late morning sky, and looked around when she found nothing. Raising a dark eyebrow at her own actions, she was about to turn back, when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something lying on the ground.

The Indian frowned a little as she silently approached the form. There was something familiar about the shape…

"Wolf!" she cried, when the animal sprang to his feet, and gingerly licked her hand. "What are you doing out here?" She examined him for injuries, and was shocked to find blood, but not a single wound.

Now she searched more closely, trying to figure out if the wolf had killed an animal, or if there was some other reason his fur was sticky with blood. Wolf took a bit of her pant leg in his teeth, tugging her towards something. Willingly, the Indian followed the large wolf through the dense forest, going deeper into the woods until she wondered if even Wolf knew where he was going, when the urgent journey came to a stop. The tall woman's blue eyes widened at what the animal showed her - it was a body!

The person was lying on their back, arms and legs sprawled out, similar to what Blue Fire knew as "spread eagle". Dried blood covered the arms, thighs, and even the chest and shoulders. Whoever it was had been brutally attacked, the face beaten nearly beyond recognition.

But there was no mistaking the beaded warrior's necklace that was tauntingly reflected in the pale moonlight.

"Oh, Alicia," moaned the woman, sinking to her knees. With a trembling hand, she stroked the blood encrusted blonde hair, tears falling freely as she leaned down, praying to feel the woman's breath on her face.

Nothing.

Next, she placed her fingers against the side of the tortured rancher's neck, choking back a sob when she felt a faint beating under her skin. The woman was alive, but for how much longer?

Gingerly, as carefully as she could, Blue Fire picked the woman up into her arms, and began walking towards the ranch. Taking it one step at a time, cradling Alicia in her strong embrace, the Indian made her way into the house, a mourning wolf on her heels.

Setting Alicia gently on her bed, Blue Fire went to work. First, she knew she had to wash all the dried blood away, to find out where the injuries were and what she could do about them. With a wet cloth, she removed the old blood from the woman's face, neck, arms, and legs.

The tall woman felt her heart constrict when she realized that while Alicia had lost a lot of blood, the substance was still flowing in a few places, such as her battered face and between her legs. Blue Fire knew what that meant, and her heart sank into the very pit of her stomach. The fact that the woman was already nude only enforced her deduction - the small blonde had been raped.

Her knuckles turned white with rage at the idea. The blood red mark across the necklace, crossing out the center stone and therefore Blue Fire herself, proved that it was the work of the Apache. Blue Fire had no doubt the Indians asked Alicia some questions, trying to figure out where the Indian was hiding, and knew the blonde wouldn't tell them. She'd protect her at all costs, even if it meant her own life.

_My own people would rape an innocent white woman, knowing the consequences it could cause, because of me… They would rather disgrace her for not only her own people, but me as well. And all because she decided to show me kindness…_

Shaking her head, the Indian turned back to the task at hand, trying to clear her mind of the anger, knowing a clouded mind would be no good to her sick love.

After washing away the blood, and stopping the continuing flow, she set to work on cleaning each wound, and sewing those that needed it. One gash on her cheek, a small cut on her temple, a nice-sized laceration on her upper arm, and a few on the woman's lower legs required stitches, much to Blue Fire's dismay.

Once that was done, the Indian bandaged the woman's injuries, that included setting a fractured forearm, and dumped the water in her small bowl again. She'd filled a bowl with water to keep her cloth clean, but was emptying the reddish water for the third time.

What worried the woman the most, was that, through it all, Alicia hadn't made a single sound. Not a word, not a groan, not a single movement at all. Even though Blue Fire didn't want to hurt her, she would have been happier if Alicia had cried out in pain - at least then she'd have known the blonde was okay.

But she only slept. The beaten woman's breathing was shallow at best, but it was there - although the Indian couldn't feel it, she saw the minute rise and fall of the blonde's torn chest.

"Please, Alicia," begged the Indian, sitting by the woman's side, taking the small, frail hand into her own. "I've done all I can for you right now, it's up to you to get better. Please, you must get better."

The Indian couldn't imagine what she'd do if Alicia didn't get well. Leaving the young woman had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, even though she knew it was for the blonde's own safety. And watching her from a distance did nothing for the emptiness her heart felt, did nothing about the strong urge she had to just sweep the woman into her arms and never let go.

But all that changed now. Before, there was just a matter of time, until the Apache and the white men stopped looking, and the Indian could return safely to the Ranch. Things would be back to normal.

Now, Blue Fire stood a chance of losing the woman she loved forever, and knew she'd never been so scared in all her life.

* * *

The Indian awoke with a jerk, and glanced around the room, trying to find out what was going on through the darkness. "It was a dream," she sighed, smiling a little. Feeling the cloth in her hand, she brought it closer to the small flame of the candle, and felt her breathing hitch. 

The rag was covered in blood. That was no dream - a small, loving, _dying_ rancher lay in the bed, just next to the chair Blue Fire was seated on. Everything was real. Her worst nightmare became a reality in a matter of moments.

Checking the blonde's bandages, she held the woman's hand, and spoke soothingly to her until she fell asleep herself, holding the delicate palm securely in her own.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Morning brought rays of golden sunlight into the room, streaming onto the sleeping Indian's face, and slowly brought her to her senses. Aware of a presence by her side, she glanced down, and saw that Wolf had fallen asleep at her feet, protecting both of his mistresses.

"Thank you," muttered Blue Fire, stroking the animal's head, no doubt in her mind now that it was her Spirit Guide that had pulled her to the blonde rancher. "You took me to Alicia, when she needed help, and I am sure you tried to help her yourself. I only hope she will be able to tell me what happened.

"But, first, she must get well," the Indian said, aloud, and got to her feet to get another basin of cool water. Refilling it, she returned to her bedside position, and rinsed the sleeping blonde's bruised face with the damp rag, as a preventative measure for fever. The last thing the ill rancher needed was a fever, along with her injuries.

"Fight, Alicia," pleaded the woman, as she allowed herself to caress a pale cheek with a shaking hand. "You must fight to come back. I have heard of ones that sleep like this, sharing a bed with Death, but you must leave! I know it is not your time to join the Great Spirit; it cannot be.

"I do not know what I would do without you," she admitted, a tear making its way down her face. "Come back to me, Alicia. You taught me much about caring, and living, but even that means nothing to me if you are not beside me. I need you," the tall Indian whispered, her voice hoarse. "Open your eyes, and we will fight this together, I promise."

Praying for any movement from the woman, and watching her face earnestly, Blue Fire's heart dropped when there was nothing. The rancher's breathing was still labored, and were it not for the blood that marred her tender skin, she would have looked almost peaceful.

Her anger growing as she cleaned the woman's wounds, and knew that her own people were responsible for the atrocity, a sudden thought hit the Indian, and was enough to make her lose her breath.

_The Apache did this to her,_ she thought, painfully. I_ am Apache. What will she think of me? Will she hate me for not protecting her? Will she even want me near her, after what has happened? Great Spirit, I could not handle it if she is afraid of me. If she fears me, I will leave once more, for I do not wish to cause her pain,_ she decided.

In fact, she decided that once she knew the woman was safe, and would be okay, she would leave, so Alicia would not have to see a reminder of her attackers wherever she turned. She would continue to watch over her, of course, but once again, from a distance.

Remembering the things that needed to be done, the tall Indian quickly fed the horses, and told them she'd take care of their mistress as best she could, before digging into her pack for some fruit she'd taken with her. Not really hungry, for her stomach was filled with worry, she only munched on the cactus fruit, feeding what was left to Wolf.

Then, knowing that trying to keep her mind active would help, she picked up the book "The Last of the Mohicans", and began reading aloud. She started from where she'd last read, and got through several chapters, before pausing for a while to check Alicia's wounds again.

The blood from her injuries had finally stopped flowing, so now it was a matter of keeping them free from infection, and keeping a fever at bay. Stopping every hour, Robyn diligently rinsed the blonde's pale face with cool water, checked her bandages and sutures, before assuring the rancher she was strong enough to fight her way back.

"I know you can do it, Alicia," insisted Blue Fire. "I believe in you; I know you will make it." _You _must_ make it, for if you do not, I will not._

* * *

Three days passed, with Robyn realizing each morning that sleeping in a hard wooden chair was not nearly as comfortable as the floor, and no progress from the injured young rancher. Blue Fire was glad no one had come by, because she knew no one could know she was there, for it would only cause problems, and she wouldn't leave Alicia's side, unless it was in a wooden box. And the Indian had no doubt if she was found, that would be the result. 

As Robyn struggled through the book Alicia had called Hamlet, she held the woman's hand, and felt her heart skip a beat when she was sure the blonde had squeezed her hand! Sure, it was weak, but she knew she'd felt it.

"Alicia," said Blue Fire, anxiously, putting the book down as the literature was quickly forgotten. "Alicia, please, wake up. Come on, I know you can do it! Fight, Alicia!"

With a pitiful moan of pain, foggy green eyes slowly opened, and looked around. When the emerald orbs came to rest on Blue Fire, who was trying hard to contain her tears of relief, they widened in fright.

"N… no," murmured Alicia, withdrawing her hand, and trying vainly to escape.

"Alicia, it's all right," spoke the Indian, gently, as her heart broke at the fear that filled the emerald eyes. "It's me, it's Robyn. I won't hurt you. You're safe, now," she assured her, but did not touch the woman, since that seemed to frighten her all the more.

"Robyn," voiced the rancher, glancing cautiously at the woman, as though trying to figure out if she should believe her.

The tall woman nodded. "That's right," she said. "Do you remember? I will not hurt you," she repeated, calmly.

"Robyn!" Alicia cried, painfully raising her arms, beseeching the tall Indian for a hug, which the woman gave without hesitation, being extremely careful not to hurt the injured blonde. Sobs racked the small body, and Blue Fire held her close, swallowing her own tears.

When Alicia seemed to have cried herself out, Robyn pulled back, and softly brushed away the rancher's tears with her thumb, before realizing what she had done, and quickly turning away to retrieve the basin of water.

The blonde bit her lip, sure that her initial reaction was what had made Blue Fire turn away.

"Robyn, I'm sorry, I…" she began, but sighed. She didn't know what to say. _What? I'm sorry I tried to run away from you because you're an Indian and I had a flashback, and I thought for sure you had come back to finish me off? Yeah, sure, why not,_ she thought, bitterly.

"No, it's all right," assured the Indian, as she wiped the woman's face with the cool rag. "I understand. I will get tea for you. You must drink, and eat when you are ready," she said, and the rancher nodded as the tall woman left the room.

While Robyn was making the tea, Alicia examined her injuries, and was pleasantly surprised to find she was healing quickly. She knew she had her Indian friend to thank for that, for taking care of her.

For a moment, when she first opened her eyes, and again when the bronzed hand wiped the tears from her face, the blonde swore she saw something in the woman's eyes… something like love. But she shook it off, assuring herself that was ridiculous.

And too much to hope for.

* * *

It was four days before Blue Fire allowed Alicia to get up, and even then, made sure she was by her side constantly. While she had been restricted to the bed, Robyn brought her tea, cereal, and broth to keep her strength up, patiently helping her with anything, even eating and drinking, if she had trouble or became frustrated. 

Two days into her recuperation, the blonde was dying for a bath. Her head itched, and she hated knowing it had been a week since her last washing. When she mentioned the fact to Robyn, the Indian was quick to form a suggestion.

"Why do you not take a bath?" she asked, with a smirk. "I will warm water, and be back to get you soon."

"But, you said I couldn't walk," the blonde pointed out, as the Indian turned.

Smiling, the tall woman raised an eyebrow at her, and replied, "I did not say you would walk." A while later, when Robyn was sure the water was the right temperature, she returned, and revealed her plan to Alicia.

"I will carry you," she said, moving towards the bed, and green eyes widened.

"Uh…" stammered the rancher, and Blue Fire stopped, sensing her discomfort. "Listen, Robyn, that's really nice of you to offer, but I don't think it'll work. I'm pretty heavy," she said, lamely.

A dark eyebrow was raised, shooting down that excuse.

"Alicia, I need to check your bandages anyway," sighed the Indian. "I will carry you to your bath, and check your wounds when you are done. Here," she said, wrapping the blanket around the woman, who was still nude, Blue Fire insisting it would do no good for her to get dressed, since she had to clean her injuries anyhow. Holding the blanket around her, careful not to disturb her healing arm, the tall woman easily lifted the blonde into her strong arms, and cautiously walked into the kitchen, where the tub was set up.

"You must let go of the blanket, Alicia," came the gentle voice, and the embarrassed woman shyly did as she was told, letting the cover fall to the ground, so she was bare in the woman's arms. Focusing on looking straight ahead, Robyn slowly lowered Alicia into the water, flinching herself when the blonde's waist hit the water, and the injured woman gasped in pain.

Since she'd regained consciousness, Alicia had not let Blue Fire examine her more intimate wounds, and so the change of temperature hurt. The small blonde had suffered nightmares every night, and would give a start every once in a while, if she happened to catch Blue Fire out of the corner of her eye without knowing she was nearby. In short, the woman was afraid of her friend, and refused to talk about what happened, despite Robyn's insistence.

"Sorry," said the Indian, and continued placing the rancher in the bath water. "Do not get your arm wet," she advised, and the woman gently placed her injured arm on the side of the tub, out of the water.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" offered the Indian, and the blonde nodded, scooting forward a bit, glad the water was deep enough to keep her covered. With a gentleness that surprised the young woman, Robyn cupped the water in her hands, and wet the short blonde hair, before softly massaging the soap into the hair, and then rinsing it away, with more care than Alicia knew was possible.

By the time the tall woman was done, Alicia was almost asleep, she felt so relaxed. "I will leave you, now," said Blue Fire, getting to her feet, and turning away to give the blonde some privacy to continue washing. "Call for me if you need anything."

When she was done, Alicia called for a towel, and her face turned a lovely shade of scarlet when Blue Fire lifted her out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her chest that covered her waist, and then carried her back to bed. She allowed the woman to fully dry off on her own only after she was seated on her mattress.

Alicia couldn't help but marvel at the excellent care Blue Fire was giving her, and wondered if the tall Indian would now say her debt was fulfilled, from so long ago, and leave for good. After all, she had done for Alicia what the blonde had done for her.

Her fears were confirmed when she walked out into the living room, after getting dressed on her own, and saw Blue Fire packing her things into her leather bag.

"Robyn?" she asked, quietly.

The Indian jumped, and turned to face her, her blue eyes looking sad. "I must go," said the tall woman, trying to keep her voice even. "It is best for you."

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde.

Robyn sighed. "Alicia, you fear me," she said. "I see it when you look at me. You have nightmares about what my people have done to you; it is not right for me to remain here when it causes you pain."

The blonde sat down on the couch, and motioned for Blue Fire to join her. The Indian sat beside her, silently.

"I'm sorry," said the rancher. "I don't want to be afraid of you, Blue Fire. And it's not you - it's my memories. Maybe it'll be better if I talk about it…"

When the small blonde began her tale, Blue Fire wished she could block it out, but knew she had to listen. Her blood boiled at the woman's description of how the Indians had arrived at her house, and started demanding, in rapid Apache, to know where Blue Fire was. She pretended not to understand, so one asked her in English.

Alicia refused to answer anything, claiming she didn't know where the Indian was, and had no idea where she would be. The Apaches didn't believe her, and beat her into unconsciousness, striking her each time she ignored their questions.

The next time she came to, they were dragging her deep into the forest. She was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, where she was given an ultimatum: tell them where they could find Blue Fire, or die. She looked her interrogator right in the eye, and spit in his face. The Indian grabbed her throat, and as the world faded away, the small blonde vaguely acknowledged an inhuman growl as Wolf came to her aid.

"I guess one of them distracted him, while the others took care of me," she said, and Blue Fire was surprised the woman wasn't crying - the tall Indian herself was near tears. "That's all I remember until just a few days ago, when I woke up."

Robyn was silent for a time, and then said, her voice a bare whisper, "I am sorry. I should have been here. It would not have happened if I was here."

Alicia was quick to correct her. "Robyn, if you were here, they would have captured you. I didn't tell them where you were because I knew they would hurt you if they got a hold of you," she explained. "I think it's better that you weren't around."

The Indian was confused. "You… you do not blame me for leaving you to them?"

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Blame you?" she repeated. "No, of course not! Blue Fire, what happened was _not_ your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Suddenly, the petite rancher understood what had been bothering her tall friend - guilt.

"You've been blaming yourself this whole time, haven't you?" Silently, the tall woman nodded, and hung her head, to which Alicia sighed. "Blue Fire, I'm sorry. I would have said something sooner, but I thought you were acting strangely because of the way I was treating you."

Robyn just shook her head. "And yet you fear me still," she stated.

"No," said the blonde, with enough conviction in her voice to make blue eyes look into her serious emerald pools. "I don't fear you, Robyn, believe me. I know you won't hurt me - I trust you. It's just the memories, and they'll fade eventually," she assured herself, and the tall Indian.

"Still, perhaps it would be best if you did not have to see an Indian every day," sighed the woman, her dark hair covering her face as she lowered her head.

"No, please," protested the blonde rancher. "Don't go, Robyn. I trust you, but I… I don't know what I would do if you left. You've taken such good care of me, Blue Fire. Please, don't go, not yet," she pleaded.

The Indian nodded, extremely glad she didn't have to leave. "I will stay," she said, and was surprised when the small woman enveloped her in a quick hug.

"Thank you." With that settled, Blue Fire decided it was time for them to eat something, and prepared a light meal for them both, making sure Alicia's still sensitive stomach could handle the soup.

Even with Robyn sure of her place in Alicia's home, she kept her bag packed, in case something should arise, and she'd have to leave.

* * *

It wasn't more than two weeks after the blonde had finally revealed her story to Blue Fire, when they were enjoying a nice breakfast, and there was a loud knock on the door. Wolf growled, menacingly, and the Indian told him to be quiet as she opened the door. Only if it was trouble could he snarl again. 

The woman frowned when she found herself face-to-face with a large cowboy of a man, wearing a leather vest over his crisp shirt, and a gold star reflecting brightly in the morning light.

"Blue Fire?" asked the big man with the gold badge, and the tall Indian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," she drawled, glancing around uncertainly at the other men with him. They all held rifles, and wore cowboy hats, still mounted on their horses, glaring down at her. Recognizing only one, Jake, she clenched her jaw; she still didn't like the feeling that developed in her gut when she saw the man.

"I'm Sheriff Pete Riser, and you're under arrest." That said, he withdrew his handcuffs, and prepared to place them on the woman in front of him, when a small blonde spoke up.

"Under arrest?" repeated Alicia, skeptical, sure he had to have the wrong Indian. "For what?"

"Murder. Of two white men," he added.

"I think you've made a mistake, sheriff. She didn't -"

Robyn cut her off, holding up her hand. "No, Alicia," she said, silencing her. "They are right." Green eyes looked confused, and hurt. "I am sorry," she whispered, swallowing her pain at seeing Alicia's verdant orbs fill with disbelief.

Putting her hands in front of her, she was ready and willing to let the man chain her, when a loud cry was heard from the forest. Several Apache warriors stormed through the land, in full paint and dress, coming to a quick halt in front of the woman of their own color.

"Dotth'izh ko'," said one, and Blue Fire narrowed her eyes.

"Let me guess," she said. "You want to take me back to pay for my crimes."

"What do _they_ want you for?" demanded Alicia.

"Returning to the tribe when she was banished," said one, who spoke English and served as a translator for the others. "The pale-faces want you, too, Dotth'izh ko'? Well done!" he chuckled, when she nodded.

The tall woman growled at him, but the sheriff interrupted her anger. "Now, hold on a minute. We're placing her under arrest for murder," he explained. "Since we can't very well kill her twice, I think we need to reach some kind of agreement."

"Such as?" questioned the translator, a pompous Indian Robyn knew as Iron Horseshoe, but everyone called Big Head.

"Well, why don't ya'll take her back, since I'm sure you'll be hard on her, and you just give her a few lashings for us," he suggested. "I'll send a few of my guys along to make sure she gets whipped good, and then you can do whatever you want with her." He expected her own people would fry her or something, the damned cannibals they were known to be - however false that conviction was.

The Indians nodded, and the tall woman was shoved roughly over to her former brothers for capture. Holding her wrists tightly behind her, Iron Horseshoe and another Indian restrained her from escaping, although she really wasn't planning on it, until she heard the next words that came from the sheriff's mouth.

"Jake, why don't you stay here, and make sure Alicia doesn't follow. We don't want her to get hurt," said Pete, and the man in question nodded. "She's a clever one," he added, as a warning.

"Sure, sheriff," he agreed, standing beside the blonde, who was watching Blue Fire in earnest. "Don't worry about a thing; Alicia may have more bright ideas than a porcupine has quills, but I won't let her go anywhere," he grinned, meeting the prisoner's blue eyes with his own delighted but evil stare.

"No!" cried the Indian, struggling when she realized Alicia would be left alone with the man she despised.

…_than a porcupine has quills…_ she mused, thinking hard. Why did that sound so familiar to her?

That was what the Shadow Man had said to Brian…

Jake was the Shadow Man! It all made sense now! The money Alicia owed him, the poisoned feed, never coming around when Robyn was there, having Brian do everything so the blonde wouldn't suspect him, having to gain her trust… The Boss, whoever that was, wanted Alicia's land, and Jake was trying to sabotage the ranch!

"No, you can't!" Robyn insisted, trying to twist free of her restraints.

"Silence her," someone ordered, and Blue Fire felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, before everything went black.

Alicia tried to run to her side, but Jake gripped her arm, and held her to him. "No!" she shouted, trying to squirm free, ignoring the pain in her still healing arm. Her heart aching, she watched as two Indians grabbed either of the unconscious woman's arms, and dragged her unceremoniously through the dust and rocks, her moccasins slipping off and her feet scraping the entire way.

"It's all right," soothed Jake, pulling the upset woman to his chest. "She won't hurt you anymore."

"She never hurt me!" cried the blonde, trying to push away from the man. "You! Fuck you, Jake! _You_ helped them arrest her! Don't touch me!" Flinging the man's hands from her arms, she stormed into the house, and with a sigh, Jake followed after her.

"Alicia, please, wait!" he called, determined to get her to trust him, if it was the last thing he did. Then it hit him - she'd cursed!

_She must really be mad…_he realized._ All that work I did, and I was so close!_

All the more work for him to gain her trust again. If he couldn't, the plan would be a little more difficult to execute, and the Boss said he didn't want to hear of any more setbacks…


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The next time Blue Fire opened her eyes, she found herself naked from the waist up, with her wrists tied widely above her head, her front against some sort of a cross. Glancing around, she realized it must have been the white men's idea, because she had never seen such a contraption. However, taking a wild guess, she figured the whip on the ground would come in handy to her captors while she was tied up.

Suddenly, there was a splash of water in her face, and she sputtered and coughed, glaring into the brown eyes of a young girl.

"Oh, sorry," Small Fox said, sweetly. "I thought you were still asleep."

Blue Fire growled at her. "So, what is it?" she asked. "Hanging? Knives? The white man's rifle? What?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't know," she said. "My father and the council are still deciding on this matter. Your mother is speaking on your behalf. Oh, the white men are ready for you," Small Fox grinned, stepping back when one man picked up the whip. The Indian got a good look at it, and then wished she hadn't - the whip was a crude looking piece of leather, one end splayed into a half-dozen eight-inch long strips, causing each lash to be six-times worse.

"Glad to see you're awake, savage," he spat, rotating his wrist and shoulder to prepare for the long lashing. "It'll be much more fun to see you scream, for murdering my friends!"

Blue Fire said nothing, even when the first blow made contact with her skin, and the man cried out a loud, "One!" as the whip hit its mark. The leather cracked across her back, leaving a bloody mark in its path, from her shoulder down to her lower back. It stung like crazy, and burned as the open air hit it, but she didn't dare make a noise.

"Forty-nine more," said the man. "I'll have you begging for mercy and crying in pain by the time _I'm_ through with you, you heartless bitch." Still snarling, the man brought the whip down again, and again, and again, each time harder than the last, trying to get a sound out of the stoic warrior woman he was beating.

Although the Indian tasted blood, from biting her lip in anguish, she did not scream. She told herself she was not going to give the white man the pleasure. The urge to cry out was great, and the pain was blinding, but she swallowed the feeling, and tried her best to think of Alicia's smile.

Taking his time, it was nearly thirty minutes later before the man was done. Having stripped his shirt off during the process, the hot sun making him sweat in his work, he picked up his soiled garment, and shoved it against the fresh wounds.

Blue Fire was nearly unconscious, but the stinging sensation quickly brought her back to reality, and she knew she'd have deep teeth marks on her bottom lip. In fact, she was surprised she hadn't bitten all the way through.

"Let the vultures pick at you," he growled, walking away, as Blue Fire hung by her wrists, unable to hold up her own weight any longer. She heard the white men leave, and knew they had only come to watch her receive her punishment. They had no concerns about what the Indians did to her afterwards.

"Tu (water)?" offered a voice, and Blue Fire weakly raised her head, barely enough to nod, that slight movement enough to make her eyes swim and her stomach churn.

Gently bringing the ladle to parched lips, the girl allowed her former sister to drink, even though most of it dribbled down her chin. Like it or not, she did feel bad, and thought the white men had been harsh, in the way they'd taken their time to make her suffer all the more.

"I have a question for you, Dotth'izh ko'," she began, and the tall woman raised an eyebrow at her, however weakly. "That white woman they say you were with when you left… why were you in her home?"

Blue eyes widened. "Is she here?" she demanded, trying to crane her neck to check behind her for the blonde, although it hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before, and made her nauseous. "Answer me, please! _Is she here?_"

"I don't think so, why?" responded the young woman.

"I can't let her see me like this," she said, hanging her head. "Great Spirit, tell me she didn't watch it. It'd be too hard on her, and she doesn't deserve that pain. Please, do you know if she's okay?" The girl shrugged, and Blue Fire struggled against her bonds for a moment. "I have to make sure she's all right!

"They left her with Jake! He's going to do something, I know it!" she snarled. "Can you send someone out there, to check on her?" the injured woman pleaded.

"No one will want to help a white woman!" spat the girl, and the tall Indian sighed, knowing the young girl was right.

"But I must do something!" she cried, tears forming in her worry. "He will hurt her, I know he will! It's him, he's the Shadow Man!" There was no other reason for the man to be so interested in Alicia's land, as to be surveying it when he thought the woman wasn't looking - but a certain Indian was. And it made sense - he was still angry about Matthew Winters' loan from him, the money he was owed.

_It's amazing what a white man will do for money_, Robyn sighed.

"Small Fox, I'm begging you to help me," Blue Fire said, and the girl's brown eyes widened in surprise.

Blue Fire… _begging? _That didn't happen every day. In fact, when she took a moment to think about it, it had never happened before. The explanation would be interesting.

"Why? What is so special of this white woman?" the girl demanded.

The tall woman's voice was a bare whisper, and for a moment, Small Fox wasn't sure she'd spoken. "I love her," she said, her eyes downcast. "She is my heart, and my soul, and my life. I do not expect you to understand, Small Fox, but she is my soul mate. I have found the one that I will love for all time, and she doesn't even know it," she said, a tear making its way down her bronzed cheek, falling to the ground, making a sole imprint in the dirt.

The next time Blue Fire looked up, she realized the young girl had a knife in her hand. Tilting her head back, she exposed her neck, and urged, "Do it. Go on, just be quick. The sooner you do it the sooner I can watch over Alicia once more."

To her surprise, she felt no pain in her neck, but more of a tingling in her wrists. Watching in astonishment, she saw Small Fox cut her ties, and toss her the shirt nearby, which had been thrown in the dirt after it had been removed to bare her back.

"Go to her," said the girl.

"But, escape means certain death! And for you, as well," said Blue Fire, hesitantly, struggling to regain her footing as she nearly fell, her legs weak, her feet sore and torn.

"If you really love her, you will go, and let me deal with the council. I am the Chief's daughter, I will tell them you never should have been banished, and the kill you made was in defense for your life," Small Fox said, handing her the knife. "I will take the punishment for lying, as that is what brought this on in the first place. Perhaps you may return some day.

"I am sorry," she finished, quietly.

"Thank you," said Blue Fire, sincerely, startling the girl by placing a quick kiss on her forehead before she left. To see the young girl so mature, grown enough to take responsibility for her actions no matter how late… the gesture meant a lot to Blue Fire, who had learned from Alicia that people deserve a second chance.

"You are forgiven." That said, she sped off, putting on her shirt as she ran, trying to ignore the pain it caused in her tender and wounded back, which was a bloody mess. Her feet were raw and painful, still bleeding in places, from the long drag she'd undergone from Alicia's Ranch to the Apache camp.

Even so, Robyn's only concern was of Alicia, and she barely felt the pain for the adrenaline and worry coursing through her body.

* * *

Reaching the Ranch just a little before dusk, she searched frantically for Alicia, but found nothing. Jake, Alicia, they were both gone. Wolf was there, and greeted her anxiously, having been locked in the house. 

"I need help," she admitted, aloud. "But who can I turn to? My own people will not help a white woman, and the whites will not believe me. If I go to the sheriff, he will only arrest me," she said.

Suddenly, it hit her. The one white man she could trust who would believe her! Taking off as fast as she could, Wolf close on her heels, the woman raced through the town, coming to a ranch with horses, and chickens, and goats. Knocking on the door, she called to the man.

"Anderson!" the tall Indian cried, and the man rushed out the door.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Robyn, is that you? Is that a wolf? I'm in the middle of dinner! What's wrong?" He hadn't seen the woman for more than a couple of months; since she and Alicia had dropped off the yearling he'd requested, which was doing very well, especially since Blue Fire had been kind enough to train the young horse for him.

"Alicia is in trouble," she said. "Jake and Brian are working together to get her land, and Jake has taken her somewhere. You must get the sheriff and help me! I would go, but he would only arrest me, and Alicia is in danger!"

"Whoa, whoa," said the dark-haired man, trying to get her to calm down. It was no surprise to him that the woman was Indian - he'd gathered as much the first time he'd seen her choker. But what was this nonsense she was rambling on about? "Now just hold on a minute. Jake and Brian are what?"

"They want Alicia's land, and it was their idea to poison the feed and get me out of the way," she explained. "Get the sheriff, and take Wolf. He will go with you, and when I find her, I will whistle for him. Just follow him, and he will lead you to us," Blue Fire said.

"Please, Anderson!" she begged, when the man looked reluctant. "Alicia may be hurt! I have to go to her!"

"Go," he said. "We'll follow with help."

Nodding, she told Wolf to stay, and the tall woman was off like a shot. If she was hiding someone, where would she take them? Probably not someone's home, or even their own, so a cottage was out of the picture. Someplace where they couldn't be heard very well if they screamed…

"The mine!" she realized, and started in that direction. Not far off Alicia's property was an old mine, closed down because it had been labeled a danger to the workers. Blue Fire remembered thinking that if the white men would close it down, it had to be very a serious hazard, because she knew they worked their men in some of the worst conditions imaginable. They would kill their own to make money.

Now she was ready to go charging in there without a second thought.

Once inside, she listened closely, trying to decipher whose voices she heard, and where they were coming from. Hearing two deeper tones, she assumed Jake and Brian were there, and an occasional shout told her they were probably yelling at Alicia, so that meant the woman was there with them.

"Great Spirit, if they've harmed one hair of her head, the sheriff will have two more murders on his hands," she whispered. Creeping through the tunnels, she retraced her steps when the voices grew fainter, and was soon able to follow the light shed by their lanterns.

Once she was sure she knew where they were located, and could find it again, she quietly moved out into the open, and whistled through her teeth. A sound that was almost too high pitched for her to know if she'd made a sound or not, she knew Wolf would hear it, and now only had to wait.

Minutes later, Wolf, Anderson, Sheriff Pete Riser, and a few other men, came running up. Dismounting quickly, Anderson approached the Indian, and she shook his hand, thankful for his quick response.

"You and you," she said, pointing to two men with the sheriff, "come in with us. Anderson and I will help you all bring them out, and the rest of you will stay out here in case they try to escape. Come," she urged, leading the way, motioning for them to stay quiet, ignoring the angry look the sheriff was shooting at her.

Blue Fire rounded the corner first, and her blood instantly rose to a boil. Tied at the hands and feet, Alicia was sitting on the ground, a gag in her mouth, blood trailing down from her split lip. Jake was playfully aiming a pistol at her, and Brian was checking the lantern, which was dimming.

"Let her go," spoke the woman, and Alicia's eyes widened upon seeing her. Jake spun around, and leveled the pistol at her chest, pulling back the hammer.

"You've been nothing but trouble," said Jake, hotly. "I'm this close to completing a plan for taking her land, and _you_ show up! Can't you just be a good little Indian and go do a rain dance or something?"

Robyn growled at him. "I'm tempted to demonstrate a scalping," she snarled, and the man laughed, as Brian came up behind her, ready to fight.

"Oh, I'm shaking," Jake chuckled, steadying the gun once more.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, kicking Brian in the gut, hard enough to send him sprawling back into the wall.

"Hey!" cried Jake. "Leave him be, will you? Now, you walk out of here, and she dies. You stay, and you both die." To show his point, he raised the weapon to the tall woman's head, and placed his finger inside the trigger well.

"Fire that gun and we'll all die," said Anderson, coming to stand beside her. "Come on, Jake, give it up."

"Oh, goody," he grinned, "two heroes. If I can't get what I want, no one can!" Aiming the barrel of the gun upwards, he fired a shot at the ceiling, trying to ensure that the Indian would never meddle in his plans again… nor would Alicia.

Almost instantaneously, the rumble began, shaking the weak foundation. Rocks began falling, and Blue Fire dove for the gun as soon as the lantern blew out, wrestling the weapon from the man's grip, another shot going into the walls during the struggle.

"Take him," she cried, shoving Jake to the two sheriff's men after throwing the gun deep into the trembling cavern. Drawing her knife, she cut Alicia's bonds, and helped her to stand, also covering her from the falling debris. Hearing a moan, she growled when she realized Brian's leg was trapped underneath a fallen beam, and called to Anderson.

"Anderson, take her outside," she said, and the man obediently took Alicia's shoulders to guide her.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Go!" she shouted. "This whole place is going to come down on your head, _and hers,_ if you don't leave now! Get her out of here!" she cried, and the man hesitated for only a moment, before leading the woman out of the crumbling mine.

"I should leave you here to die," she sighed, bracing her feet to lift the beam. "When I lift this, you will move, or I will drop it on you again and not come back." The boy nodded, quickly, his eyes wide. Coughing in the dust, Blue Fire grunted as the strain pulled at her back, but didn't stop lifting. Her shoulders stretching to their limit, she heard the boy scramble back, and let it drop.

"Can you stand?"

Brian nodded. "But, I can't walk," he said, and Robyn sighed, heavily.

"Put your arm over my shoulder," she ordered, wincing when he was forced to lean his arm on her wounds, she slipped her arm around his waist, supporting him as she dragged him along. The walls literally coming down around them, Blue Fire found it nearly impossible to see, and stumbled along, nearly falling several times, having to catch Brian several more.

Outside, the sheriff and his men gasped when the whole thing collapsed, sending a thick cloud of dust into the air. Beams and stones were seen blocking the entryway, and Alicia had tears in her eyes, knowing the Indian was still in there, Anderson the only thing keeping her from rushing towards the cave-in.

Inside, Blue Fire dove for cover, taking the boy down with her, covering him with her body, allowing the debris to make impact with her back, hissing at the pain. When it was over, just seconds later, she struggled to her feet, and looked around for an opening, knowing they were somewhere near the entryway.

"There," said Brian, pointing near the top of the "wall" where a draft was coming through, and a bit of moonlight could be seen. "You can get out there."

Blue Fire nodded. "Yes, but you can't climb with your leg," she said, and began digging. Starting at the top, she worked quickly, and built a small stone ramp for the injured man to climb up to the hole, and then get out.

"You will go first; they will help you out," she said. "I will follow. Go." Giving him a shove in the right direction, she helped the boy walk up the makeshift ramp, and then climb through the hole. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, she wiped some sweat from her face, and realized with surprise that blood coated her hand, not sweat.

"Great," she muttered, stumbling through the hole and to the outside world.

"Robyn!" cried Alicia, rushing towards her as soon as she had taken a few steps on solid ground. "You're bleeding!"

Ignoring the pain she knew it would cause, the tall woman pulled the small blonde close to her, in a strong hug, tears in her eyes at the feeling. Alicia returned the embrace, oblivious to the whip marks she was hurting, and neither woman wanting to let go.

"Are you all right?" asked Blue Fire, pulling back long enough to lock eyes with the rancher, who nodded.

"I'm fine," said Alicia, "but you…" Her voice trailed off as she eyed the damage, and gasped. Blood trailed from the tall Indian's forehead, from a gash on her cheek and above her eye, and, judging by the way she was standing, her back was also injured. Glancing down at her feet, green eyes widened at their poor and battered condition.

"I will be all right," Robyn assured her. Meeting the blonde's gaze, she allowed her feelings to show in her clear blue eyes, and the corner of her mouth turned up a bit, as she felt a little nervous. Slowly, gently holding the woman's chin with her left hand, she ran the other through fine blonde hair, and gathered her courage. Leaning down, looking for any sign that Alicia didn't want her to continue, she softly pressed her lips against her love's, and was lost.

The feeling was exquisite - it was a rush, but neither had felt more secure. Blue Fire let her hands caress the soft skin of Alicia's face, and felt her own skin come alive when the blonde covered her hands with her own smaller ones.

And the tall Indian felt the world drop out from under her when a questioning tongue gently probed her mouth. Moaning lightly, she did the same, and felt Alicia place her hands behind her neck, pulling her even closer. Blue Fire wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, and simply melded with her, their bodies fitting perfectly together, as though they were made for each other.

_This is love,_ thought the Indian, blissfully. _If it is not, Great Spirit take my breath from me now, for I know I can never possibly feel this happy again._

Reluctantly, when she began to feel lightheaded, and not just from the blissful kiss, Blue Fire pulled back. Blue eyes met dancing green, and she smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead with care.

"I am more than all right, now," she grinned, and Alicia blushed. The color deepened when Anderson and a few of the sheriff's men began cheering, the others not caring for the display.

The Indian raised an eyebrow at them, wryly. "If you don't mind, Alicia and I will continue this conversation later, in private, and, if it's not too much trouble for you all, I would like to go home."

As if sensing her hurt, the blonde took her hand and led her to the wagon, which the sheriff had sent one man to retrieve. He offered to bring a doctor, but Blue Fire and Alicia both refused, knowing they'd take care of each other just fine.

"Blue Fire!" called Brian, as she stepped into the wagon. Glancing back, she raised an eyebrow at him as a few men helped him settle in the saddle, Jake already in handcuffs on another horse. "Why'd you do it?" he asked. "Why'd you come back for me? What'd you expect?"

The Indian sighed, and looked away for a moment, before responding. "From you? Nothing," she admitted. "From me? Nothing less."

"Hold on just a minute, there, Blue Fire," warned Pete Riser, and the Indian paused, giving the man a bored look. "What about your punishment for murdering those two men?"

Alicia jumped to her feet before the tall Indian had a chance to respond, coming at the man with, "You said it was up to her own people to punish her, sheriff. You even sent two of your own men along to make sure she got what you thought she deserved, so don't even try to backpedal this one!

"Blue Fire has more than paid her dues, and even did more than she had to, saving Brian and all," reminded the fiery blonde. "The next time you talk to her, it had better be to chat about the weather, because so help me God if you bother her unnecessarily, I'll…"

"Alicia," spoke Robyn, gently, hiding her smile well. As much as she appreciated the gesture, the woman was getting in deep with the white law, and she didn't want the blonde to get into trouble.

"I get the picture," mumbled the sheriff, upset about not being able to get rid of the damned meddlesome Indian once and for all, but deciding he'd just have to try another tactic. The savage bitch would be out of the way soon, if he had anything to say about it. With a heavy sigh, he climbed on his horse and rode away, Jake and Brian in tow, as Alicia returned to her place beside Blue Fire.

The ride back to the ranch was rather bumpy, and each jolt made Blue Fire wince, but, eventually, they came to a stop, and Alicia helped the tall woman from the wagon. Assuring everyone they would be okay, she watched them drive away, and then led the Indian into the house.

"Sit," she said, pointing to the couch, and the woman obediently sat, being careful not to lean back. "First I'll take care of your head, then your back, and then your feet, all right?"

Blue Fire nodded. "And then I will tend to your wounds," she insisted, and Alicia smiled. The Indian sighed, and carefully stripped off her shirt, as the blonde retrieved the supplies she would need.

Alicia lost her breath for a moment, when she came back into the room, and saw the woman sitting topless on her couch, despite the fact that her back was turned to her. The surprise was quickly replaced by worry, when she noticed the innumerable amount of welts and deep cuts that marred the Indian's strong back.

The only word that came to her mind was _shredded._

"Oh, Robyn," she said, sitting beside her, cloth and salve in hand. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt."

"Don't worry," Blue Fire said, reaching back to squeeze the blonde's hand, reassuringly. "Do what you must."

As gently as she could, Alicia cleansed the cuts on her back, since she'd rather get those done, tell the woman to put her shirt back on, and _then_ work on the lacerations to her face. She removed gravel, and dust, and even small bits of leather from the wounds, before coating them with an antibiotic ointment, pleased when none needed stitches.

"You can put your shirt on, now," said Alicia, and, albeit carefully, the Indian did just that. Then, turning around, she let the blonde treat her injured face the same way. She tried not to, but when the woman got to the gash on her cheek, she flinched, and green eyes looked sad.

"Sorry," said Alicia, quietly, looking away for a moment. Working in silence, she stitched the slash, and then asked the woman to put her feet up on the couch. Placing them on her lap, the blonde bit her lip when she realized how much pain the woman had to have been in, having to run across the land with her feet already as bloody as they were.

Softly, she cleaned and treated each wound, promising to wrap Blue Fire's sore feet in warm cloths later on, to help her rest.

"Thank you," said Blue Fire, and motioned for the woman to turn to her, so she could see to her split lip. Gently wiping away the blood, she kissed the tender forehead when she was done.

To her surprise, she found tears falling from the beautiful green orbs she loved. "Alicia?" she asked, concerned. "What is wrong? Do you hurt?"

The blonde shook her head. "This is all my fault," she said, sniffling. "If I hadn't insisted you stay, you wouldn't have to pull me out of trouble every time you turn around. You got hurt coming after me," she cried, and Blue Fire's heart constricted at the genuine sorrow in her soft voice.

"Alicia, if I had not met you, I would not be alive," she said, and the woman looked confused. "You saved my life, that day you brought me to your home and tended to my wounds. You asked nothing in return - you did not even know I would stay, and yet you cared for me.

"And your kindness saved my soul," she continued. "Before, I was an Apache warrior, who killed because it was what I knew how to do. Now, I can still kill, but I choose not to, if I can help it. You have taught me how to forgive. And how to love," the Indian added, quietly. "I do not regret a single day I have spent with you. I love you, Alicia."

"Oh, Blue Fire," cried the blonde, sinking into the strong woman's embrace, leaning against her. "I love you, too." There was a small silence. "About what Sheriff Riser said… about those men…" the blonde wasn't sure how to continue.

Robyn sighed, understanding what the woman was asking. "After my tribe banished me, Moonbeam traveled into the white man's camp, and they captured me," she explained, deciding to give the woman the condensed version, and spare her the details. "When one of them tried to… _touch_ me, after taking the ear-drop from my ear and pushing the arrow deeper into my shoulder, I snapped his neck to stop him from doing any more.

"Another man came in, and aimed his gun at me, so I threw my knife, hitting him in the chest," the woman sighed. "The gun went off… that's the bullet you took out of my thigh. I rode as fast as I could on Moonbeam, but they were shooting at me, and one eventually hit my horse."

Taking a moment to swallow the lump in her throat, Blue Fire finished, "He went down, and I ran as far as I could, before tripping and landing in the ravine where I'm assuming you found me. It was self-defense," she added, quietly.

The rancher nodded. "I never once thought it was in cold blood, Blue Fire," she assured the Indian, taking her hand.

"Alicia, why did Jake want your land so bad?" asked Robyn, after a moment.

"Before Matt got sick," she began, "he had an agreement with Jake that he would take over the land, should something happen to him, since he had loaned us the most money to get started. When they got into an argument, over the money I suppose, Matt withdrew his offer, saying the Ranch would go to me. He died, I got the Ranch, and I guess Jake wasn't very happy," she said.

"But I never thought he'd try…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of her frightening ordeal, and remembered how close she'd come to being killed by a former friend. Tears sprang to her eyes, and Blue Fire quickly took her into her strong arms.

"Shh…," murmured Robyn, into the woman's hair. "I've got you, my love. It's okay. I am here, and I will never let you go," she swore.

_I was wrong,_ she thought, as Alicia's breathing matched her own, and the woman relaxed. She grinned as she felt their hearts beating, as one, and placed a soft kiss on the blonde head that was tucked under her chin.

This_ is love._


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Blue eyes opened, and the tall Indian grinned. _My heart has never felt so glad,_ she thought, as she awoke in the same position she'd last remembered - Alicia wrapped safely in her arms, resting her head on her chest.

Verdant eyes soon fluttered open, and the blonde smiled, paying no mind to the slight pain in caused in her split lip. "Morning," she said, looking up at the woman she loved. "For a minute there, I thought it had all been some kind of dream."

"Then I must still be dreaming," said Robyn, kissing the blonde's forehead. Upon trying to sit up, however, she quickly discovered she was indeed awake, as pain spread through the marks in her back. Alicia watched the pain cross the bronzed face, and was quick to gently help the woman into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Robyn nodded. "Yes," she replied, trying to convince the small blonde that she didn't need to worry, and knowing it was a futile effort, "just a little sore. Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine," replied the rancher, kissing the Indian's lips, softly. "Sit here; I'll put more salve on your back, okay?" At the woman's nod, the blonde hurriedly retrieved the ointment, and helped Blue Fire to remove her shirt. Concentrating solely on the task at hand, Alicia bid the woman to replace her clothing as soon as she was finished.

"It is better now," the tall Indian said, smiling. "Thank you. Alicia… are your people all right that you and me are together?" the woman asked, tentatively.

The blonde sighed. "Some," she said. "A few don't mind, but most people, at least around here, don't like the idea of two women or two men being together. Like the sheriff," she added.

"He will not arrest you?" exclaimed the Indian, worried, and Alicia smiled, taking the large hands into her own.

"No," she assured her, "he can't; not just for that. It's just that some people think a woman shouldn't be with another woman, and a man shouldn't be with another man."

"Why?" asked Blue Fire. "Deserve to love and feel love, too," she pointed out.

"That's the way I feel," agreed Alicia, "but there are others who say it's a sin to be with someone of the same sex. It's even mentioned in the Bible." Seeing the slight look of confusion on Robyn's face, she continued, "A book with the word of our God."

"Why would He restrict love?"

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "Listen, Robyn, I don't have a lot of these answers, when it comes to things like this. Things are the way they are, and that's all there is to it. All it means to us, is we won't be able to show affection in public," she explained.

The Indian frowned. "I do not understand, but I will do as you say is right," she sighed. "I may make you breakfast?" The blonde nodded, happily, and helped the tall woman to her feet, and into the kitchen, where she prepared an absolutely ambrosial meal.

They were just finishing, when Wolf growled at the door. Alicia got to her feet. "You stay there," she told Blue Fire, "I'll get it so you don't have to walk."

A few moments later, a shaky voice drifted back into the kitchen. "Uh… Robyn, I think it's for you," said Alicia, and Blue Fire was by the door in an instant when she heard the fear in her beloved's voice. What she saw caused her to step out in front of Alicia, and reach behind her to take her hand, reassuringly.

Riding up on horses, and some on foot, was about a half-dozen Indians. Blue Fire's mother was among them, walking along side the mounted Indians, and looked pleased. Nonetheless, the tall woman did not step away from her protective vantage point next to Alicia.

"Blue Fire," called the Chief, who was on horseback, "come. We must talk."

Robyn paused. "Stay here," she told Alicia, quietly, walking over to where the Indians had stopped, a few yards from the house. "What is it that we must so urgently discuss?" she asked, sharply.

The Chief sighed. "Small Fox has told us the truth, and how everything really happened," he admitted. "You were wrongly accused and punished, on both counts. For this mistake, we welcome you back into the tribe once more. You may return home to the camp with your mother, Dotth'izh ko'," he smiled.

Blue Fire was quiet, thinking. "May Alicia stay with me?" she asked, at last, squinting as the morning sun hit her eyes when she looked up at the man.

Ndoitcho snorted, thinking the tall woman was surely joking. "She is white," he laughed, but noticed Robyn was serious.

"Then I will not return," she stated. "I love Alicia with all that I am, and will stay with her, even if it means being away from my tribe."

"The girl may visit," offered Proud Lion, through gritted teeth. Feather in the Wind had begged him to do anything he could to get her to return, and he was trying, but, Great Spirit, Dotth'izh ko' was stubborn!

"No. She will stay there with me, or I will stay here with her," the tall Indian woman explained, leaving no room for compromise. "Nothing else is good enough."

"I will not have a white woman in my tribe!" shouted the man, angrily.

"Then you will not have me." Turning away, she felt a hand on her arm, and looked into the eyes of her mother. "I am sorry, Mother, but it is you who said we must never give up our soul mate. I love Alicia with all my heart, and I will not leave her," she said, gently.

"I know, little one," Feather in the Wind smiled. "I only wanted to give you my blessing for a long and happy life. We will see each other when we can, and until that time, I know you are safe with your Alicia. She will take care of you, Dotth'izh ko', as you will her."

Blue Fire nodded, and gave her mother a long hug, before walking back over to the blonde, who still stood in the doorway. Slipping her arm around the smaller woman, Robyn watched the men exchange glances, before Feather in the Wind took the reins of one horse, and led them away.

"What was that all about?" asked Alicia, lightly.

"Small Fox told them the truth, and they have let me back into the tribe," Blue Fire explained. "Proud Lion says I am welcome to return with them."

"That's great," exclaimed Alicia, happy for the woman.

The Indian shook her head. "No," she said, "it is not. They would not let you stay with me if I go, so I will not leave."

"Oh, but, Blue Fire," protested Alicia, kindly, "it's your tribe. Those are your people, and that's your home."

Here, Blue Fire smiled. "You are wrong, my love," she said, kissing the fair forehead. "My home is here, with you. Only with you." _It has always been with you, my soul mate. I thank you, Great Spirit, for granting me the greatest gift you can give - love._


	14. Part Two Chapter Thirteen

**Part Two:**

**The Wolf and the Lamb**

_The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid; and the calf and the young lion and the fatling together; and a little child shall lead them._

_- The Bible, _Isiah 11:6

Chapter Thirteen

For the first few weeks after Blue Fire's return to Escape Ranch, she rarely let Alicia out of her sight. To wake in the morning and find the small blonde gone, even if she was just in the kitchen making breakfast, was enough to drive the woman into a panic.

By the end of about three weeks, however, the Indian was not only beginning to realize that Alicia wasn't going anywhere and was safe, but she was fully recovered from her injuries. The only reminders of the torture she'd endured at the hands of the white man were the scars that marred her back.

Able to walk and ride comfortably, now that her feet were healed, Blue Fire began taking Winter Escape on long rides that often lasted several hours. Unbeknownst to Alicia, the Indian she loved was actually doing continuous checks of the perimeter of her land, for fear of allowing Jake or Brian or someone like them to hurt Alicia again.

It was on one of these expeditions that Robyn noticed a small wooden cabin, erected just inside Alicia's property. Frowning, she dismounted, and approached with caution, the stench of blood assailing her nostrils almost immediately.

_Something very bad has happened here,_ she thought, examining her surroundings carefully.

The cabin couldn't have been bigger than about three rooms, and while the only thing amiss outside seemed to be an overturned chair, the tall Indian was wary of the door, which was slightly ajar.

Wolf whined lightly, and Blue Fire quieted him, slowly pushing open the door, wincing as the hinges loudly complained, giving notice to her presence. When nothing happened, and all was silent within the cabin, Robyn entered, ready for anything.

Although a dead body was certainly not what she had been expecting. The black woman didn't look to be much older than the Indian herself, and her blood covered not only the floor but the walls, as well. Her throat had been slit, wounds visible on her back and chest, and even Blue Fire was struck by the brutality of the act.

It did not go unnoticed by the Indian that there was someone else in the cabin with her… she could feel the person's eyes watching her every move.

Turning her attention back to the woman on the wooden floor, Robyn decided she would return later with her bag, to give the woman a proper funeral, and ensure a safe passage for her spirit.

Kneeling to make a quick blessing until she could come back, the Indian growled when she felt a body crash into her. Throwing whoever it was across the room, Blue Fire leapt to her feet, ready to face her attacker, sapphire eyes widening when she beheld a young boy.

She guessed him to be about ten years old, with dark skin, and brown eyes that were currently hardened, but swollen from crying.

"You killed my mother!" he cried, charging the woman again.

Robyn stepped out of his path, not wanting to hurt the child. "No," she said, evenly. "I only want to help."

"You lie!"

When he ran at her once more, she dropped to one knee, grabbing him by the arms before spinning him around, pulling the boy tightly against her chest, restraining him by wrapping her arms around his struggling frame.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Indian insisted. "I do not know who did this, but I do not think you are safe to stay here. If you give me your word not to attack me again, I'll release you, and we can talk.

"Do you promise?" When the boy solemnly nodded, the woman carefully loosened her grip until he was free. To his credit, he didn't try anything.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking the woman over carefully as she slowly got to her feet.

"My name is Blue Fire, but the white men call me Robyn," she replied, and then asked the boy the same question.

"My Navajo name is Little Bear, but my English name is Virgil," was his response.

The tall Indian was silent for a moment. "How is that you have an Indian name?" she queried.

The boy met her gaze, evenly. "My pa is Navajo," Virgil answered, "but my mother was a slave, until she escaped."

Blue Fire's eyes softened towards the child. "Do you know who did this?" she asked, quietly.

"My father went hunting three days ago, and said he wouldn't be back for a long time, because he wanted to make sure we wasn't being followed. Two days after he left, the Navajos came for us again." Here the tears returned. "Mama put me in the food closet to hide me, but she couldn't hide with me."

The tall woman gave the boy's mother a moment of quiet respect, gently squeezing Virgil's shoulder.

"Come, Virgil," she requested, "return home with me. It is not safe for you to stay here, in case the Navajo come back."

"What if you're the Navajo, too? How do I know I can trust you?"

"The white men call my people the Apache, and if I wanted to do you harm, you would be dead already. Come with me, and you will be safe, I can promise you that," she added.

"But…"

"I will return, if you wish, to give your mother the burial she deserves, and to keep watch for your father, should he return from the hunt," the Indian offered. "Then, he will not worry."

Virgil frowned. "How come you're doing this?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. "Most people don't help me 'cause I'm black, and I even tried to hurt you… How come you're being so nice to me?"

Blue Fire grinned at the child. "Someone once told me it does not matter what color skin you have, or what we might do differently; all that matters is you need help, and I understand why you acted the way you did," she explained, thinking back with fond memories of the blonde who had managed to capture her heart with ease. "There is no reason for either one of us to be against each other.

"You have two options, I think. One, you can remain here, and risk facing the Navajo again. Or, you can come to the home I share with my soul mate Alicia, and we will protect you. It is up to you; what do you choose?" the Indian questioned.

The boy hesitated for only a moment, before nodding, quietly asking, "Why did they hurt my mama?"

Blue Fire felt her heart constrict at the honest expression of hurt and grief on the young child's face. "I don't know, Virgil; but I will find out."

"I will go with you," he agreed, and the tall woman gently led him out the door, before whistling for Winter Escape, who galloped obediently up to her mistress. Mounting, and then helping the boy to do the same, Robyn took the young child back to Escape Ranch, knowing Alicia would house him until his father could be found.

* * *

While the young blonde was surprised to see the Indian return with an extra person, she nonetheless took Virgil under her wing, instantly seeing to it that he had a bath and a hot meal. 

Giving the boy his privacy during the bath, Alicia took that time to talk to the woman she loved. "What happened to his parents?" she asked, talking softly.

"His father is out hunting, and his mother was killed by the Navajo," the Indian explained, quietly. "I will go, now; his mother's body is still at the cabin, and I promised I would give her a proper burial. Her spirit must have a safe passage."

Alicia agreed. "Okay. I'll see you for dinner?" she hoped, but the woman paused.

"I do not know, my love. The burial may take me a while… normally I would be quick to dispose of the dead," the Apache were known to be killers, but didn't like to be around the dead any longer than necessary, "but I feel the need to honor this woman. If I do not make it for dinner, I will see you in the morning."

The blonde seemed disappointed, but nodded, kissing the woman lightly on the cheek before she left. Announcing her presence before entering the kitchen, the rancher found her young guest fully dressed once more, drying his short hair.

"Feel better?" she asked, with a small smile.

"A little," he sighed. "Thank you for the bath, ma'am."

Alicia laughed. "Oh, Virgil, call me Alicia. What do you say we find you a place to sleep, and then get dinner started? Does that sound good?" The boy was quiet for a moment, not used to being asked his opinion by anyone other than his parents, but agreed.

"Yes, thank you."

"So polite," praised the woman, with a grin and a quick pat on his head, the child being only an inch or two smaller than herself. Virgil smiled, and followed Alicia through the house, immediately offering to take the couch so he wouldn't be an inconvenience. Protesting that it was what he was used to, the blonde finally gave in, but wouldn't back down when it came to supplying sheets and a light cover.

The two ate dinner alone, Virgil absolutely fascinated by everything that Alicia had to say as she told him all about the ranch, and Blue Fire, and the town, and even Wolf. It didn't matter what he told her, just so long as he heard her voice. He found it very comforting and soothing, like his mother's…

That thought was enough to drive him to tears in the middle of his supper, and Alicia was quick to put an arm around his shoulders.

"What is it, Virgil?" she asked, and the boy sniffled.

"I just… I miss my mom," he admitted, lowly, wrapping his arms around the small blonde when she drew him into a tight hug.

"I know you do, sweetheart. But Robyn and I will do everything we can to help you, okay? You don't have to worry about that. And it's okay to cry," she added, sensing that he seemed to be attempting a brave front. "We all have to cry sometimes."

For the next half hour, until they retired to their separate beds, Alicia allowed the young child to cry on her shoulder, assuring him that while he would never forget his mother, the pain would lessen with time. Bidding him good night, and making sure he knew he could call on her if he needed anything during the night, Alicia tucked him in and kissed his forehead before walking down the hallway and climbing into her empty bed.

Just as she'd expected, Blue Fire did not return until just past dawn the next morning. She was there in time to find Alicia and Virgil feeding the horses, and, after spending numerous hours the night before burying a young boy's mother, it did her heart good to hear Alicia's laughter echo throughout the barn.

"Robyn!" the boy cried, spying her before the blonde, running up to the Indian. "Was… was my mama okay?"

Blue Fire knelt down to be eye level with the child. "She is home, now, Virgil. She is safe," she assured him, sparing him an encouraging squeeze of his shoulder. "I will return after breakfast to look for your father, so he will not worry, as I promised you."

True to her word, just after breakfast, Blue Fire packed her bags again, and walked out the door. She didn't return until the sun was long gone for the night, and found Virgil asleep but Alicia waiting up for her. Apologizing for being so late, she explained she hadn't found the boy's father yet, but was still looking.

* * *

The Indian continued the same routine for nearly a week before Alicia felt she had to say something. Virgil was asleep on the couch, while Robyn and the blonde rancher talked in their bedroom. The woman was upset that she never saw Robyn anymore; she was always at the cabin, searching for Virgil's father continuously. 

"I never really knew my father, Alicia. He died when I was just a child. If I can help Virgil find his, I must try," insisted Blue Fire, beginning to tire of explaining the same thing over and over.

Alicia sighed. "Do you really think it's necessary to spend all day at that cabin?" Blue Fire just rolled her eyes. "I know you want to help, and I want to see Virgil reunited with his dad, too, but there's only so much you can do!"

"That boy's father could be out there somewhere, looking for his son," said the Indian, sternly. "Until I know for sure, I am not giving up."

"And I'm not asking you to," insisted the rancher, unable to tell the tall woman that she was worried about her - worried that whoever had killed Virgil's mother would return, because she feared the Indian would shrug it off, telling her she'd be fine when Alicia's gut was telling her a completely different story.

"But I _am_ asking you to be reasonable!"

Blue Fire growled as she walked out into the night. Alicia did not understand, and she refused to argue with the blonde when the Indian knew it wouldn't do any good. With a sigh, Robyn made her way through the forest to her mother's.

* * *

Alicia groaned as she felt the sunlight on her face, signaling a new day, and immediately reached for the tall Indian she loved… green eyes shot open when her hand touched a cold sheet. 

"Robyn?" It slowly sunk in that the woman had not returned during the night. She was still out, wherever she was, angry or sulking or hurt.

That last thought was enough to cause the small blonde to leap out of bed and get dressed in two minutes flat. What if Robyn was at the cabin, injured, in need of help? What if something had happened during the night?

Stepping into the living room, Alicia was aware of the adorably cute picture that she beheld. There, on her floor, lay Wolf and Virgil, curled up peacefully together, both sound asleep. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief; if Wolf wasn't agitated, the chances were good Blue Fire was not in danger.

_Thank God for the connection of Spirit Guides,_ she prayed, quickly, before beginning to make breakfast for three. She expected Robyn back at any moment; it wasn't like the woman to be gone for very long…

"Virgil," called the woman, smiling when the boy stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Breakfast is ready, kiddo." The child smiled, and scrambled to his seat, only after helping Alicia set the table.

When the rancher sat down beside him, the intelligent young boy instantly realized the lack of their companion.

"Where's Blue Fire?" he asked, as he dove into his bacon.

Alicia evaded answering his question directly. "She should be here soon," she said, starting on her own meal, however slowly. When the two made it through breakfast and still no Blue Fire, the blonde began to wonder just where the woman had gone.

_Well, if she went off to the cabin, she should be back by nightfall,_ the woman thought. Figuring that was where the Indian went, Alicia felt a little better, and was able to make it through the day, Virgil helping her in any way he could. He was such a good and polite child, Alicia enjoyed his company immensely, and the two were always telling tales about one thing or another.

But when Alicia tucked Virgil into bed, and had been lying in her room for about an hour, still without one sign of Blue Fire, the worry returned full force. Why wasn't the woman coming home? Wolf didn't seem agitated, so hopefully she wasn't hurt, but was the Indian angry enough to leave?

"Oh, God, I hope she didn't intend to leave for good," prayed Alicia, staying awake as long as she could, falling into a light sleep only a few hours before dawn.

* * *

Alicia awoke the next morning feeling tired and worried, and so the whole day passed by slowly, with Virgil sensing the change in her mood and being very careful not to upset the woman. He tried to be very good and to help Alicia with whatever she asked, thinking that perhaps it would lift her mood, and while he managed not to make her angry, he didn't think she was feeling any better by dinnertime that night. 

"Alicia… did I make you mad?" he asked, quietly, interrupting their otherwise peaceful meal.

The woman started, and glanced up at him, apologetically. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, Virgil. It's not you, sweetie, I'm just worried about Robyn. I guess I've been kind of glum today, haven't I?" The boy nodded, slowly. "I'm sorry," the blonde repeated.

"Maybe we could go see Robyn," Virgil offered, helpfully, and Alicia smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea, Virgil. Why don't we plan on leaving for the Apache camp in the morning, and checking there?" When the child agreed, he listened happily as Alicia became more talkative, and told him everything he ever wanted to know about the Apache Indians.

* * *

Although Alicia and Virgil made quite an impression walking into the Apache camp at a little past ten the next morning, and Feather in the Wind had to convince Ndoitcho to allow them to stay in her home, Blue Fire didn't realize any of this was going on… she wasn't even in the camp, as a matter of fact. 

Upon the advice of her mother, Blue Fire had gone on a vision quest. Feather in the Wind sensed that something was bothering her daughter, and insisted that she be on her own for a while, even if it meant getting away from her beloved Alicia. With a heavy sigh, the woman had realized her mother wasn't going to give in, and so settled down for a long walk and an insightful vision quest.

While she had intended on finding guidance pertaining to Virgil and his father, Blue Fire instead saw something completely different… She saw the Apache nation, the camp she'd grown up in, symbolized by a glowing turquoise stone. To her surprise, she saw a tomahawk fall from above and strike the stone, hard. It faltered and began to break, and Robyn found herself holding it together. She wasn't alone in her efforts; another smaller pair of hands reached for the stone, and together, they kept the nation from breaking apart.

The tall Indian came to her senses with a start. She was sitting cross-legged under a large, sturdy tree, about two miles from the camp she'd just seen in her mind. The quest hadn't gone quite as she'd expected… she still didn't know what to do about Virgil, or his father, _or_ her fight with Alicia. All she knew was that she was hungry, stiff from sitting on the ground since dawn that morning, and missed the small blonde terribly. Stretching and getting to her feet, she headed back towards the camp with a sigh.

Ducking into her mother's kowa, she was startled to find Alicia and Virgil sitting beside the elderly woman.

"Come, Virgil; we leave them," Feather in the Wind stated, calmly, nodding to her daughter as the two exited the hut to give the women their privacy.

"Alicia?" questioned the Indian, still surprised.

"Oh, Blue Fire, I've missed you!" cried the blonde, hugging the tall woman tightly, relieved when the gesture was returned, just as strongly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant for our argument to get so out of hand; I was just worried about you being out there alone."

Robyn smiled softly, and urged the woman she loved to sit beside her. "My heart, I can handle my own, as you say," she reminded Alicia, and the rancher sighed.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say." Blue Fire frowned, looking confused. "I didn't want you to just laugh me off, because I really felt something was going to happen to you. I can't help but worry, and I couldn't take it if you decided to make light of it."

"I would take your concern seriously, Alicia, and I am sorry if I gave you reason to think that I would not," said the Indian, honestly. "It means a lot to me that you are worried for my safety, my love. But it is important to me to find Virgil's father if it is in my power."

"What happened to your father, Blue Fire?" asked Alicia, softly.

Taking a deep breath, the Indian decided to tell the blonde the story that she had never told any one – her mother had always been the one to do the explaining, because, even now, it was hard for her daughter to talk about.

"My father was one of the best hunters this tribe had ever seen," she began. "He died when I was only six summers old, and I do not remember very much about him, except that he was very kind and loving. He was open to my idea that I wanted to be a warrior, and often helped me train, secretly taking me along on a few of his trips at night to check snares and traps.

"He taught me how to hunt and how to be a good tracker," the woman said. "Every time I use these skills, I think of him in some way, and I believe he would be happy with what I have done.

"One day, he went out on a hunt with some of the other braves, and said I could go along, if my mother agreed. She didn't have anything I had to do, and so said I was allowed to go with the hunters. While my father and the others were busy stalking deer, I went off on my own and followed tracks, just like my father had taught me.

"The tracks led to a cave, and I wandered inside, only to find a litter of baby mountain lions, and one mother cat, very angry at being disturbed. Being a child, I wanted to take a cub to show off to my father, to show him that I was a good tracker, but the mother did not like that idea. She growled and hissed at me, swiping at me a few times, ready to pounce with the next move I made.

"I don't know how he knew that I was in trouble, but all of a sudden, my father rushed in, taking me out of the cave in a hurry. The cat followed, chasing us to protect her cubs, and my father readied his bow and arrow, but the lion was too close. The other men came running to help him, but it was too late, and the mountain lion…

"He risked his life to save me, and it led to his own death.

"I miss him very much," voiced the Indian, looking away as she blinked back her tears, Alicia putting a comforting arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that, being just a child," she said, quietly.

Blue Fire nodded. "That is why I want to help Virgil; I know what it is like not to have a father when you are young, and I do not want him to feel that," she explained.

Alicia agreed. "I understand, but I still want you to be careful, okay?"

"I will, my heart," Robyn assured the rancher, kissing her softly before suggesting they join her mother for lunch. "After we eat, I will go to the cabin for the day, but will return by nightfall, I promise." Alicia realized she would have to be satisfied with that arrangement, and kept any objections she had to herself, calling for Virgil and Feather in the Wind to come back inside for the meal.

The Indian was relieved to learn that Virgil's father spoke English, and set out for the cabin not long after they had all finished eating. She said her good-byes to her mother and Alicia, spending a fair amount of time assuring the blonde that she would be home soon, kissing her tenderly before promising the small boy to do all she could to bring his father back to him.

Watching Alicia and Virgil ride off, Blue Fire mounted Winter Escape and rode towards the edge of Alicia's land. The cabin was there, exactly as she'd left it, so she assumed Virgil's father had not yet been there. Waiting up in the trees, since she didn't feel right staying in the cabin that wasn't hers, the tall woman was instantly alert when she heard the sound of a horse approaching.

A well-built man with dark skin, wearing leathers similar to her own, rode up on a dark brown horse, pulling his steed to a halt when he got to the cabin. Dismounting in a hurry, he ran inside to search for any survivors within, starting when he walked back out only to find a woman standing beside his horse.

Robyn noticed he was Navajo, and was cautious; she couldn't be sure if it was Virgil's father, or one of the murderers back to follow up.

"Where is my wife?" he snarled, drawing a large hunting knife made of bone from the leather sheath that hung around his neck. "What have you done with my son?"

"Your wife is dead," she said, gently. "She had been gone for several days when I found this place; I gave her the best burial I could. Her marker is there," she informed the man, nodding towards a large tree just to the side of the cabin. A large rock, almost a boulder, could be seen at the base, on which Robyn had scrawled, in English, the name Virgil had supplied.

"My son…?" The man now seemed afraid to ask, tears in his eyes at the news of his wife.

"Virgil is safe at my home, with Alicia, my soul mate. I told him I would wait here and bring you to him," she explained.

"I am Blue Fire," she introduced, sticking her hand out towards him.

He sheathed his knife, and gripped her forearm, saying, "I am Golden Eagle, but the white men know me as Christian. How do I know you really have my son, and you haven't killed him, too?"

"I did not kill your wife, Golden Eagle. I was not with the Navajo party that Virgil says attacked the cabin. You do not have to trust me, but Virgil is waiting for you… he would like to see you. You are welcome to come with me, if you wish; if you do not, than I will bring him to you in the morning," she offered.

Mounting Winter Escape without waiting for a response, Blue Fire started towards the ranch, pleased when she saw Christian pull up beside her. He had shoulder-length black hair, and his brown eyes looked dim and sad, but the knife he carried was snugly put away, so Blue Fire assumed he trusted her, at least a little.

* * *

Neither Indian said a word on the ride to the ranch, Golden Eagle spending the time with his head down, honoring his dead wife in silence. Robyn was careful to do the same, giving the woman a moment of reverence. 

"We are here," she said, softly, when they arrived at the ranch. Christian looked up, and examined his surroundings, apparently pleased by what he saw. Dismounting, Blue Fire waited for Virgil's father to do the same, and then offered to stable his horse. When he agreed, she asked him to follow, and the two retired their mounts to the barn. It was dusk, so the other horses had already been fed, Robyn giving a flake of hay to Winter Escape and Christian's horse before motioning that they would go inside the house.

"Blue Fire, is that you?" called Alicia, when she heard the door open.

Robyn smiled at the sound of her love's voice. "It is me, my heart. And I have brought someone with me. Virgil, come out here, please," she said, and the boy peeked his head out of the kitchen, where he was helping Alicia make dinner.

His brown eyes widened. "Papa?" he asked, almost uncertain of what his eyes told him he was seeing.

Christian dropped to one knee to embrace his son. "My son," he swallowed, blinking back tears as he clutched his only child tightly to his chest.

Blue Fire gave them some privacy, and moved into the kitchen to wrap her arms around the small blonde. Alicia leaned back into the strong hold almost involuntarily, placing her head on the woman's shoulder, kissing her softly.

"I'm glad you found Virgil's dad, and I'm glad you're home," she said, smiling.

"So am I. Dinner smells good," she added, moving to taste the thick stew, only to have her hand gently slapped away.

"Not yet," scolded the rancher. "Set the table and call Virgil and his father. Then we can eat," she explained, as Robyn gave her a mock scowl, before doing as she was asked. Summoning their guests for the meal, Blue Fire watched Christian very carefully when he introduced himself to Alicia, not liking the way he seemed to stare openly at the beautiful young woman throughout dinner, and even steal occasional touches to her arm or shoulder.

Reminding herself that the man just lost his wife not long before, she nonetheless felt the burn of jealousy emanating from deep within her heart, and promised to keep a closer eye on the Navajo. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she barely registered what Golden Eagle and Alicia were discussing.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Alicia offered kindly, and Christian smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I should start repairing the cabin soon," he said. "Then Virgil and I can have a place of our own, and will not have to depend on you and Blue Fire. It is very nice of you to open your home to us. And I thank you both for taking good care of my son while I was away," he added, sincerely, reaching over to take the blonde's hand.

"He's a good kid," praised Alicia, and the boy blushed.

Robyn cleared her throat; if anyone at the table noticed that she seemed agitated, no one mentioned anything. "I will take Virgil to town for some clothes soon. Perhaps tomorrow," she said, abruptly, and the child smiled at her. He'd been wearing his same clothes for the past week, simply because he'd been too busy helping Alicia to worry about what he wore. Taking a bath everyday was good, but some clean clothes would be nice.

"Really? Thanks, Blue Fire!" he exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly.

"Yes, thank you," echoed Golden Eagle. "Everything we had was destroyed or taken… I will return to the cabin to see what else we need, and perhaps will join you later to pick up the supplies."

The tall woman agreed to the plan, and soon they all decided it was time to turn in for the night, each having had an emotionally stressful day. Virgil fell asleep dreaming about all the nice clothes he was going to get, Golden Eagle thanking the Giver of Life for sparing his son – and yet mourning his wife, Alicia glad to hold the Indian in her arms again, and Blue Fire wondering if she shouldn't warn Christian not to touch the small blonde. She didn't think she had anything to worry about at the moment, but knew that if he went any further, she'd have to say something.

* * *

Setting out the next morning, Virgil rode in front of Blue Fire as they made their way to the town. Almost immediately, the boy found a display in front of the store that interested him – some wooden toy or another, Robyn realized – and asked if he could stay for a moment to look at the objects. 

"Sure, Virgil. I will be inside if you need me," she smiled, patting the boy on the shoulder, warning him not to go anywhere else without telling her first, and then heading inside the store.

"Good morning, Robyn," greeted Lauren, amiably, and the Indian nodded to him.

"Good morning. I am here to get clothes for my friend, Virgil," she stated, and he glanced outside at the young boy who seemed to be enthralled by the new shipment of wooden tops he'd just received.

"Ah, the young black fellow out there?"

Blue Fire nodded. "Yes. He is staying with Alicia and I until his father can repair their home, and he needs some new clothes," she explained, and Lauren happily pointed her in the right direction, giving her a few suggestions before going back behind the counter when he saw she was fine on her own.

The woman turned from choosing some clothes for Virgil when a noise out front caught her attention. Hearing voices, she moved so she could see out the window, and immediately headed in that direction when she spotted a horde of angry men surrounding the young child.

"What do you think you're doing?" roared the Indian, rushing in front of the boy, who was trying hard not to cower in the corner, his brown eyes wide with fear. "Leave him alone!" The people took a few steps back, but didn't disperse.

"Look at him, he's just a damned nigger," cursed a man Blue Fire knew to be one of the local barbers. "Standing out here like this - it's not right! How could you bring him to our town? It's bad enough we have to put up with goddamned Indians, but now blacks, too?" he complained, and the two dozen or so people behind him agreed.

The tall woman glowered at the crowd. "You would do him harm, just because of the color of his skin? He is only a child - he's done nothing to you! Why do you treat him like he is not entitled to the same things as you?" she demanded.

"He's a slave boy!" cried one man, and the others backed him up with shouts of agreement. "He don't deserve to be in the same town as us! I mean, he's not like us!"

Blue Fire growled at the group, quickly growing frustrated. "'He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone'," she recited, from the many nights she had spent interestedly reading the word of the white man's Great Spirit which Alicia had so generously lent to her.

"Did not the book of your God say this?" Eyes faltered from her steely gaze. "If there is anyone here who can truly say they are not different, then you may do with this boy as you wish."

No one stepped forward. They knew the Indian was right.

"So be it," the woman hissed. "You have no more right to be angry with this child for the color of his skin than you do for his age. _He_ can control neither, so why should it be in _your_ power to condemn him for it?

"Come on, Virgil," she urged, leading the boy forward with a gentle hand on his shoulder, moving easily around the stilled crowd. Mounting Winter Escape, she gave the young child a hand up, and nudged her mare into a gallop, heading for Alicia's ranch, leaving a silent and stunned group of townspeople in her wake.

Once they returned to the ranch, Blue Fire informed Alicia of what had happened, the blonde becoming just as angry as the Indian.

"They called him what?" she demanded, and Robyn placed her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Easy, my heart. Keep an eye on Virgil, and I will go back to the town and get the supplies, since I did not have a chance to get them earlier. I should be back soon," she added. Noticing that the boy seemed to be preoccupied with Wolf, Blue Fire stole a quick and reassuring kiss before mounting Winter Escape once more, swinging the saddlebags over her shoulder. She wasn't using a saddle, and didn't want to take Thunder or the wagon, so decided to use the saddlebags to carry the supplies home.

"Be careful, Blue Fire. I love you," smiled the rancher.

Robyn grinned down at the blonde. "I love you, too," she echoed, nudging the mare into a gallop, headed for the small town, ready to face the angry citizens again.

It didn't take the Indian very long to retrieve what she was looking for, and Lauren felt compelled to apologize for his fellow man's behavior regarding Virgil, causing Blue Fire to sigh.

"So am I, Lauren," she agreed, and hefted the bag to her shoulder, now feeling the weight. Ignoring the harsh looks that she was being given, the tall woman exited the store, intercepted on the way to her horse.

"Miss Robyn! How are you doing?"

Robyn groaned, and mentally rolled her eyes as she acknowledged the town doctor with a nod in his direction. The balding little man was absolutely fascinated by her extraordinary rehabilitation skills. He never missed a chance to discuss things with the Indian, be it about the weather or her health.

"I'm doing just fine, Dr. Frank, but thank you."

Before she could turn to go, he grasped her arm, asking, "Why don't you step into my office for a moment, so I can see for myself?"

"I really need to head home," she protested, but realized with a sigh, just to be polite, she could spare a few minutes to humor the old man. "All right, but not too long. Alicia is expecting me."

Dr. Frank smiled. "Excellent, excellent. Well, come along, let's have a look," he urged, happily pulling the tall woman into the clinic, closing the door behind them.

No more than ten minutes had passed before Robyn realized something was wrong; Dr. Frank was acting very strange, repeating things more than usual, and continually watching out the side window behind her. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the scars on her back or shoulder at all.

"What's going on?" she asked, suspicious, beginning to fix her shirt.

"Oh, no, no, no; we're not done yet," the doctor insisted, a little nervously. "Just have a seat, there, Miss Robyn. Have a seat. Now, how about that bullet wound?"

Now Blue Fire growled at him, leaping off the cot and tucking in her shirt. "That's been healed since my last two visits. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm leaving. Out of my way," she warned lowly, when he stepped between her and the door.

"I can't let you go, not yet. I can't. They said I had to keep you until dark," the man uttered, and blue eyes grew wide.

"Who told you that?" the Indian demanded, grabbing his shirt. "Who wanted you to delay me?" The only thought that popped into her mind was Jake or Brian, although they were in jail, and that had her scared beyond words.

"I… I can't say names, Miss Robyn. But I will tell you they left shortly after you first arrived in town, and planned to be done by dark," the doctor confessed, not at all surprised when the tall woman pushed him roughly aside and flung open the door. Rushing outside, she mounted Winter Escape, urging the horse to run as fast as she could towards Escape Ranch, traveling through the heavily setting dusk. Night was coming quickly, and Robyn worried that she would be too late to stop whatever was planned to happen… she was afraid she would fail Alicia, again.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

After what seemed like forever, the ranch finally came into view, but Blue Fire was startled to find that the bright orange glow she'd seen a while back was coming from her destination. That sight combined with the odor that drifted to her nose led her to believe it could only be one thing: fire.

Riding ahead, Blue Fire intercepted a group of about forty people, some on foot and some on horseback. All wore white sheets, masking their features, even covering their horses. The ones on horseback and a few on the ground held torches, accounting for the fiery glow. The others were armed with pitchforks and rifles, advancing on the small cottage.

The Indian led Winter Escape around the mob, stopping in front of the door, shouting, "What do you want?"

"Give us the boy!" cried one with a sheet-covered horse. "He stole from Lauren!"

Now uncomfortable by the proximity of the people, Robyn spurred her mare in the flanks, giving her the cue to rear and hanging on as the horse lifted her front legs off the ground.

"Get back! You have no right to be on this land."

"Get her," snarled one on horseback, and several hooded members swarmed towards the mounted Indian, who once again asked her mare to rear, the strong forward-striking hooves startling many of the people enough to force them back a few steps.

Sliding to the ground, Blue Fire sent Winter Escape through the crowd, and called for Wolf as she quickly opened the door to let him out. The animal bounded outside, teeth bared dangerously and the hair standing up on the back of his neck. Alicia followed, Winchester in her hand, Golden Eagle not far behind. The two had only been waiting for Blue Fire to show up, not wanting to leave Virgil alone, and also being smart enough to realize that one of them alone was no match for the angry cult.

"The odds are thirty-to-three, Indian," cautioned the one who Robyn assumed was the leader, seeing how everyone seemed to be surrounding him and his horse.

"You're right. We accept your forfeit," she replied, chuckling at the fuming thug.

Before he could bark his next command, Alicia fired a warning shot into the air, and everyone fell still, staring.

"I know you all thrive on your secrets and privacy, but I can guarantee you, if you don't get off my land, we will remove you. And when we do, we'll be sure to remove a few hoods at the same time, and your privacy will be gone. You'll be turned into the sheriff, and the KKK of this town will be no more.

"Now, do you really want to fight us?" she called, looking directly at their leader.

He was laughing. "You can't beat us, wench. Get the boy!" he ordered, and the mob moved towards the house. Blue Fire was quick to push into the crowd, pulling the mounted men to the ground, landing strategic blows that felled them quickly.

Spotting the leader, still on his horse, she went after him, dodging punches and pushing others out of the way as she made her way through the dense crowd.

Before she could get to her destination, however, she was ambushed from the side. Three men ran at her, knocking her to the ground before grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet. One hooded man decided a restrained Indian was an easy target, and began landing sharp blows to her middle.

With a battle cry that sent chills down the spines of everyone within earshot, Blue Fire used her attacker for leverage and, running up the length of his body, the woman managed to complete a flip and loose her arms. Once she was free, she turned on her captors, knocking them unconscious within seconds, and then heading towards the hooded leader once more, who was trying desperately to ride away from the fray, finding it hard to maneuver his horse through the dense crowd of people.

"You're mine," she growled, jumping for him in a leap that defied gravity, knocking him from his horse, the two landing hard on the ground, Blue Fire immediately getting the upper hand. Turning him onto his stomach, she straddled his back and twisted his right arm before he could do more than whine and plead for her to let him go.

"Not yet," she stated, ripping the hood from his head. Her blue eyes widened in shock as the man tried in vain to hide his face. "Sheriff Riser! _You_ led them!" the Indian exclaimed, dragging him to his feet. It made sense to her, now, why the group hadn't been afraid of being caught – if the sheriff was their leader, they'd never be put in jail.

Pushing him towards the house, so he'd be in plain view, for all to see, she snarled, "I should kill you where you stand." Still twisting his arm behind his back, she watched as the people clad in white slowly stopped fighting when they noticed their leader had been discovered.

Alicia managed to recover from her surprise enough to shout, "In light of this, deputy Byron Tailor will take over as sheriff, and will handle the law. That means you will all be put in jail for coming together to try to destroy my house… Get off my property!" she cried, and people scattered.

Grabbing a rope, Blue Fire tied the former sheriff's hands, and then whistled for Winter Escape, who came galloping up to her mistress. Mounting her horse, Robyn informed Alicia that she was going to take the man in personally to the deputy – now sheriff – to make sure he knew the real story. While she rode away, Pete Riser walking beside, Alicia and Christian went to check on Virgil, the fact that the brave had his arm around Alicia's shoulders not going unnoticed by the woman warrior.

* * *

It was a long ride, prolonged by the fact that the man often refused to walk, his whining getting on the Indian's nerves, and she wanted to be back at the ranch to keep an eye on Christian. She couldn't help it, she was jealous of the physical closeness the man seemed to have with the small blonde. 

Eventually, they arrived in the town, and Blue Fire walked him right up to the deputy's doorstep, knocking loudly and waking him.

"Mr. Tailor, I have the leader of the… KKK," she announced, remembering what Alicia had called them. She'd have to ask the woman about that later. "Peter Riser."

"Sheriff Riser? You're the leader of the Klan?" the young man questioned, looking to be in his mid-twenties with short blonde hair and gentle blue-gray eyes, which were now staring hard at the man he'd called "Boss" for many years. Seeming to be well built, from what Robyn could tell through his thin white shirt, she had the feeling he would be a much better sheriff.

"That makes you the sheriff, Mr. Tailor," she hinted, handing the man the rope. "They said that Virgil stole, and that is why they wanted him, but he did not take anything. I will swear to that," she added, firmly.

"Thank you, Robyn, I'll take things from here. I believe you about your friend, I know you're trustworthy, and your word is good. Go back to Alicia, and tell her I send my regards. Have a good night," he said, nodding respectfully. Bidding the man to have the same, the tall woman mounted her Palomino mare once again, riding back to the ranch at a gallop, looking up at the stars occasionally.

She thought about how, ever since the incident in the mine, everyone in town began acting like they knew her personally. The doctor, the deputy, everyone. While some took a liking to her, others could have just as well have seen her dead, all because she was an Indian.

It didn't bother her that much, she realized. Just so long as Alicia loved her, that was all that mattered to the tall native. Everybody else could go kick a beehive or kiss a mountain lion, for all she cared.

_I would not have imagined that the love of a white woman would ever become my utmost priority,_ she thought, with a sigh. _But since I have met Alicia, many things have changed. Several whites have become my friends, such as Sheriff Tailor and Lauren and Anderson, and I have discovered that many of the beliefs of my people are not the same as the white man's. _

_Living with Alicia has given me a new perspective on life,_ the Indian decided._ And I like it. She is very patient in explaining things to me, and yet, I think, worries more than my own mother when I am out of her sight! _Smiling as she thought of the woman she loved, Blue Fire realized that she had really fallen hard – thinking of her future, she could see herself with no one else, but Alicia.

_But Christian… I do not know what to think of him. I do not like the way he is always touching Alicia,_ she admitted to herself. _Perhaps I should speak with him about how close he gets to my soul mate._

On the ride back to Escape Ranch, Robyn couldn't help but think about the vision she'd experienced… she still didn't understand it. She was no longer living with the Apache, so how could she possibly be involved in its foundation? And what of the second pair of hands? They were dark-skinned, so the Indian determined it was not Alicia; who else would be helping her?

By the time the ranch came into view, the woman was no farther along in deciphering the vision than early that morning, and she decided to speak to Alicia about it. Perhaps the young blonde had an idea as to what it meant.

It no longer surprised the Indian to find the rancher waiting up for her, but it did please her when she walked through the door and was greeted by a firm hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you, too, my love," she chuckled, returning the embrace, speaking softly since Virgil and Christian were asleep in the living room, just a few feet away.

"Hi," sighed Alicia into her shoulder, happily. "I missed you."

An eyebrow was raised. "I was not gone long," Blue Fire pointed out.

"I know," acknowledged the blonde, "but I missed you, just the same."

"I missed you, too," smiled Robyn, kissing the top of the rancher's head. "It has been a long and hard day for both of us; to bed, yes?" Alicia accepted the suggestion immediately, and pulled the woman into the room by her hand. Once the door was shut securely behind them, the smaller woman kissed the Indian soundly on the lips, only pulling back when she needed air.

"Mm, what was that for?" asked an extremely surprised but satisfied Indian.

"Just because I love you," stated Alicia, blushing a tiny bit at her boldness.

Blue Fire smiled, and gently led the small rancher to their bed, returning the kiss once they were both sitting on the edge. "I love you, too," she whispered. "Thank you, my heart, for letting Golden Eagle and Little Bear stay with us… and for understanding why I needed to find Christian for Virgil."

Alicia placed her hand against the woman's cheek, smiling a little when the Indian leaned into her palm, reveling in the loving touch. "Sweetheart, I will always be behind you in whatever you choose to do, but I will always worry about you. Unfortunately, my worry often overrides my sense," she smirked. "Never doubt that I will support you, okay?"

"This is one of the reasons I love you, Alicia," said Robyn, and continued when the blonde gave her an encouraging look. "You always know what to say to make things better." With that profession, Robyn received another long kiss, a series of which continued until both women were left breathless, the strong Indian holding the rancher in her arms.

"Alicia, what is this KKK that you spoke of?" she asked, abruptly, and the blonde sighed.

"The KKK stands for the Ku Klux Klan," she explained, quietly. "They're a group of people who are against any blacks, Indians, and basically anyone who is not like them. The only reason they didn't come for me is probably because you're here," she admitted.

"They would come for you? Why?"

"Because of who I choose to love. Since I love a woman, it goes against what they believe, and they would rather punish me for it than accept it."

"They will not lay a hand on you!" snarled the Indian.

Alicia smiled. "Not now they won't, love," the rancher reassured her. "Since their leader is caught I doubt they'll be a problem in this town, and like I said, they're more than likely afraid of you. I don't think we'll have to worry about the Klan for a long time," she said, happily, snuggling deeper into the Indian's arms.

While they were lying there, Blue Fire explained her vision to the blonde, and asked her what she thought of it.

"Blue Fire, you will always be a part of the Apache nation, no matter where you go or who you live with," the woman said, gently. "You were born and raised there – it's who you are. I wouldn't be at all surprised if, heaven forbid, should something happen to them, you would be there in a heartbeat to help fix it. And you'd no doubt need help, from another Indian and not me, so the extra pair of hands doesn't surprise me, either.

"But, that's just what I think," Alicia finished, with a shrug.

"You may be right, my love," smiled Blue Fire. "But then what worries me, is what would break the nation apart?"

* * *

The next morning, Blue Fire was rather startled to awake to the sound of Christian shouting at the top of his lungs. Alicia, somehow, was still asleep, so the Indian crept out of bed carefully, and approached the man with a frown. 

"Why do you yell? You will wake Alicia!" she scolded, and he just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"My son is gone!" he cried. "Virgil is gone! Where did he go? We have to find him! What if the pale-faces have him?"

Blue Fire grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and ordered, "Breathe! We will find him, but first you must be calm. You will only hinder the search if you are this emotional," she warned, and he nodded, taking a deep breath and collapsing onto the sofa.

"I will get Alicia, and tell her of the problem," she explained. "Then we will saddle our horses and look for Virgil. Alicia will stay here in case he comes back.

"Golden Eagle," she said, sternly, getting his attention. "We will find him, I promise you." The man swallowed hard, and tried to believe her as he gathered his wits.

"My love," called Robyn, gently shaking Alicia.

"Not yet. I love you more than anything, but please go away," pleaded the blonde, but this time, the Indian couldn't let her sleep in.

"Alicia, you must wake up. Virgil is missing, and Christian and I are going to look for him. We need you to stay here, in case Virgil returns," she explained, and green eyes flew open.

"He's gone?"

Blue Fire nodded. "Yes, my heart," she confirmed, and the woman was dressed in a flash. "We will meet back here when the sun is high, at noon, if neither of us has found him yet. I will take Wolf with me, as well," Robyn stated, as they convened in the living room, and then the two Indians mounted their respective horses.

"You go to the east, and I will look to the west side of the land," Golden Eagle said, having gotten control of his senses again, and the woman agreed, spurring Winter Escape to the eastern section of Alicia's property.

Wolf followed close behind, and helped as best he could, nose to the ground almost constantly. The animal had grown to be a very intelligent and very obedient wolf under Blue Fire's gentle hand, and the woman had made sure his tracking skills were honed to near perfection; she had no doubts that Wolf would find the boy. The only thing she was worried about was whether someone else would find him first… say the whites or the Navajos.

With sweat running into her eyes and down the side of her face, Robyn was about ready to head back to the ranch to see if perhaps the boy had returned on his own, since it was near noon, when Wolf suddenly charged into the brush. Urging her horse to follow, the Indian quickly dismounted when she found the young child lying on the ground, apparently trying not to be seen.

"Virgil, are you all right?" she asked, anxiously, and the boy looked up at her, nodding.

"Yeah," he sighed, heavily. "How come you had to find me, Blue Fire?"

The Indian frowned. "Virgil, your father is very worried for you!" she exclaimed. "Why did you leave?"

"Because it's my fault," he sniffled, and Robyn kneeled down beside him.

"What is your fault?"

"That the bad white men wanted to hurt Alicia and burn her house," he explained. "They wanted me, but instead tried to hurt you and Alicia and my pa. If I don't stay there, they won't come back," he said. "I thought if I left I wouldn't cause so much trouble, and maybe you and my dad wouldn't be mad at me… I guess I still bother you."

Blue Fire sighed. "Little Bear, you are not trouble, no one is angry with you, and you do not bother us," she said, clearing that up right off the bat. "Those people were bad, yes, but it was not your fault that they attacked us. They have been causing trouble for many people, but now are where they belong; so, in a way, you were a help.

"And leaving is not good – your father misses you very much," the woman added. "Alicia and I were also very worried. Come back with me, Virgil, it is time for lunch."

The boy shook his head, adamant. "Why didn't they like me?" he asked.

The tall woman bit her lip, wondering what to say. She wouldn't lie to the child, but didn't like what telling the truth meant. "Because you are not like them," she admitted. "They did not like me, either, because I am Apache. They did not like you because of your skin color; they do not really know you, Virgil. Some people are just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of accepting change and understanding that if no one was different, if we all pulled in the same direction, the world would tip over," the Indian surmised. "There are some who do not like people just because they are different… but that is no reason to pass judgment.

"Come, enough of this, you must be as hungry as I am," she hinted, offering her hand, pleased when the boy took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Mounting Winter Escape, the two rode back in silence, which lasted until Christian threw open the door when he saw his son, and ran outside to greet him.

"Virgil!" he cried, sweeping the child into a tight hug. Speaking in rapid Navajo, he admonished his boy for running away, before clutching him tighter when he learned of the reason.

"I love you, my Little Bear," he smiled, "and I would never want you to leave. No matter what you do, I will always love you, okay?" The child seemed happy to be reassured of this fact, and gripped his father tightly, letting him carry him into the house and into the kitchen where they all shared a delicious lunch.

"It's good to have you back, Virgil," grinned Alicia, giving the boy a strong hug. "Don't ever worry us like that again, all right? Always remember that if someone is prejudice against you, if they don't like you because you're different, that you're stronger than they are, because you can accept them for who they are," the rancher requested, and the young child agreed.

After lunch, Blue Fire offered to show Christian where the grooming supplies were kept so he could work on his horse. The two Indians walked out to the barn together, and as soon as they were out of range of the house, Robyn turned on the Navajo.

"It would be wise for you to stay away from Alicia," she growled.

The man had the nerve to smile at her. "Why?" he questioned.

"I do not like that you are always being close to her… she is my soul mate," she stated, evenly.

Christian shook his head. "You have nothing to fear from me, Blue Fire. I just lost my wife, I am in no way trying to take your Alicia," he assured her. "It is just nice to have a friend like her."

Blue Fire snarled at him, nonetheless. "Just watch where you put your hands," she warned, and showed him where to find the tack. "I will leave you to your horse, now, but do not forget what we have discussed." Eyeing him once more, she intended to head back to the house, but as soon as she stepped outside the barn, she stopped in her tracks. There, just dismounting her horse, was Small Fox.

"Small Fox," she greeted, with a nod, having become on much better terms with the girl since she'd assisted her in finding Alicia, setting her free from the contraption the white men had set up for her torture. "What brings you here?"

"I come with sad news, shizeege (my friend)," she admitted, pulling back from giving her tall sister a quick hug.

"What?"

"Your mother… she is very ill. Ndoitcho wishes for me to bring you back to… to say goodbye."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

For a moment, the woman thought that surely the young girl was joking. But the sadness written all over the teen's face told her otherwise.

"Alicia!" she cried, running into the house. "I must go, my mother is sick!"

"I'm coming with you!" replied the blonde, calling after the Indian as she ran outside to saddle Belle, Blue Fire mounting Winter Escape as she did.

"Perhaps I can help," suggested Golden Eagle, retrieving his horse from the barn. Christian helped Virgil on in front of him, and soon they were all ready to go.

"Go, Small Fox," urged Robyn, and the girl lead the way, four horses making dust as they galloped across the land at full speed, blazing a path to the Apache nation, Blue Fire terrified that in the twenty mile trek she would lose her mother.

On the way, Christian asked the girl to explain the illness, and listened with rapt attention as she related the details. Pulling up alongside of Blue Fire, he said, "I saw this sickness go through my village just before I left, but we found a way to stop it. If it is not too far, I may be able to help your mother."

The Indian stared at him, as if unsure of whether to trust him or not.

"Please, Blue Fire, I only wish to help," he assured her. "You have saved my son, it is the least I can do." With a nod, the woman gave in, and prayed she was doing the right thing by trusting a Navajo… they weren't known to be particularly hospitable, and rumors had been spread about the tribe warring with neighboring nations, including the Apaches in some areas.

Still, if it meant saving her mother's life, she'd do anything, and she knew it.

Racing into the camp, quickly explaining to Ndoitcho that Alicia, Virgil, and Christian were allowed to be there, she charged into her mother's hut. There, lying on a bed of many soft furs, skin an unusually pale color, Robyn winced as she heard her mother take a few wheezing breaths.

"Shi ma," said Blue Fire, sinking to her knees beside her mother's bedside. "Golden Eagle, a Navajo, says this same sickness went through his own village many moons ago. He knows the _izee_ to heal you; will you let him?"

Feather in the Wind opened her eyes slowly, and gave her only child a weak smile. "Our own medicine man cannot help me now, Dotth'izh ko'. Perhaps this is goodbye," the old woman muttered.

Blue eyes became frantic. "No, mother! Please, let Golden Eagle help. We must try," she pleaded, not ready to lose her mother. When the elderly Indian finally gave in, if only to humor her daughter, Blue Fire called for Christian, who immediately had Feather in the Wind drink a cup of tea he'd made while waiting.

"This will help the cough," he told her, and Blue Fire translated, since her mother still didn't understand much English. The Navajo and Apache languages were similar in many ways, and while Blue Fire assumed with enough exposure to the tongue she could pick it up rather easily, she was glad that Christian chose to speak in English.

"You must rest and sleep often, and drink a lot of water. There is an herb in there to fight the fever and to help you sleep. You should feel better in a day or so," he deduced, slowly rising to his feet, respectfully lowering his head as he backed out of the woman's kowa, leaving her alone with her daughter.

"You will be okay, now," said Blue Fire, more to reassure herself than the woman lying on the cot.

"My daughter, I am old," Feather in the Wind reminded, gently.

"But you cannot leave yet!" cried the Indian. "I love you."

Feather in the Wind smiled. "And I love you, Blue Fire," she echoed, "but if it is my time to go, then I must go. I know your Alicia will take good care of you."

"I promise," said the blonde, quietly entering the kowa, standing beside the woman she loved. "She's a handful, though, and I don't think I can do it without your help," she added, with a small smile, and Blue Fire nodded.

"Yes, you must stay to help her," she urged, wanting to do anything to give her mother back the hope she needed to stay alive. Alicia took her hand, giving it a strong squeeze, letting her know she was there for her.

Seeing the woman yawn, Alicia suggested, "Why don't we let you get some rest for a while? We'll be right outside if you need anything." Feather in the Wind agreed, and the rancher gently led the tall Indian outside, pulling her into a loving hug, not caring who saw or what they thought. All that mattered to her was that the woman she loved was hurt, and in need of some comfort.

When they pulled back, Robyn gave her a grateful smile, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, my love," she whispered, reluctantly moving away from the rancher when Small Fox motioned to her.

"Dotth'izh ko', what is that man doing here?" asked Small Fox, taking her sister to the side. "He is Navajo."

"And? He is a friend," the woman assured the girl.

The younger Indian shook her head. "Have you not heard? The Navajo are expected to create trouble for our tribe. My father says they are to provoke a war between our nations soon, and with their intertribal alliances, they are stronger. We have little chance against them, especially since my father is becoming weak and fragile," she whispered, urgently.

Blue Fire paused for a moment – was this the tomahawk that broke the nation apart - the Navajo tribe? Would she be called to fight in the war? Is that how she helped save the nation? She didn't like that idea at all, but knew she would do it if she were asked; they were her people, after all.

"Dotth'izh ko'? Did you hear?" repeated Small Fox, bringing Blue Fire back to awareness.

"Yes, child," she said, quietly, "I heard you. I will be staying here with my mother, but after I return to the ranch with Alicia, keep me updated. I want to know what is going on," the tall woman requested, and her Apache sister agreed, leaving her alone for the time being.

"Christian…" began the woman, going up to the man, not quite sure how to ask the question she wanted answered, and so decided for the direct approach. "How strong is your tribe? Small Fox tells me they may plan to attack our people, and it would be good to know what we are up against. I understand if you cannot say," she added, knowing where the Indian's loyalties might lie.

The man shook his head, his lips pursed tightly. "They are not my people, Blue Fire, and I will tell you why I say this.

"When I first met Mercy, my wife, she was running from a slave master that was bringing his slaves through the northern part of the land. She stumbled into our camp, and I was the first to find her, luckily. I took her to my hut and told my friends I was going to take care of her, since she was bleeding from the chains and whips that had been laid upon her skin, and they said it was fine, so long as she left when she was healed.

"She healed slowly, but I was by her side day and night, and we soon fell in love. I knew she was what I'd been waiting for all my life, and I cherished her kind soul. My brothers were not very happy, however, when they found out I had asked her to join with me. They looked down upon my marriage to Mercy, because she was a former slave, but we were in love, and we were married anyway. I loved her very much, and they barely tolerated me after that, but I was allowed in my village for a time. When Virgil was born, they called him a bastard child and he was not permitted to be on our land. We were forced to leave, and for many years we were on the run, hiding from the men I used to call brothers.

"They would attack my wife and son only because they are not part of the tribe… since then we have been at odds. And now, after… I would be glad to tell you all I can to help," he agreed, taking the woman aside as he discussed strategies and tactics in a hushed voice.

Having all this information, Blue Fire quickly reported to Ndoitcho, and told him what she'd found out and from whom. He was pleased to have the inside connection, and called a council meeting to make a strategy, in case they were forced to fight against the Navajo, so they would have a slight edge. They'd be ready for them, Ndoitcho promised, dismissing Dotth'izh ko' quickly.

Robyn stepped out of the chief's kowa, only to come face-to-face with Alicia.

"Love?" she asked, frowning when she noticed the blonde didn't look happy.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" she demanded.

"What?" asked Blue Fire, truly perplexed.

"Telling Christian not to touch me? To stay away from me? Did you think I'd leave you for him?" she cried, angrily. "I thought you trusted me. I guess I was wrong." With that, she spun around on her heel, storming off.

"Alicia, wait!" pleaded Robyn, running to catch up with her, walking backwards as she tried talking to the hostile rancher. "Please, Alicia, stop."

The blonde sighed heavily, and stilled her steps, staring at the Indian with tears in her eyes as the copper skinned woman attempted to soothe the rancher's anger.

"My heart, it's not that I don't trust you… I was only jealous of the way Christian seemed to always be around you. I did not mean to upset you, I… I think I was just afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I would lose you," admitted the tall woman.

"To Christian?" Robyn nodded. "Blue Fire, I love you, but I will not allow you to choose my friends. If you're going to feel threatened by every man that comes near me, how can I believe that you trust me? Do you think I'd cheat on you?"

Blue eyes widened, and the Indian shook her head. "I know you would not, my love, and I do trust you. It is the others that I do not trust. You are very beautiful and very kind, and anyone would want you. Please, love, I am not used to having to share you with anyone yet, and it is a little uncomfortable for me to have Christian in the house when he is always so close to you. I am sorry for what I said. Forgive me?"

Alicia sighed, and rolled her eyes, before nodding. "I guess," she stated, evenly. "But the next time you're worried, or something bothers you, come talk to me, okay? I'd rather hear it from you than from Christian, or anyone else, for that matter."

Blue Fire agreed, relieved, and gave the small blonde a few loving kisses on the cheek, moving to nuzzle her neck. "I do love you, my soul," she murmured, as Alicia wrapped her arms around her strong back.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," smiled the rancher. "You know I can't stay mad at you for very long…"

Robyn grinned, and lightly nipped the blonde's earlobe, smiling to herself at the shiver it sent down Alicia's spine. "Lucky for me," she breathed, her breath warm against the rancher's neck, as she moved her kisses to the sensitive spot on the inside of the woman's throat.

"Robyn…" gasped the woman, reluctantly pulling away before they got too carried away. She didn't want to make a scene right in the middle of the Apache camp, as much as her heart was racing. Robyn knew exactly what she was doing to her and the sly grin on her face told her she loved every moment of it.

"Now, now, don't start something you can't finish," warned Alicia, and Blue Fire raised an eyebrow at her, seductively.

"What makes you think I cannot finish it, my love?" she purred, and the blonde buried her head in the woman's shoulder as she blushed.

"Oh, God. You're terrible," she scolded, squealing in surprise when the Indian picked her up into her arms, spinning her around before carrying her across the camp.

"Alicia?" asked Blue Fire, her voice low, as they stood just outside her kowa, which her mother had made sure remained standing, should her daughter return.

The rancher sighed, happily encased in the woman's strong arms. "Yes?"

"May I show you how much I love you?"

Emerald eyes brightened expectantly. "Please."

* * *

Hours later, at a little before dusk, Christian cleared his throat as he called for Blue Fire, praying he wasn't interrupting something. He'd seen the look in both women's eyes, and knew it would be wise not to disturb them for a while. 

"Come in, Christian," Blue Fire grinned. "We are decent, as they say." The man entered the kowa, finding the tall woman lying with Alicia asleep in her arms, love shining in her eyes. To his relief, they were both fully dressed.

"I came to tell you your mother is awake," he said, quietly, so as not to wake Alicia. "She looks well, but asked me to tell you she wants to see you after you are… finished," the man concluded, lamely.

Robyn chuckled softly. "My friend, I know what you're thinking, but Alicia and I did not make love," she stated, amused by the red flush that rose in his face.

"Mm, it was better," muttered Alicia, curling closer to her Indian as the woman grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"We have both decided to wait on that, but I spent a while giving her a massage, since I have not had time lately to do that," she explained, not wanting the man to get the wrong idea… Although she was sure that was what everyone else thought they were doing, as well.

"And she is very good at it," complimented Alicia, eyes still closed as she refused to get up from her comfortable spot, remembering with a smile the strong hands that had skillfully massaged her back, small kisses placed softly on the same area. The dark-skinned woman knew how to give one hell of a massage, that was for sure.

"She makes a really good pillow, too." Then, peeking one eye open, she focused on Christian, and stated, "But she's _my_ pillow." Robyn laughed, and Christian smiled, as he backed out of the kowa, having delivered his message, and finding out much more than he'd bargained for.

* * *

Blue Fire, Alicia, and Virgil stayed for three days, wanting to make sure Feather in the Wind was feeling better, while Christian went to town to get supplies and began rebuilding his cabin. He visited his wife daily, to update her on the life of their son, taking time out every morning to watch the sunrise with her and place a fresh flower on her grave. 

When Robyn was sure that her mother was out of the woods, thanks to Golden Eagle's medicine, they all headed back to the ranch, under the insistence of Feather in the Wind herself. While she loved her daughter, she claimed, she knew she was more comfortable when she was able to be alone with Alicia.

"We will visit again soon," promised the Indian, before they left. Stopping to speak with Small Fox, the girl had no news, and so bid her sister good health, extending that greeting to Alicia, which surprised Blue Fire immensely.

"You would wish her well?" she exclaimed, and the young girl smiled.

"She makes you happy, Dotth'izh ko', anyone can see that," Small Fox pointed out. "It is clear she is what you need in your life, and so I wish her the best, because it follows that if one is happy, then you both are happy."

Blue Fire just shook her head, pleased with how her young friend had suddenly seemed to mature and look at the world with open eyes. "I am glad to hear it, child," she said, fondly, embracing the girl in a quick hug before mounting Winter Escape. Waving goodbye, both women rode away from the camp feeling a little better about the people therein, and themselves.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The large man stepped out of the carriage with a light step, which was quite a feat for a man of his weight, looking forward to surprising his niece, whom he hadn't seen in almost five years.

Smoothing back his short black hair, he straightened his suit as the driver unloaded his bags, and left him to his own devices. Jacob Lee Winters thought back to the last time he'd seen the ranch, at his brother's death, when his nephew Matthew was inheriting the land, planning to share the work with his younger sister, Alicia.

From the looks of things, Alicia seemed to be doing very well for herself; surprisingly well, he thought, without her brother around to help. More than a dozen horses could be seen, and if that Indian would leave, he thought, she would probably do even better.

Well, Jacob could help with that.

"You there," he called, to the woman dressed in her native leather garb, currently playing with her dog, "savage. Remove yourself from this land at once."

Cold blue eyes met gray. "This land belongs to Alicia Winters," Blue Fire replied, evenly. "I will leave when she says, and not before."

"Listen," he said, stepping closer until Wolf growled at him, warning the man to get no closer to his mistress. "You will leave because I say, as I'm sure my niece does not want a savage on her property."

Making up her mind that she did not like this man in the suit, Blue Fire told Wolf to keep the man where he was, a technique the animal easily accomplished by growling whenever the man made a move, as she walked in the house and called for Alicia.

"What is it?" asked the blonde, from the kitchen where she and Virgil were preparing lunch, the boy anxiously doing anything to help pass the time, since his father was expected back later that night. Neither Alicia nor Virgil had seen Christian in almost a week, as he spent most of his time at the cabin, making it livable again. It had been four days since they'd returned from the Apache camp, and while Virgil liked both places just fine, he wanted to be home with his father.

"There is a man outside who calls you his niece," said the Indian, and Alicia hurried out front, smiling brightly when she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Jacob!" she cried. He started towards her, but Wolf snarled and bared his teeth, protective.

"Wolf," called Blue Fire, and the canine went to her side immediately, as Jacob embraced his niece.

"It's been forever. What brings you all the way out here from Boston?" questioned the blonde.

"Why you, of course!" chuckled Jacob, pulling back to get a better look at the small woman, who came up to his chin. "You look good, Alicia," he smiled.

"So do you," she replied. The portly man didn't look much different from the last time she'd seen him. Same gray eyes, same thinning black hair… for all she knew, it could even have been the same suit he'd worn before.

Just then, Virgil walked out to find his friend.

Jacob spotted him instantly. "Ah, boy," he grinned. "Take my things into the house, will you? Come along, now."

Blue Fire approached her young friend, placing a hand on his shoulder as she said, "His name is Virgil, and you can carry your own bags." The Indian knew the man thought the boy was slave, simply because of his dark skin, and was quick to set him straight.

"And just who do you think you are?" Jacob demanded. How dare she speak to him like that!

"Uncle Jacob, this is Robyn," the rancher interjected, suddenly nervous as to what the man would think if he knew of her relationship with the Indian woman.

"What's an Indian doing on your land?"

"She works for me," said Alicia, locking eyes with Blue Fire, sending a silent plea for the woman to forgive her. A tense jaw was clenched, and Robyn simply looked away, her hurt only too obvious to the blonde.

The two had discussed whether or not their relationship should remain a secret early on. Alicia pointed out that while they could have their private time together, it would be best for everyone if they didn't show any affection when others were around. Robyn hadn't understood, but had agreed, for Alicia.

But this was the first time the rancher had deliberately lied about the love they shared.

"I train horses," sighed Blue Fire, coming to the woman's rescue when Jacob looked rather skeptical.

"And you also speak English. Congratulations," snorted Jacob. Blue Fire simply glared at him, restraining herself from reaching for her tomahawk.

"Well, Uncle Jacob, I'm sure you must be hungry. Why don't we go on inside and have lunch?" the blonde offered, eager to separate the man the Indian, who she could tell was barely keeping her anger in check.

The businessman agreed, and followed his niece into her house, Robyn and Virgil not far behind. After sharing a delicious meal of sandwiches and fruit salad, Blue Fire decided she'd had all she could handle of Jacob Lee for a while.

"I should get back to the horses," she said, clearing her place from the table, sparing Alicia a loving smile when she was sure Jacob couldn't see her.

Jacob laughed. "Yes," he chuckled, "and perhaps you'll be ready when the circus comes to town."

Suddenly the Indian was within inches of his face. "I do not train for the circus," she hissed. "If you think you can mock my work, come outside and ride any horse you choose."

"Very well," he grinned, not noticing Robyn's smirk as he got to his feet. "I accept your challenge."

"Uncle Jacob!" called Alicia, running after him. "Please, I wouldn't…"

"Relax, Alicia," he said, patting her arm. "I'm only going to show your Indian friend who is better than whom. Savage, I'll take that gold one, there," he told Blue Fire, who grinned, widely.

"Her name is Winter Escape," she informed him, and asked if he wanted a saddle.

"And a bridle," he agreed.

Alicia sighed as she watched the tall Indian place the tack on the patient Palomino mare. She knew there was no way her uncle could best the woman when it came to horses, much less Winter Escape. And losing would only serve to anger him further.

Leading the mare out of the barn and into the outside pen, Blue Fire held her still as Jacob mounted, not without a small struggle. With a smug grin, Robyn handed the man the reins, and stepped back to allow him room.

"I suggest you go easy on her," she warned, knowing the man wouldn't take her advice.

Clucking his tongue, he watched the horse's ears flick back towards him, but Winter Escape didn't move.

"Come on," he urged, nudging her with his knees. When that didn't work, he became irritated with the Indian's amused expression, and kicked the mare in the sides.

Hard.

In an instant, the horse reared, and Jacob was thrown to the ground as Blue Fire moved in to calm her mare.

Jacob was enraged. "You tricked me!" he cried, stumbling to his feet, his nicely pressed suit now covered in a thick layer of brown dirt mixed with horse manure. "You little savage bitch! No one makes a fool out of Jacob Lee Winters!"

"Oh, my mistake." The Indian easily dodged the punch that was thrown at her. "I won't fight you," she stated. As much as she might want to, and oh did she want to, the woman knew she couldn't hurt him - he _was_ Alicia's family, after all.

"Uncle Jacob, stop this!" shouted Alicia, just as the man pitched forward and fell on his face. With a roar of anger, he charged the Indian, bowling her over into the dust. Continuing with the large man's momentum, Blue Fire tossed him over her head, and leapt to her feet.

Deciding her uncle was beyond convincing, Alicia turned to the woman who held her heart. "Robyn, please! Don't do this," she begged.

The woman stepped back a few paces. "I am not the one who wishes to fight," she remarked, evenly, keeping an eye on the man, nonetheless.

"What's the matter?" he taunted. "Scared?"

Blue Fire shook her head. "No," she assured him. "I just know how to respect a lady when she asks."

Dusting off his suit, Jacob glowered at her, telling himself if he hadn't taken up smoking again, he'd have beaten her. What did it matter that she was younger, stronger, and in much better shape? He could have taken her down in an instant.

As if reading his thoughts, Blue Fire snorted, unimpressed by the man's angry stare. Glancing quickly at Alicia, she began removing the saddle and bridle from her horse, patting her gently and telling her she did a good job.

"Come on, Uncle Jacob," suggested Alicia, taking the man's arm. "Why don't we go inside to get cleaned up, and you can tell me about your trip? How's Aunt Margaret doing?" Their voices trailed off, and the Indian was left grooming her mare, wondering how much longer the annoying man was going to be staying.

* * *

"I do not like that man," sighed Blue Fire, laying beside Alicia, more than a little unnerved to know that Jacob was sleeping not far away on the living room couch. The blonde had made the sleeping arrangements, Virgil offering to sleep on the floor so the man could have the sofa, and Robyn explaining that she would bed down on the floor just outside Alicia's bedroom, since the living room was full. 

Jacob hadn't believed this, and so the Indian grudgingly placed a fur down in the hallway, not more than a few feet from the rancher's bedroom door. When the man came in to wish Alicia a good night, he not so accidentally made sure to trip over Blue Fire, who was sitting on the floor.

However, as soon as the man had left and relaxed on the couch, Blue Fire softly opened the door and climbed in beside her love, taking a deep breath in an attempt to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"I know," sighed Alicia; the Indian's feelings for the man were pretty obvious. "Usually my Aunt Margaret is here with him, and she can keep him in better control than that, but from what he tells me, she's back in Boston, and was too sick to make the journey."

The Indian paused for a moment, before continuing with what else she had to say. "…And I do not like that you lied to him about us," she admitted, softly.

"I know," repeated Alicia. "But I don't know what he'd think if he knew I was with an Indian woman… romantically."

"So you are ashamed of me," came the injured response.

Alicia was quick to respond, forcefully, "You know that's not true. I love you, Blue Fire."

"Then tell him," requested the woman. "You have not lied before this, Alicia; why do you wish to hide now?"

The rancher bit her lip. "I don't know, it's just different. He's all the family I have left," she said, quietly.

Blue Fire nodded. "So, you are only ashamed of our love when it matters," stated the Indian, coldly. She loved Alicia, and only curbed her affections around others because Alicia decided she did not wish to proclaim it to the whole town, although Blue Fire wanted nothing more than to be able to love openly.

"I'm not ashamed of our love, Robyn." A dark eyebrow was raised in skepticism. "I'm just scared of what Uncle Jacob will think - I only want him to love me for who I am. But I doubt he'll accept it.

"I hated lying to him today, Blue Fire, really I did," insisted the blonde. "I didn't want to say you worked for me, I wanted to tell him you're staying with me because I love you more than anything in this world, but I couldn't. He wouldn't understand… As you can tell with Virgil, he's not as open-minded as most people up North…

"Please, don't be angry," she pleaded, tears in her eyes as she beseeched the Indian to forgive her, upset with herself for ever giving the woman a reason to doubt her love.

Robyn reached for the woman, and pulled her into a tight hug, her heart constricting when she saw the first tear fall.

"Okay, my love," she soothed, kissing the top of the blonde head. "I did not want to make you cry; that was never my intention, believe me. I will continue to be just a worker, if that's what you think is best."

To her surprise, Alicia shook her head. "I want to be able to be comfortable with you when he's around," she decided firmly. "I… I'll tell him tomorrow, okay?"

The tall Indian tightened her hold. "No, love," she protested. "_We_ will tell your uncle tomorrow. _Together._" Nodding, satisfied with that plan, Alicia curled up against Bleu Fire's side and, wrapped securely in a loving embrace, was soon asleep.

* * *

Alicia groaned as the light of the morning sun roused her. One part of her wished she could just stay in bed all day, avoiding the dreaded conversation with her uncle, while the other part knew she had things to do. That, and she'd told Blue Fire they would tell Jacob today - she wouldn't go back on her word, and most certainly to the woman she loved. 

_Speaking of which,_ she grinned, noticing the dark-skinned woman beside her was still asleep. Knowing how rare it was for the Indian to sleep past dawn, Alicia carefully slid out from under the covers, restraining herself from planting a gentle kiss on the woman's peaceful face, for fear of waking her.

Knowing Robyn would worry if she awoke to find her gone, the blonde left a quick note on her vacated pillow once she was dressed. Closing the bedroom door softly behind her, the small rancher headed to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone, Virgil being the only other one awake.

* * *

Blue Fire was brought to awareness by the smell of bacon frying, and knew Alicia must have already been up. Stretching to help herself fully wake up, she paused when her hand hit a piece of paper. Rolling onto her side, she smiled as she recognized the familiar handwriting of her love. 

_R,_

_Thought I'd let you sleep in for a change._

_You just looked too cute to bother, besides. I'll start  
breakfast, and we'll find some time soon after to talk  
with my uncle._

_Love always,_

_A_

With a bright smile, Blue Fire tucked the note into her bag, along with all the other small trinkets Alicia had left for her as a surprise. She was sure the blonde didn't know she kept them, but whenever she was having a bad day, she pulled a few out and went back over them, her heart warning at the expression of love from her soul mate.

Throwing on her deerskin outfit, and slipping on her moccasins, she felt a smile cross her face almost involuntarily when the sound of Alicia's laughter drifted to her ears and filled her heart.

That smile faded when she exited the bedroom, and ran right into Jacob, who gave her a hard glare.

"What were you doing in my niece's bedroom, savage?" he demanded.

Robyn thought quickly. "I was looking for something," she replied, remembering that Alicia wanted to tell her uncle later.

Jacob snorted. "You mean stealing something," he corrected, and the Indian narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"I do not steal," she stated, evenly. "And even if I did, it would not be from Alicia."

"Why were you in her room?" he repeated, angrily, nostrils flaring.

Blue Fire attempted to step around him. "I don't have to answer to you," she sighed, and was fiercely pushed up against the wall.

"You're nothing but an Apache dog," he spat, and she curled her lip at him. "I am a white gentleman, and you must obey me!"

"I obey no one," came the low growl, before Robyn pushed the large man away from her. "And you will not treat me like your slave, because you are no better than me, regardless of the color of your skin. And you are definitely no gentleman."

She gave him one last warning. "Touch me again, and I will forget that you are Alicia's uncle." That said, she headed towards the kitchen, leaving an angry Bostonian banker in her wake.

"Morning," smiled Alicia, when she heard Blue Fire enter beside her, frowning slightly when the tall woman sank heavily into a chair. Turning around, she met the Indian's irritated azure gaze, and briefly wondered what happened, as Robyn mouthed, "Soon".

The blonde was forced to agree - all she wanted to do was give the tall native an apologetic hug, but seeing Jacob make his way to the table, she reluctantly turned her attention back to making breakfast.

"Out of my seat," demanded the portly man, to Virgil, who glanced up at him with a confused expression.

"This is where I sit every morning," the young boy protested.

Jacob glowered at him. "Well, now I'm sitting there, boy," he stated, gripping Virgil by the back of his neck, pulling hard until the child was forced to his feet.

Blue Fire's temper was boiling; she was clenching her fists so hard she left the impressions of her fingernails deep in her palm.

Getting to her feet, she said, softly, "Here, Virgil. You can sit in my chair." The tall woman knew how much the boy liked sitting by Alicia, and listening to her go on and on about anything or nothing - she often felt the same. And since Alicia's kitchen table only seated three, it looked like she'd be eating standing up.

"Thanks, Robyn," he grinned, scrambling into her vacated chair, scooting it closer to Alicia's seat.

Jacob was not at all pleased with this move. "Listen here, you damned filthy nig-"

"Hey!" snarled Blue Fire, before he could finish the slanderous sentence. "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

The man sneered at her. "It's just that the mangy boy will get his blackness all over our food. The slaves in my home eat outside so they don't dirty the meal, and I refuse to eat at the same table as this damned nigger!" While it wasn't common for people in Boston, or those north of the Mason-Dixie line, to own slaves, Jacob Lee was an exception. If he had been able to stand living on a corn or tobacco plantation, he probably would have moved south, where everyone owned slaves.

So, it was after Lincoln's ruling that no one should own slaves… There was still that nice little indentured servant deal that managed to find a loophole.

"Then you will starve," stated the Indian. "He has done nothing to you, and still you would attack him for what he can't change. This young boy knows nothing matters but the soul, but you are caught up with what's on the outside. He is more of a man than you will ever be," she finished, firmly, wondering how often she was going to have to demand that people not treat her friend with prejudice.

"Alicia, how can you let this savage speak to me like this?" bellowed Jacob, his face turning red with anger, Blue Fire noting with some amusement that there was a vein in his neck that throbbed when he was mad.

_Wonder what would happen if I just closed off that vein…_ the temptation was almost too great.

The rancher sighed. "Uncle Jacob, I've told you already, neither Virgil nor Robyn are slaves. They're my friends, and I'd appreciate it if you would speak more kindly of them."

The man's jaw opened and shut a few times, as he sat stunned by Alicia's response. His own niece, defending the boy and the savage? Preposterous!

"Come now, Alicia," Jacob cooed, when he had recovered the gift of speech. "I know your brother has been gone for almost three years, and your father for nearly six, but I never realized you were in such need of a man's company and influence. Matthew shouldn't have left the burden of the ranch to his sister."

Robyn's blue eyes narrowed to slits as the man continued to doubt Alicia's ability to upkeep _her_ ranch.

"I understand that it's too much for you to handle. I mean, now I see you not only need a man to help you with the work, but for protection, as well. Letting an Indian and a colored boy in your home!" he scoffed, but was quieted by a look from his niece.

This time it was green eyes that were full of indignant fire, as the blonde rancher frowned at her uncle.

"I may be _just_ a woman, Uncle Jacob," she began, "but I have taken care of Escape Ranch since Matthew first got sick." Blue Fire winced inwardly - she knew that tone all too well. It was the same voice Alicia used when the Indian was caught letting a wet and dirty wolf into the house after she'd just cleaned. Jacob was in for it, now; the tall woman barely hid her smug grin.

"These horses are mine, this land is mine, and this house is mine. Everything within these walls Matthew and I worked for with our own hands. Since he died, the work has been left up to me, and I am proud of what I have done. No man is going to take credit for Escape Ranch, no man will ever take my land, and no man will tell me what to do!" she finished, fiercely.

_That's my girl,_ smiled Robyn, proud of Alicia for standing up to her pig-headed, arrogant, bothersome uncle.

"Alicia, I didn't mean to upset you." Blue Fire snorted at this, and covered it by coughing, not lessening the glare Jacob threw at her. "I just think you should reconsider your choice to let these two remain in your home. What do the townspeople think about you?"

The blonde rancher was close to telling the man exactly what those people could do with their thoughts, when the front door was opened, and Golden Eagle walked in.

"I have retrieved our things, and will be ready to rebuild for the new day," he announced, and Blue Fire nodded, as Virgil rushed to his father, hugging him tightly. "Blue Fire, I ran into Small Fox on the way, and she said the Navajos are still advancing, now less than three towns away. She said her father expects the attack within the next moon," he relayed, and Blue Fire took a deep breath, knowing that meant she might have to leave Alicia to fight with her people. She hoped she could count on Christian to stay with the rancher if she asked, to keep her safe.

"Can we go home, papa?" Virgil asked, hopefully, as Robyn reclaimed her seat, ready to relinquish it in an instant should either one of her friends decide they wanted to sit down or eat breakfast.

Golden Eagle smiled, and patted the boy's head. "Soon, Virgil, very soon," he promised. "We have imposed on our friends long enough, I think."

"That boy is a half-breed?" roared Jacob, outraged.

The brave's brown eyes hardened. "Who is this, who would dare speak to my son in such a tone?" he questioned, sharply.

"Christian, this is my uncle, Jacob Winters," Alicia said, softly, silently asking the Indian not to start the trouble he had every right to begin.

_This is _so_ not going to be a good day,_ the small woman sighed.

"A savage and a slave bore a bastard child! Alicia Marie Winters, I demand that you remove these people from your land immediately!" cried Jacob, unable to grasp that his own niece was housing such persons.

"Uncle Jacob, I have warned you about your language," said Alicia, her voice low and dangerous, quieting the spiel that Christian was ready to give, the man sensing by the blonde's tone that whatever he had planned wouldn't be nearly as good as Alicia's reprimand. "If you cannot respect my wishes, and refuse to be tolerant of the friends I choose to associate with - of which you have no say - perhaps it'd be best if you stayed somewhere else for the remainder of your visit." It had been a long while since she'd been to Boston, but she could still call up the eloquent speech if she needed, although living in the southwest had added a soft drawl to her voice, which Robyn found especially endearing.

Jacob couldn't believe his ears. "You're kicking me out?"

"Yep," grinned Blue Fire, happily crossing her arms across her chest, watching the irate man with caution, trying to guess how long it would take for that pulsing vein in his neck to burst. "I think she's right - it would be better if you left."

"That's simply because you can't accept that fact that I'm right, and you don't understand your place among the white men, savage dog," spat Jacob, glaring at the Indian. "You should no more be allowed in this house than eat at the table. It is not fitting for a native to share the same privileges as a white," he declared, matter-of-factly, as Blue Fire growled at him.

"Why am I any different than you?" she demanded. "I work just as hard as any white man, and do as good a job. Why do I deserve less?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, as if he was tired of explaining it. "Because you're a simple savage," he sighed. "All you know is scalping and rain dances; if you were worth anything, you'd be helping your tribe rather than sitting in a white woman's house like a useless slave."

That was the last straw for Alicia. She refused to just stand by and let the woman she loved be degraded in such a manner, even if it was by her own uncle.

"Now wait just one minute, Uncle Jacob. Robyn is more than just a 'simple savage'. She knows how to read and write English, she's taught me to speak Apache, and she's amazing with horses. I've learned so much since I've known her, and she is my best friend.

"As for her tribe, you know nothing of the circumstances that surround her life here, so you have no right to declare her useless. She often works harder than I do, and does more things around this ranch than I could even begin to get done without her help. Without her, this ranch would have been lost.

"It doesn't matter that she's an Indian," explained the blonde. "I enjoy being around her, and if you think for one moment that Robyn is in any way expendable, or that I will stand here and let you talk about her like that, you've got another thing coming!"

"Why are you defending her?" cried the man, shocked.

Alicia started towards him. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why, Uncle Jacob. I -"

"Alicia." Blue Fire interrupted the small blonde before she could continue. The Indian figured in the heat of an argument was _not_ how Alicia wanted her uncle to find out about them.

Pausing to glance at Robyn, the rancher stormed out of the kitchen, the slamming of her bedroom door echoing throughout the house. Not caring in the slightest what Jacob thought, Blue Fire rose from her seat, and silently entered Alicia's bedroom.

Blue Fire closed the door behind her, and hurried across the room when she spotted Alicia sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Alicia?" asked the Indian, gently, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you all right, love?"

The blonde looked into Blue Fire's concerned sapphire gaze, and quickly kissed the tanned cheek. "I'm sorry, Blue Fire. I just couldn't let him keep talking about you like that!" she exclaimed.

Robyn frowned. "Love, I'm not angry with you," she assured the rancher. "I don't care if he knows, but I did not want you to tell him before you were ready. I am glad you spoke up, because I was going to do something myself, and he would not have liked it."

"I hoped this would work out," sighed Alicia. "I wanted you two to get along."

"I am sorry for this, my heart," soothed the Indian. "I would be willing to give it another shot, as you say, but his hatred has deep roots. I am afraid nothing would change. Do you wish to go back out there?" she asked, after a pause.

When Alicia nodded, she continued, "Perhaps it would be best if we went out separately, in case your uncle is outside the room." _…Again._

"Thank you, Blue Fire, for being so tolerant of all this," said Alicia, kissing the woman softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Alicia," replied Robyn, smiling at her soul mate. "Go on to breakfast; I will be there in a few minutes." With one last kiss, the blonde slowly left the room, totally unprepared for what awaited her.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen 

Alicia sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen, only to find her uncle sitting alone at the table, finishing his meal.

"Where are Christian and Virgil?" she asked, carefully.

"They said they wanted to work on their house together," was the stiff reply.

The small blonde was about to give the man a vague apology for the way she had acted, hoping he would do the same, when a sudden hand around her mouth prevented her from making any sound.

"Don't say a word," the voice growled. Whoever it was turned her to face her uncle, who seemed to be in a similar predicament.

Suddenly, there was a knife against her neck, and her captor warned, "Move and she dies." To Alicia's horror, there stood Robyn, her sapphire eyes wide, fear for the blonde apparent in their depths.

"Don't hurt her," the Indian pleaded, turning her hands with the palms facing outward, to try to assure the men with masks that if moving meant Alicia was harmed, she wouldn't blink. A sudden blow to the back of the head she sensed was coming but didn't dare defend, and she crumpled to the floor.

"No!" came the muffled cry from Alicia, as she watched the woman fall. The man by her ear laughed cruelly, and when his partner had gagged both Jacob and Blue Fire, he wrapped a blindfold around the rancher's green eyes, and stuffed a rag in her mouth.

"Hey, what do you want me to do with…?" the second man asked.

The response was immediate. "Shoot the animal," he snarled, and Alicia released a muffled scream when she heard a shot ring out.

"You take those two, and I'll take our little blonde gem here," he ordered. "Don't forget to keep them together, all right? Good, let's move." Alicia felt herself being pushed out the door, and then stepping into a wagon, after a long walk through the forest.

And then it all went black.

* * *

Robyn groaned as she came to, and the throbbing in her head told her she was very much alive. Immediately, she looked around for Alicia, pausing when she found her back against a tree, with her hands tied tightly behind her back. 

Testing her bonds, she realized that although it would take her a while to get free without her weapons, which were lying a tauntingly five feet away, it could be done.

_The sooner I get out of here,_ she thought, _the sooner I can find Alicia._ With that motivation, the Indian began working on the ropes, when a moan told her she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" she asked, her throat dry from the gag she had recently managed to remove.

"Oh, you can't be serious," Jacob sighed, upon realizing that there was a person tied to the other side of the tree, and that person was Alicia's damned Indian friend.

Blue Fire growled, briefly trying to think back to what she had done recently to anger the Great Spirit in order to deserve such punishment.

"Listen, I am not concerned with you right now," she explained, tersely. "All that matters to me is finding Alicia and keeping her safe, and if you will not help me, then stay out of my way."

"Hey, I want to find her, too," protested the large man, his palms sweaty and the wool in his suit doing nothing to cool the heat from the early afternoon sun. He figured the woman, in her leather outfit, must have been sweltering.

"Pull on your ropes," she requested, and, after a startled pause, Jacob did as he was told. Just as Blue Fire had suspected, the knot around her wrists tightened - both captives were tied with the same length of rope.

_Interesting,_ she mused, feeling the knot with her fingers. From what she could tell, it'd be easier to remove her left hand first. Beginning to flex the muscles in her arm and wrist, Robyn set to work.

Over an hour later, no longer aware of the trickle of blood gliding across her palm from the severe rope burns around her wrist, Robyn ordered, "When I say pull, you move your hands as far to your right as you can. Ready?"

"Sure," acknowledged Jacob.

Blue Fire took a deep breath. "Pull!" she cried, clenching her eyes shut, dragging her left hand slowly out of the rope. Ignoring the searing pain, the Indian quickly worked on her other hand. When she was free, she grabbed her knife, and loosed Jacob, who struggled to his feet.

"You're bleeding," he noticed, as the dark-haired woman attempted to staunch the flow, using the red bandanna that had once been used by her captors to muffle any sounds she may have made.

"Very observant," Robyn snorted, wryly, inhaling quickly when the cloth made contact with the raw wound. Replacing her knife, which she was still extremely surprised had been left behind, along with her tomahawk, their presence telling her thieves hadn't been behind the attack, the tall woman looked around to get her bearings.

"We are about ten miles west of Apache land, and fifteen miles from Alicia's ranch," she deduced, tonelessly. "It would be best to go to the ranch, where I can get to the horses. Then I will find Alicia," the woman concluded.

"You would rather return to a white's house than to your own land?" questioned Jacob, and Robyn glared at him.

"First of all, if you would like to walk into a camp full of Apache with your attitude, I would be more than happy to escort you, believe me. Secondly, what do you know of my tribe?" she snarled. "You do not understand the reasons for what I do, so why do you assume it is wrong? Just because it may not be what you would choose does not mean it will not work."

That said, the Indian stormed off, heading towards Escape Ranch at a fast pace. Jacob sighed, and began to follow her. He hated to admit it, but he didn't know where to go, and he really didn't want to end up in Apache land, so Blue Fire was his only hope.

He needed her help.

"Wait," he cried, and hurried to catch up to her.

* * *

Hours later, Blue Fire was regretting having left the banker's gag behind. The man refused to let up about the heat, and how tired his feet were, and how he thought they should be there already, and how thirsty he was, and… 

The Indian tuned him out for as long as she could, until his incessant whining became too much for her to take.

"Complaining is not helping us find Alicia," she stated, evenly. "I am tired as well, but it does no good to think about it."

"I just don't understand," Jacob muttered, under his breath. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Sapphire eyes regarded him carefully, but Blue Fire said nothing. They were nearing the ranch, at any rate; then she'd be rid of the man. With every passing moment, her concern for her soul mate increased. Not only did she not know where Alicia was, but she didn't know who had taken her.

Or why.

And that scared her.

Jacob's voice broke through her thoughts. "So, how'd you get that mark on your hand?" he asked, conversationally, and the Indian frowned. He pointed to the back of her right hand, where the tattoo of a small disc-like object was seen on the flesh between her thumb and first finger.

The Indian sighed. "It is a symbol that has been in my family for many generations," she explained. "It is a real weapon, and was used in battles by my ancestors until it was not needed. My grandfather, a great medicine man of our tribe, once had a vision of a warrior who would wear the symbol on her body, and would run with the wolves and the horses. He said it was a woman, but everyone doubted him, because it was said that women could not be warriors.

"I am that warrior," she finished, "and my grandfather's prophecy has been proven." Talking on the part of the Indian ceased when the ranch came into view, and even Jacob was quiet, deep in thought, but the silence didn't last long.

"They weren't supposed to take her," muttered Jacob, to himself, and paused when the Indian in front of him suddenly stopped in her tracks. Slowly turning to face the man, who was only then beginning to realize that she might have overheard his comment, blue eyes pinned him in place.

"Are you telling me you knew about this?" demanded Blue Fire, approaching the banker in two long strides. "That you had a hand in this?" In an instant, her hand was encircling his throat, and Jacob Lee was having a hard time breathing.

Clawing at the relentless and seemingly steel-enforced grip, he choked out, "I didn't… they weren't supposed to… they didn't listen to…"

The woman had heard enough. "Why?" she hissed, tightening her hold.

Too frightened to worry about lying, Jacob admitted, "My brother, Samuel, was supposed to leave the land to me. I… I was still in Boston, and told him I was going to make it into a hotel; I would have been rich! I was the next in line, but he left it to Matthew, instead.

"Then, when Matthew got sick, I was sure the property would be mine. I didn't think he'd leave it to Alicia - I knew it was hard work, and I was sure the girl didn't want to carry it on without her brother," he continued. "When I heard it was in her name, I was enraged; it was supposed to belong to me, in the first place…

"I had contact with Jake and Brian from a few years back, the last time I was here," the man explained, and Robyn's stomach tied itself into a sick knot; she knew what was coming. "I told them when I was coming, and asked them just to scare her a bit, and to get you out of the picture, just until Alicia signed the deed over to me. They weren't supposed to take her, or me…"

He sighed. "This wasn't part of the plan," Jacob concluded.

"Jake and Brian are supposed to be in jail," she growled.

Jacob nodded as best he could. "I wired them the money for bail," he confessed, "along with a telegram telling them what to do. They failed last time, so I decided if I came out here, maybe it would work."

The tall woman's jaw was clenched, and her breathing was labored as she fantasized about snapping the man's neck. It wouldn't take more than a flick of her wrist, and the man would never worry about land ever again.

Swallowing hard, she began, "If Alicia gets hurt…"

"I know," Jacob interrupted, whining. "If they hurt her, I…"

"No," she said, sternly, interrupting the weak apology she was sure was coming, before she had to listen to it. "If something happens to Alicia, if they hurt her, you will not only have to deal with me, but you will have to live with yourself." Releasing him, she called for Winter Escape, and praised the horse when she came right up to the fence, waiting to be let out.

Doing so, the Indian then whistled for Wolf as she slipped a halter over her horse's nose. Frowning when the normally very obedient canine didn't appear, she tried again, and even shouted, "Wolf! Wolf, let's go!"

No response.

Jacob spoke up rather weakly, his voice trembling. "Uh, when Jake and Brian came, he tried to stop them, and they…"

He didn't have time to finish before Blue Fire sprinted into the house at full speed, sapphire eyes wide, fearing the worst.

"Wolf!" she cried, as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, and came to a skidding halt. "Oh, Wolf." There, breathing shallow and intelligent eyes clouded, lay the woman's best friend. Dropping to her knees, she stroked the bloody fur gently, tears springing to her eyes as the faithful animal lovingly licked her hand.

"You'll be all right… Forgive me, Spirit Guide," she pleaded, before spotting the bullet wound to his shoulder, and plunging her fingers into the wound to retrieve the small caliber bullet. Quickly tying a cloth over the hole, to help stop the bleeding, she lifted the wolf into her arms, wincing when he whimpered slightly.

Laying him carefully on the fur beside Alicia's bed, which she brought in from the hallway, she made sure he had easy access to clean water and a portion of meat, praying with all her might that the wolf would survive.

"I must leave you, now," she told him, and he barked his understanding weakly. "Rest, and heal, my friend. Now I go for Alicia." Rising to her feet, the tall Indian grabbed her bag and walked out of the room without a single glance back, knowing if she looked at the injured animal once more she would never be able to leave.

Mounting Winter Escape as soon as she was outside, Blue Fire noticed with some irritation that Jacob was still standing idly where she'd left him, and she demanded, "Where did they take her?"

The man's brown eyes met her own hard blue gaze. "I told you, they weren't supposed to do this. I don't know where they'd take her," he promised. "Which horse should I take?"

A dark eyebrow was raised in his direction. "You are not going with me," Blue Fire stated, evenly, leaving no room for argument. "I will find Alicia on my own. You will stay here."

"But, she's my niece!"

"And it is on _your_ head that this has happened," the woman reminded him, angrily. "I do not care who she is to you, if it was not for your greed this would not have happened. You will be no help to me or Alicia.

"If I catch you following me, you will find my tomahawk buried in your chest. Do you understand?" Eyes wide, Jacob simply nodded, silently.

"Dotth'izh ko'!" cried a voice, and Blue Fire sighed as she looked up, watching Small Fox ride through the forest. "Dotth'izh ko', the Navajo have been seen! They are less than two hundred miles from the camp. My father asks for your help," she said, gently.

The tall Indian growled at the situation. She had to find Alicia, and now she had to fight a war. Terrific. Her heart or her people… which did, she obey? If she fought with her people, Alicia would surely die. But if she searched for Alicia instead, there was a possibility that she might still die, and surely her absence would not help the Apache. She was torn between the two, and took a few tense minutes to argue with herself, before coming to a decision; one which could be life altering, she realized.

"Small Fox, Alicia has been taken. I… I must go after her," she explained. "Please, understand. I want to help my people, but Alicia may not live if I do not find her. I cannot fight in the battle," she admitted, at last.

Small Fox was quiet for a moment, and then nodded. "I do understand, Dotth'izh ko'. She is your soul mate, you have said. Our people can rebuild themselves elsewhere. You will not find another like Alicia. Go to her, and all of the luck to you, sister." With a final glance at her friend, the young girl spurred her mount in the direction she came, disappearing into the thick trees.

"Remember my warning," Blue Fire snarled to Jacob, and then silently prayed that she would be in time to save Alicia. In an instant, bareback with a simple rope halter around the mare's head, the Indian was off at a gallop, the horse underneath her struggling to keep up with the pace her mistress was requesting.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen 

The tall Indian traveled through the night, using the moon's light to guide her, until her horse could go no further. Realizing that both she and Winter Escape needed rest, and not wanting to run the mare to death, Blue Fire reluctantly found a place to camp for a while.

She hated having to stop; the wagon tracks she was following were beginning to fade, and Robyn knew the men had at least half a day's lead on her.

"East," she muttered, trying to force herself to rest, succeeding only in staring at the fire. "All I know is that they're headed east. What is out there? Where are they taking her?" Robyn wondered, aloud.

"I will find you, my love," she swore. "If it is the last thing I do, if it takes the last beat of my heart and the last breath of air from my lungs, I will find you." That promise given, she tossed the small twig she'd used to stoke the fire into the flames, watching it slowly burn, before digging through her bag.

Pulling out some of the notes Alicia had left throughout their time together, Blue Fire found tears welling up in her eyes at the memories. A quick note left when the blonde was too tired to stay up any longer, but Blue Fire was not yet home… or a small letter placed where the Indian was sure to find it, simply stating the rancher's love… they all brought back wondrous emotions of her life with Alicia, and the love they shared.

Holding the papers close to her heart for a moment, she returned them to the bag carefully, and then stretched out on the ground to try to sleep.

Waking two hours later, just past dawn, the Indian rose and called her horse, gently asking the animal if she could carry on for another day. When Winter Escape snorted, and tossed her head, the tall woman mounted with ease, spurring her mare into a quick gallop.

After three days of following the wagon tracks, Blue Fire was frustrated to wake one morning and find they were fading. She could barely make them out, and was forced to dismount and slow her pace, in order to examine subtle clues left behind by crushed leaves and broken twigs.

Later that same day, as the sun was setting and Robyn considered stopping for the night, the tracks suddenly reappeared, clear as crystal. The Indian paused, cautious. The men were either both extremely stupid and careless, or they wanted her to find them. She was going for the latter.

That meant they knew she was there, and that worried her. She'd been planning to have the element of surprise on her side, since she didn't know the circumstances under which Alicia was being held, but now it didn't look like she even had that anymore.

Deciding this new discovery was trouble, Blue Fire began walking beside her mare, traveling until the sun rose the next day. If Jake and Brian knew she was following them, Robyn assumed they would attack her sooner or later, and more than likely at night. To hinder that threat, the tall woman only slept for a couple of hours, and only during the day.

One week into her journey, one of the daytime naps brought problems. Robyn had just fallen asleep with Winter Escape a few feet away, when the Palomino snorted, startling her mistress.

Frowning, the Indian leapt to her feet when she heard movement nearby, shouting, "Come out! Face me!"

"As you wish," chuckled Jake, stepping out from behind the bush he'd chosen for cover, hand already poised on the pistol at his hip.

"Where is Alicia?" she demanded, her temper flaring at the sight of the man she loathed.

Jake shrugged. "She's around," he smirked, enjoying taunting the Indian immensely.

Her lip turned up at him, dangerously. "If you've hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you myself, I swear it," she warned, lowly.

The man snapped his fingers, and five more men appeared, surrounding the woman, who immediately sent her mare running, out of the danger.

"Six to one," Jake clucked, "what odds. Let me caution you, savage bitch. If you fight back, you'll never see your precious Alicia alive again. _That_ I swear to you."

With that, two of the men rushed towards her, grabbing her arms tightly. Fighting back her instincts, which told her to struggle and free herself, Blue Fire allowed her captors to carry her off, and shove her into an awaiting wagon.

"Why would you do this?" she asked Jake, who instantly backhanded her with all his strength, splitting her lip wide open.

"You don't speak until you're given permission, slave," he sneered, and Robyn glanced up at that word. "Oh, that's right; you'll be our slave until we have what we want."

Blue Fire looked indignant, and spat at the man's feet. "I am a slave to no one," she stated, receiving another hard slap.

Jake was not pleased with her response. "Then you will watch Alicia die, and she'll know you chose to sentence her to death." Seeing the utter look of terror written on the Indian's face, the smirk on his face returned. "Or, you can do as you're told," he continued, sweetly.

Robyn hung her head. "I will do as you ask, just don't hurt Alicia," she agreed, quietly.

Gripping her chin painfully hard, Jake forced her head up to meet his gaze. "You're the reason we failed in the first place," he snarled, "so you don't have no right to bargain. If I feel like killing her off, then there's nothing you can do about it, understand?

"Now, shut up, you're annoying me. Blindfold her, you idiots!" Jake ordered, and Blue Fire felt a cloth go around her eyes. She was silent the entire ride, which she guessed to last about four hours, contemplating a plan to rescue Alicia without jeopardizing the blonde's life.

She was unable to come up with anything; each scenario she chose led to the death of her love.

"Out," a voice commanded, and Robyn was dragged from the wagon. Allowing the men to lead her forward, her sensitive hearing soon picked up on the sound of a door or gate opening, and then another.

"Lock her up," was the last thing she heard, as a club to the side of her head rendered the Indian unconscious, and she fell to the floor.

* * *

"Well, well, well, boys. Looks who's awake." 

Blue Fire groaned as she came to, and found herself chained to the wall. Her wrists were suspended by iron chains connected to the ceiling, and the restraints on her ankles were fastened to the side. Pulling on her bonds for a moment, she found them to be made of heavy iron, and very strong.

"Stuck now, ain't you, savage?"

"Who are you?" she asked, and a hand reached out, striking the woman hard in the stomach.

"Jake said you ain't supposed to talk," the voice reminded.

When her vision cleared, the Indian was able to examine her surroundings. She was chained inside a cell that appeared to be little more than a dungeon, with a barred gate, and thick cement walls. The room was barren, save iron rings in the center of the ceiling to transfer her chains, she assumed, so as to have access to her entire body.

All in all, it was not a comforting scene for the Indian, who remembered with a grimace the lashings she'd received a few months before, also at the hands of the white man.

A door was opened, and Blue Fire squinted for a moment when the light bombarded her eyes.

"Jake wants you all up here to take care of the blonde wench," a deep voice called, which Robyn recognized as Brian's. "Leave Matthew to give her some water; Jake wants her alive." The woman heard footsteps, and saw two silhouettes leave the room, leaving a heavy silence around her when the door slammed shut.

Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise when a young boy entered the cell, bringing her a pail of water and a ladle.

"A child?" she whispered, and the boy's head shot up to meet her stare, his brown eyes hard.

"I ain't no kid; I'm fourteen," he corrected, seriously, offering the woman the water, which she drank gratefully.

The Indian frowned. "I am sorry Jake has involved you in this," she said, honestly.

This made the boy pause. "Why do you care?" Matthew asked, brushing his shaggy blonde hair away from his face. "You don't even know me."

"That does not mean you deserve to be here," Robyn stated. "This is no place for a boy like you - why are you here?"

Matthew looked away. "Jake said he'd give me two of the lady's horses if I helped him," he admitted. "We all know the horses from Escape Ranch are 'specially good, and my ma and sister ain't doing good, and we need the horses."

Blue Fire shook her head. "He is greedy, and cares only for himself. He will give you nothing in return, Matthew."

Apparently not liking that idea, the boy turned on his heel. "You ain't supposed to be talking, anyhow. I shouldn't be talking to you, either," he added, and headed out of the cell.

"Matthew!" cried Robyn, and the boy stopped. "Thank you, for the water." He said nothing, but sat down at a table just outside the cell, and began playing cards by himself.

Chained up as she was, Blue Fire couldn't be sure, but she guessed about an hour had passed before the men returned, and she received another beating. It went on like that for many days, until the Indian lost count; the two men would come every couple of hours to beat her, leave, Matthew would bring her water, and then sneak her some of his food since Jake didn't feed her otherwise. She began to develop a slight friendship with the young boy, and had just finished listening to the child describe his mother and sister's struggle to make ends meet since his father left them, when the door opened once more.

There were three of them this time - Jake was with them. Opening the gate, he walked within a few feet of the Indian, grinning idiotically.

"You hanging in there okay?" he questioned.

"Just fine," she replied, tersely, not finding the joke at all amusing.

Jake's smile didn't falter. "And how's that dog of yours?"

"Fine," Blue Fire growled, determined not to let the man get to her. He was trying to get a response out of her, and she knew it. The Indian didn't plan on giving him the satisfaction of knowing he bothered her.

"You know, in all the years I've known Alicia, I never realized just how good of a fuck she really is," he remarked, casually.

That did it. No amount of restraint or self-control could avoid the anger that welled up within her heart, exploding from her soul in the form of a cry that bordered on a roar, as the Indian pulled against her bonds, trying hard to maul the man that would dare speak of the woman she loved in such a way.

"You bastard!" she spat, continuing her struggle until the other two men moved in beside Jake, using thick clubs on her sides until she was subdued, Jake laughing cruelly just three feet from the woman's now-exhausted body.

"This is the way slaves like you get treated when they don't behave," explained Jake, leering at the weakened body that hung before him.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Hey, Jake, you'd better get up here quick! You won't believe who just showed up."

The man frowned, and headed for the door. "Stay here," he told Matthew, "keep an eye on her. Don't get close to her 'less you're giving her water. I don't want to see you anywhere else, is that clear?"

"Yeah," said the boy, evenly, as Jake continued on his way out the door.

"Matthew, have you ever seen the lady Jake has here?" Blue Fire asked, when Jake had gone, and the boy glanced up at her.

"Nah," he admitted, "I ain't never seen her. I only been in here since I came."

The Indian sighed, worried about Alicia; Jake's remark hadn't helped her concern at all. "Do you think you can do me a favor?" she questioned, quietly.

Matthew frowned, and didn't answer right away. "Why? What do you want me to do?" he countered, brown eyes wary and hunting for a trap.

"Do you know where Jake is keeping the lady?"

"Yeah, why?"

Here was the real question: "Can you find a way to check on her?"

"What for?" asked the boy. "She's white, and you're an Indian."

"Jake is holding my soul," Robyn said, softly.

Matthew frowned, and interrupted her to ask, "You mean like magic or something?"

"No, Matthew, it is not magic," the woman told him. "Alicia… the lady… she is more important to me than anything else on this earth. I love her very much, and I am afraid she is hurt."

"Kinda like how I wanna help my ma and sister," the boy stated, after taking a moment to think about what Robyn had said.

The woman smiled, weakly. "Yes, kind of like that," she agreed. "I'm worried that Alicia is hurt, and that Jake has done something to her, and I would feel better if I knew she was okay. Will you check on her, Matthew?

"Do not do it if you think you'll be caught," she added, quickly. "I don't want you to be in trouble."

Matthew grinned, proudly. "If'n I don't wanna be seen, can't nobody find me," the boy boasted. When the tall woman began coughing due to a dry throat, he rushed to bring her the pail of water, carefully helping her drink.

"I'll go next time they come in, that way they shouldn't be here again for a while," he promised. "An' if they ask where I'm at, you tell 'em I just went to get some more water."

Blue Fire looked a little more relaxed. "Thank you, Matthew," she whispered, sincerely.

The boy simply nodded, and exited the cell, returning to his seat only minutes before the same three men walked through the door.

Without a word of warning, or a single cruel taunt, Jake opened the gate, and led the others right to her, unleashing an angry fury of fists and an occasional club on various parts of the woman's body.

"Move her," the man commanded, and Blue Fire was vaguely aware of her chains being released through the fog in her mind, and then heard the click as she was once again enchained, this time in the center of the room. Snapping his fingers, Jake watched his men go to work on the woman again, stopping them only when she didn't have the strength to lift her head from her chest.

"Good news, savage," sneered Jake, grabbing a fistful of jet-black hair, forcing cloudy blue eyes to focus on him. "Sounds like my gorgeous blonde friend may be pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy, what do you think of that?"

Robyn knew if she had the energy, she'd have been sick, but instead she groaned and was glad when Jake released his grip, leaving the bloodied and heartbroken Indian alone in her cell as he walked away.

Although wishes for death ran through her mind, Blue Fire was grateful when Matthew dutifully brought her water, which she took a single sip of, and then refused anymore. She had failed Alicia terribly, and now the woman was pregnant - the Indian's only desire was to go to sleep and never wake up again.

"Hey," Matthew called, softly breaking into her grim thoughts, "I'm gonna go see to the lady, now; if'n you still want me to."

Blue Fire sighed, but gathered enough strength to nod. "Matthew," she said quickly, before he left, "be careful, and thank you again." Smiling a little, proud to have a mission, the young teen went on his way, creeping through the hall.

After what seemed like an hour, but was really only twenty minutes, the door opened, and Blue Fire held her breath as she had at every noise, hoping the boy hadn't been caught.

To her relief, Matthew was alone, with a triumphant grin on his face as he approached her.

"I did it," he said, and the Indian nodded.

"Did you see her? How is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Robyn asked, the concern back full force.

Matthew's response was gentle. "Yeah, I seen her. She's real pretty looking, too. Got a bruise on her cheek, but other than that she's all right," he reported.

Then Blue Fire asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted to be answered. "Is she… is she chained, like me?"

Brown eyes grew wide. "Oh, no! She's got a bed an' food an' everything! They treating her real good. I was gonna stay longer, but I heard Jake say something about getting her to sign something or he was gonna show her something she wasn't gonna like," he explained, and the woman didn't like the way that sounded.

Sure enough, no sooner did Matthew sit down and begin another game of solitaire, but voices were heard down the hall.

"Keep moving!" Jake growled, as the two men, along with Brian and Jacob walked ahead of the man to open the door for him.

"Nothing you could show me will make me change my mind, Jake!" cried Alicia, and Blue Fire's breath caught in her throat at the sound. "I will _not_ give you my land, or my horses."

"So, you won't sign the deed?" he repeated, as he opened the door and motioned the woman inside.

"No, I will _not_ sign…" The blonde's voice trailed off to a gasp when her emerald eyes took in the suspended form of her chained love. Immediately rushing towards the gate, Jake moved quickly and restrained her, gesturing to the others with him to work on the woman again.

"No!" begged Alicia, tears in her eyes as she watched the men pummel the woman with all their might, Blue Fire completely at their mercy. "No, please stop!"

Jake smiled. "Sign the deed over to me," he demanded.

"No, Alicia!" shouted Robyn, with more force than she thought she had left, and winced when the blows only increased. Her bruised body could no longer withstand the pain; mercifully, she passed out.

The rancher couldn't stand it any more. "I'll sign it! I'll sign it! Just stop hurting her," she pleaded, and the beating instantly ceased.

"Get the deed," ordered Jake, releasing Alicia, who ran to the bars, only to find the gate locked.

The blonde turned her eyes back to Jake, requesting, "Let me in there. Please, I said I'd sign it, now just let me see her."

With a sigh, Jake approached the gate and told the men inside, "Release her," while unlocking the iron barrier. As the unconscious Indian fell to the floor, Alicia rushed in, and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Oh, Blue Fire, I'm so sorry," mumbled Alicia, tears leaving their marks on her cheeks. With an audible groan, blue eyes fluttered open, and the fallen Indian focused on the woman above her.

"Alicia…" she uttered, and the rancher's sob was unstoppable as she heard the soft, gentle, loving voice she'd missed for so long caress her senses again, although weak, tired, and broken.

"You're crying? Don't cry, my heart. Are you okay?" Robyn asked, worried.

The rancher nodded. "I'm fine, sweetheart. But, you…"

"I am all right."

"No, you're not!" countered the blonde. "I saw what they did to you; I know you're hurt, Blue Fire. Now, please, don't lie and tell me you're all right. What hurts?"

Before the Indian could respond, a pen and paper was thrust into Alicia's hands, with the demand, "Sign it, wench."

Looking it over carefully, the young blonde frowned and shook her head. "I can't sign this," she said, and Jake was quick to strike her, causing sapphire eyes to flash angrily, as an injured Indian attempted to move to defend the woman, only to have the pain overtake her.

"Leave her alone," growled Robyn, but Jake ignored her completely.

"Sign it or watch her die!" Jake's two henchmen made a move as if to grab Blue Fire, but Alicia cried out, halting them.

"No! I mean this is an old deed. It still has Matthew's name on it, so even if I signed it, it wouldn't do any good. I've been meaning to get a new one, but haven't had a reason, yet," she explained, and Jake paused, not sure what to do.

"We'll discuss this with the boss," he decided, abruptly leaving the room with his men, so the women were alone, save a young boy who was playing cards, politely trying to give them their privacy as best he could.

There was silence for a moment, as Alicia lovingly held the woman's head in her lap, stroking her long hair.

"I will get us out of here, my love," Blue Fire promised, and called for her friend. "I have a plan, Matthew, but I need your help. I think Jake will want to send someone to town to get a new deed, and he will choose you because you are not that important to him. Lauren will be the one to make the new deed.

"If you go, go to Lauren, and tell him to draw up a deed to Alicia's land that only requires her signature, but to make it false. Something small that is not very noticeable, so if they get it, they will only have a piece of paper.

"Then go to the sheriff, and tell him what is happening," she instructed. "Ask him to follow behind you until you return, when he should be hidden, and come in later. I don't believe the new sheriff will have a problem with your request. Can you do that, Matthew?"

Matthew nodded. "And then Jake will go to jail?" he questioned.

"Yes," agreed Blue Fire, "he will. So will Brian and the two men he favors using for the physical work."

The boy seemed to accept this, and said, "Well, I'll leave you both to yourselves, since I don't know when Jake'll be back in." True to his word, Matthew went back to his card game, trying to concentrate more on the cards than the soft-spoken conversation the women were sharing.

"I was worried," admitted Blue Fire, lowly. "I didn't know what Jake had done to you… it scared me."

Alicia gently kissed the woman's forehead. "All I knew was there was a gunshot before they took me; I didn't know if they'd shot you or what.

"And Jake only hit me that first week; after that, he left me alone. I didn't know you were here… I should have made the connection. He stopped taking his anger out on me, and turned it to you."

The tall woman fell silent for a time. She didn't want to ask Alicia about what Jake had said, because she didn't want the blonde to confirm it. The Indian knew if it were true, the idea that Jake had managed to give Alicia the one thing she never could would destroy her.

"Hey, are you all right?" came the concerned voice, and Robyn gave a weak smile.

"Just tired," she lied, assuring the blonde she loved. They had to discuss the dreaded topic of pregnancy at some point, but now was not the time; Robyn wasn't up to it, physically or mentally, and she knew it.

"You can rest, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Closing her eyes, Blue Fire thought about how good it felt just to have the woman nearby, and swore she'd do whatever she had to, to never let them be forced apart… ever again.

* * *

Jake's conference with his men and the boss lasted for another ten minutes, before the sounds of their return alerted Robyn. 

"All right, this is what we're gonna do," Jake announced. "Matthew, you'll go into town and get a guy named Lauren to make a new deed for the land, he's the only one knows how to do it. You do that, and bring it right back here. Screw up or try anything funny and it'll be your sister that pays, got it?"

Matthew agreed, and got to his feet.

"I'll go with him and make sure he does like he's told," a deep voice offered, and blue eyes shot open when the Indian recognized the voice: Jacob. "I want to speak with my niece alone for a moment. Leave us, all of you," he ordered, and they scrambled to obey, Matthew included.

"Alicia," murmured Blue Fire, upon noticing the woman had not stopped the loving caress of her hair, "it is your uncle… help me up, or he will know we are together."

The blonde shook her head. "Being away from you these past two weeks was too much, Blue Fire. All that matters to me right now is that you're here… I honestly don't care what anyone thinks, even my uncle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," was the brave reply.

Jacob approached the two slowly, eyeing Blue Fire with caution, as she struggled to get to her feet, leaning heavily on Alicia for support.

"I might be injured, and I don't have my tomahawk, but you are not going to be off the hook, as you say. I warned you not to follow me, and I will carry out my threat with my bare hands, if I must," she growled, a pitiful sight with blood running from a cut above her left eye and a split lip, bruises and small cuts visible everywhere. She stood for a few moments, trying her best to look intimidating and strike fear into the man, but was soon forced to her knees by the pain, Alicia gently helping her to the ground.

"Just hear me out," pleaded the banker, watching his niece interact with the Indian with some interest. "I came here to help… to try to atone for what I've done."

"Uncle Jacob, what are you talking about? Why are you here?" questioned Alicia, warily.

Blue Fire responded before Jacob had the chance. "He is the one who told Jake and Brian what to do. It is his fault we are here," she spat.

"What?" the rancher cried, turning on her uncle. "_Why?_"

Jacob looked away. "We don't have time to talk about that right now," he said, avoiding giving an answer. "I'll go with Matthew to make sure he can carry out my plan, which is to…"

"He already knows our plan," interrupted the Indian. "He will do it that way."

"Okay, then I'll go to ensure his success," the man corrected. Blue and green eyes looked skeptical. "Listen, if I go, they won't be suspicious of anything. I know what I've done is wrong, and now I just want to fix it. Please, trust me," he added, sincerely.

"Why should we?" demanded Blue Fire.

"Because right now you have no choice!" he replied, angry. "I want to get you out of here, and I'll do my best to get you home safely, but you have to work with me! I'll leave instructions for Jake to allow you to visit, Alicia, and for no one to touch you."

"Or Blue Fire," she stated, and the man sighed.

"Or Blue Fire," he echoed, dutifully. "It should only take us four or five days to get there and back, so you'll both have time to heal.

"I'd better call them in, so we can get on our way," Jacob decided, and added quietly before he left, "I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen 

It was an extremely nerve-wracking five days for both women. True to his word, Jacob made sure Jake knew that Alicia was allowed to see Blue Fire whenever she wished, and the man grudgingly moved the blonde's cot in the cell, allowing Alicia to sleep next to the Indian, although Robyn was not allowed on the mattress. Jake chained her in the evenings, and then released her at dawn, also removing the cot at daybreak. Sleeping side-by-side was a luxury he would not allow them.

Finally, at about noon on what Alicia guessed to be a Sunday, Blue Fire heard the voices of Matthew and Jacob. They had returned, and judging by what Jake was saying, they had the deed with them.

"Well, let's get her to sign it!" he cried, opening the door that led to the cell, the others following close behind. "All right, Alicia, we've got a good one, now. Sign it." Once again thrusting the pen and paper in her hands, he watched with irritation as she read it over carefully, taking as much time as she dared.

"Hurry up!" Jake growled, raising his hand in a threatening manner that made Blue Fire wish she had her tomahawk. She was almost fully healed, although her ribs were still sore, and she had a difficult time walking too far… she suspected her legs had been fractured at some point. Same with her shoulder, if the pain she felt when she moved her right arm was any indication.

Taking the pen, Alicia signed it quickly, and handed it back to the man, knowing that Jake hadn't noticed the "to be redeemed in the year 2000" written in small letters at the bottom.

_Good old Lauren,_ thought the blonde, with a fond smile.

"All right. Brian!" he called, and the young man was by his side instantly. "We've got the deed. Shoot them both. The Indian first… make her suffer," he ordered, and Alicia's green eyes widened as Brian withdrew one of his loaded pistols he carried on his hip.

"No!" she pleaded, trying to shield the woman with her body, Blue Fire attempting to move her out of the way. "You can't! You have the deed, now let us go!"

"Oh, no, I don't think so," grinned Brian, taking aim. Turning at the last moment, covering Alicia, Blue Fire winced when she heard the gunfire, feeling the bullet pierce her skin. There was another shot fired, and then she heard the sheriff and his men storm the building, but she was only aware of the darkness that was enveloping her.

"No, Blue Fire!" sobbed Alicia, seeing the blood flow from her love's back, the bullet burying itself deep below her right shoulder.

Falling to the ground in pain, the tall Indian tried her best to push away the pain, and clear the fog from her mind, but found it difficult to clear her vision. She was aware of the cries of the small woman above her, and pushed the pain away enough to try to reassure the rancher she loved.

"I will be all right, my soul," she said, her voice weak and laced with anguish. "I love you; I always will."

"I love you, too, but you'll be okay. You will! Somebody help her!" she called, as a few of the sheriff's men arrested Jake and the others. Two of them handed Jake over to their fellow lawmen, and then rushed to the Indian's side, placing pressure on the wound until they could get her to the doctor.

She hissed at the new level of pain, and did her best not to black out, gripping Alicia's hand tightly, the blonde noticing the clouded look of the sapphire blue eyes she adored. When the tall native began coughing, wincing each time, Alicia gently kissed the woman's sweat-soaked forehead, doing all she could to comfort her.

"We've got to get her in the wagon and get her to town, fast," explained Sheriff Tailor, coming over to personally see to the Indian's health. There wasn't a civilized town between the building they were in and Tombstone, so the only choice was to take her all the way back to the town they'd come from… it would be a long ride.

"Alicia, you need to let us take her."

"I'm going with you!"

"You can sit in the wagon with her, but we need to carry her first," he acknowledged. "We'll take good care of her, I promise. All right, guys; gently, now. Let's take her out." Lifting carefully, it took four men to get Blue Fire to the wagon, trying not to jostle the injured woman any more than was necessary. Placing her softly on a blanket that had been laid over the wooden planks, two of them jumped in beside her, helping Alicia to climb in, while the other two leapt up front and started heading back to town.

"Stop," the Indian ordered, and the men exchanged glances, as if wondering what they were supposed to do. "Stop. We must… get Matthew. He cannot be arrested, he must go with us," she said, attempting to sit up, only to be held down by a firm hand on her left shoulder.

"I'll get out and make sure Sheriff Tailor takes care of the boy, and brings him to your ranch," the deputy offered, jumping to the ground even while the cart was moving. "You just rest and heal." He didn't like the white tint her skin had taken on, nor the difficulty she was having breathing – that made him think the bullet hit her lungs, and that wouldn't be good.

* * *

The three-day trek seemed to take forever. Alicia was sure it had been more than a week, the time prolonged by Blue Fire's development of a fever bad enough to make her hallucinate. The small blonde tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but knew the Indian was in agony, her rising body temperature doing nothing to decrease her discomfort. 

Finally, the town was in sight. The doctor had already been alerted, and he met them at the limits, immediately giving the woman something to help her fever and make her sleep. When the chloroform had taken effect, he rolled her onto her stomach, and removed the bullet.

Then he applied antiseptic and sewed the wound, bandaging it tightly. Dr. Frank was almost completely done by the time they arrived at his clinic, but he still had the men carry Robyn inside so he could keep an eye on her for a few days. Alicia wasn't happy until the doctor said she could sleep on a cot beside his patient, just as long as she didn't aggravate the injury.

"Will she be okay?" questioned the blonde, anxiously.

Dr. Frank sighed. "Honestly, it's too early to tell. Too early," he said, gently. "The bullet wound combined with the fever and the effects of the beating weakened her system greatly. The bullet and the fever. The next few days will be very critical as to whether or not she will ever be able to fully recover.

"She's a strong woman, however, a strong woman. And she has something worth fighting for," he added, and Alicia nodded silently, praying for the Indian's survival.

* * *

Four days passed, with no change from the sick Indian. The only time Alicia ate was when Anderson brought it over for her, and even then, he had to sit there to make sure she ate it all. He was worried for his friend, and Blue Fire too, and knew that neither would be able to live without the other. That scared him. 

"How's she doing?" he asked on the fourth day, bringing the rancher a bowl of soup and a sandwich.

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, numbly taking the food. "Her fever won't stay down, and the doctor says that means she's still not strong enough to fight. If her fever breaks, he thinks she has a pretty good chance, but only if it happens within the next couple of days.

"Why won't she fight, Anderson?" asked the woman, tears in her eyes as the impact of it all finally hit her, once she said it out loud. "Doesn't she know how much I need her? Why won't she come back?"

"I'm sure she knows, Alicia," the man soothed, giving his friend a strong hug. "She knows how much you love her… just give her some time. She took some pretty hard knocks, you know. I'll bet your staying with her is helping her hang in there."

The worst part for Alicia was having to wait, and not being able to do anything. She felt helpless, like she should have been helping Blue Fire fight somehow. Sitting there on the bed next to her didn't feel like enough… praying didn't feel like enough… nothing felt like it was enough to pull the woman through.

Then, one week after the two returned to town, Dr. Frank announced that the woman's fever had broken. She was on the road to recovery, he said, as long as she kept fighting.

"Come on, sweetheart," the blonde pleaded, once Dr. Frank had left them alone. "You have to fight! I know you can do it; just fight! Fight to come back. I need you, and I love you so much… You're always telling me that I'm the strong one, and that I can run the ranch, but I can't. Not now, and not without you.

"Things have changed, Robyn, don't you understand that?" The blonde knew she was talking to herself, but didn't care – she had wanted to tell the Indian for a long time, and figured it might be best to do it when she couldn't hear her. "Since I met you, my world has turned upside-down. I can't live without you, love; I realize now that you've become a part of my soul and…" the tears returned full-force, "and if you don't make it, I can't go on.

"Please, please come back to me." The possibility that she may never again lose herself in the deep sapphire eyes of her beloved descended upon her suddenly, and the blonde cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later to someone calling her name. Groaning, she paused when she felt fingers running through her hair and warm breath on her ear. 

"Alicia, wake up," the voice urged gently, and the rancher slowly opened her eyes, only to focus on the very object of her desire. Blue Fire smiled softly, and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, propping herself up on her left elbow, cradling her right arm against her stomach. She was still a little sore, but felt much better now that she could touch Alicia and assure herself the woman was okay.

The Indian's expression turned to concern when she noticed the tears that were streaming down the gentle rancher's face. "My love, what is wrong?" she asked, anxiously, wiping the droplets away with her thumb.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," said Alicia. "I thought…"

"Shh… my heart," soothed the tall woman, bringing Alicia's hand up to her mouth, and gently kissing the tips of her fingers. "I am all right, now. But, I have missed you. Let us go home," she suggested.

"I want to make sure you're okay, first," insisted the blonde, and called for Dr. Frank, who thoroughly examined his now conscious patient. Other than the wound in her back, he claimed she was fully healed, and as long as she didn't do any heavy lifting for a while, her back should heal just as well.

"Can I go home?" she questioned, and the man smiled.

"Of course, of course. Just come by next week, and I'll take another look at your back. I might be able to take the stitches out then," he said. "Alicia, you keep an eye on her – she's sure to be weak for the next few days, after battling that fever. The fever will make her weak. Drink a lot of water and get a lot of rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Frank," said the Indian, gripping the man's hand gently.

"Yes, thank you," echoed Alicia, and the man left them to themselves when he was sure he wasn't needed any longer. There was a comfortable silence between the women for a while, Robyn and Alicia sitting side by side on the cot, the Indian's good arm wrapped around the smaller woman's shoulders, Alicia's settled around her waist. Both women simply enjoyed the nearness, taking a moment to realize how close they came to losing each other.

"Alicia… I heard two gunshots, but I was only hit once. I don't remember it that good… what happened?" she asked, curiously.

The blonde sighed, thinking back to the day that she was sure she'd lost the woman she loved. "Brian shot you, but just after that, my uncle shot him in the back of his head… it killed him instantly, and then Sheriff Tailor and his posse took over. They arrested Jake and brought Brian's body back to town for a proper burial," the woman explained. "I know what he did was awful, and I know he had to be stopped, I just wish I could have been there to talk to his mother. We used to be good friends, and I can't imagine what Danny must think."

Blue Fire paused. "My love, he would have killed you, if your uncle hadn't shot him. You must know that," she insisted, and the rancher nodded.

"I do. But, still, he was just a boy. A boy who was connected with the wrong people," she amended, taking a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair, and decided to change the subject to a more happier topic. "Anderson says Winter Escape came back to the ranch, so I'll ask him to get her for us, so we can go home."

Blue Fire shook her head. "I would like to walk with you for a while, Alicia," she said, softly. "It has been too long since we have looked at the stars together. I miss that," she admitted, and the blonde smiled as she took her hand.

"I would love to walk with you," Alicia agreed, and the two walked out of town hand-in-hand, no longer paying any attention to the looks they received. After the ordeal they'd been through, and how long they'd been apart, being together was all that mattered to them, and Alicia decided she would show her love for Blue Fire whenever she had the chance. Anyone who thought it was wrong didn't have to watch, but she wasn't about to sacrifice a single moment with the Indian for the narrow-minded townspeople, when she never knew how long they had together.

When they arrived at the ranch, Blue Fire felt a grin spread across her face when she saw Matthew standing outside the barn.

"Matthew," she greeted, giving the boy a quick hug. "You are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, nodding to Alicia. "The deputy said you wanted me to come here."

The Indian nodded. "I want to give you the two horses that Jake promised you. Alicia and I have discussed it… come, I will show you the two we have decided on," she urged, motioning for the young boy to follow her. Matthew did as he was told, and Alicia stood near the entrance as Blue Fire pointed out one mustang, Silver Cloud, and a sturdy yearling, Arizona.

"Will these help?"

The teen couldn't speak for a moment. "I… these'll do just fine, Robyn! Thank you and Alicia so much… maybe me and my ma and my sister could come visit sometime, and thank you proper-like. My ma makes good cookies," he hinted, and the tall woman chuckled, patting the boy's shoulder.

"That sounds good, my friend," she grinned, and helped him mount Silver Cloud, connecting a lead rope to Arizona's halter. "Arizona follows well, and you shouldn't have a problem taking them home. Be safe, Matthew," Robyn said, as she and Alicia waved to the boy, watching him ride safely out of sight before turning to go into the house.

Blue Fire stopped, however, when she found a note waiting for her, stuck in the door. It was from Small Fox, and it told her everything that had happened while she was gone, concerning the Navajo.

According to the letter, both tribes were prepared for war, but Christian and Small Fox managed to sneak into the Navajo camp the morning before the battle was expected. The two met with the chief, and, thanks to some help from Golden Eagle, Small Fox was able to explain that there was no need for them to fight. Neither Chief wanted to lose good men to a senseless battle that could be avoided. The Apache weren't their enemies; it was the whites that always caused the trouble.

If they could just find a way to work together, they could combine their forces and work harder to stop the pale-faces' steady overrunning of their lands. The chief was willing to listen, but was still skeptical, so Small Fox recited a poem that Blue Fire had written many years ago.

A side note revealed that the girl had found it in Robyn's kowa and had taken it without her permission. She apologized, but said the words had made an impact on the Navajo leader, and he seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"What poem?" interrupted Alicia, and Blue Fire sighed as she took a moment to remember the words she had written late one night, after a rather needless encounter with the whites that had left five of them dead and three badly wounded. She recalled thinking that the hate would last forever, and the bloodshed would never end.

"It was called _Tomorrow_," she began. "We have wept the blood of countless ages as each of us raised high the lance of hate… Now let us dry our tears and learn the dance and chant of the life cycle. Tomorrow dances behind the sun in sacred promise of things to come for children not yet born, for ours is the potential of truly lasting beauty born of hope and shaped by deed. Now let us lay the lance of hate upon this soil."

Alicia was silent for a moment. "That was beautiful," she whispered, at last, surprised by the eloquent words that had spilled from her love's mouth.

"Small Fox says the chief agreed to meet with Ndoitcho, and the two have worked out an agreement." Here the Indian smiled. "There will be no war." Suddenly, her vision came back to her – the second pair of hands must have been Small Fox, and she had assisted by being able to share her wisdom, even if she didn't know it. The glowing turquoise of the nation was indeed secure.

* * *

Dr. Frank was pleased with Robyn's recovery, and removed the stitches at her next visit. The first thing the Indian did when she returned to the ranch was find Alicia. The woman was busy making lunch, and didn't hear the woman come in. The blonde was extremely startled when two strong arms lifted her into the air, spinning her around before gently setting her back on the ground. 

"I have wanted to do that for many days," smiled the Indian, kissing the rancher softly. She spent the rest of the day happily fixing the loft in the barn, glad to have the use of her arm again. To Alicia, it seemed the woman was back to normal, but she didn't know the thoughts that lurked in the back of Robyn's mind, constantly nagging.

_Alicia was pregnant._ Blue Fire noticed that the woman seemed to be sleeping in a little later than usual, and occasionally eating strange combinations of food in between meals. While she hadn't seen the blonde become sick to her stomach, the Indian felt in her gut that what Jake had said was true. The man that was now in jail was the father of Alicia's unborn child…

It was almost more than Robyn could bear. Jake and Alicia… together… just made her stomach tie itself into a knot. But, beneath all that, the woman also remembered that it was her beloved who was carrying the child. Regardless of whom the father was, her first priority was to Alicia and her health.

With that set firmly in her mind, Blue Fire began helping out even more around the ranch, making sure that Alicia didn't do too much or lift more than about ten pounds. She didn't want the woman doing anything that would put strain on her or the baby, and the blonde began wondering at the Indian's sudden change in behavior. All of a sudden Robyn was encouraging her to sleep in longer, to eat more, and work less. She didn't let her do much work outside in the sun, and Alicia began thinking that perhaps she should sit down and ask the woman what was going on.

One day in particular made her realize that something needed to be done. It was about three weeks after Blue Fire had had her stitches removed, and Robyn had been outside in the barn all day, while Alicia had been cleaning around the house. Dusk settled, and it was time to feed the horses, and the blonde refused to neglect her duties to her animals.

Alicia was just about to move a few bales of hay from the top level to the ground, when Blue Fire stopped her.

"I'll do that, Alicia," she said, quickly helping her down. "Why don't you make dinner, and I will finish out here?"

"But, the bales still need to be moved, and the stalls cleaned, and the water buckets washed and filled…"

"I know," insisted the Indian. "Go on inside, and I will be in, in a little while."

"Are you sure?" questioned Alicia, and Robyn nodded.

"Yes. Go on, love; this will not take me long." With a sigh and one glance back, the small blonde made her way into the house, wondering if she shouldn't have that talk with Blue Fire after dinner.

When the tall native walked in thirty minutes later, she smiled as the scent of warm stew and cornbread filled the air. It had been a lot of work to complete on her own, but she wasn't about to let Alicia do it, and risk injury to herself or the unborn child in her womb, whomever the father happened to be.

Entering the kitchen, Robyn planned on enjoying a nice dinner with Alicia, but instead found the blonde kneeling on the floor, attempting to repair one of the wooden chairs.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"The leg splintered and I'm trying to fix it," replied Alicia, without looking up.

"I'll help," she offered, but Alicia shook her head.

"I'm almost done, but thank you. There we go," the rancher smiled, setting it right side up. Shaking it a bit, she found it to be sturdy, and sat down next to Blue Fire's seat, ready for dinner.

"Looks good," praised Robyn, taking a small helping for herself, insisting that Alicia take the rest, and doing the same with the cornbread. She knew the blonde needed her strength, and wanted to be sure she remained healthy.

"It was a good day of work today," mentioned Alicia.

Robyn nodded. "You worked very hard. It would be good to bed early this night," she suggested, and the woman sighed.

"Blue Fire, I think we need to talk," she said, suddenly.

"Okay…"

"You've been acting strangely ever since we've been home."

The Indian paused. "What do you mean?" Pushing away the now empty bowl, she focused her blue eyes, curious, on her love.

"All of a sudden, you've been doing everything. Not that I don't appreciate your help, or enjoy a day off every now and then, because I do. It's just that I'm very capable of taking care of the ranch, and have done it on my own for years!" the blonde explained.

"Yes, but not like this."

"Like what?" demanded Alicia.

"I mean, in your condition," muttered Robyn, looking away.

"And what condition is that?"

The Indian swallowed hard, dreading actually saying the words out loud. "You are with child."

_Great Spirit, I didn't know how much that would hurt,_ her soul cried.

Alicia almost laughed, but noticed that Blue Fire was indeed serious. "Sweetheart, unless you have a special skill that I'm not aware of, I think you're mistaken." Seeing the expression that was very close to terror still occupy the tall woman's face, she sobered before continuing. "Where did you get the idea that I was pregnant?"

"Jake… he said he raped you, and that you were carrying his child," she admitted, quietly.

Alicia was silent for a moment, surprised; she'd heard nothing about this. Moving closer to the Indian, she took the strong and loving hands in her own, conveying her feelings to her soul mate. This was important, and the still atmosphere could testify.

"Jake never did anything of the sort, trust me. He was only saying those things to get to you, to rile you up and make you angry," Alicia assured the woman. "He never touched me, never raped me, and I am most certainly not pregnant.

"Why didn't you just ask me about it?"

Blue Fire sighed. "I didn't want to hear you say it was true," was the pained confession. "I didn't want to believe him, but I had no idea what he was doing to you, and I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry if I upset you," she added.

Alicia just smiled. "It's all right. You were worried about me hurting the baby, weren't you? Even though you thought it was Jake's," she continued, after a period of silence.

The Indian nodded, slowly. "To know that he had given you the only thing I'll never be able to was hard, but that didn't mean I wouldn't have been beside you through it all. The child would need love, and if you had allowed me to stay with you, I would love the child as my own. It is not the baby's choice who their parents are," the Indian concluded, honestly.

A small grin of disbelief crossed the blonde's face as she said, "You are incredible, Blue Fire. I love you."

"I love you, too, Alicia." Taking a deep breath, she forged on, "If you want a child, I will support your decision."

Alicia was quick to soothe her. "I'm not ready for children right now, my love. But if the time comes when I do want a baby, we'll both sit down and discuss it, okay? No matter what, I'll talk with you first.

"You are a part of my soul, Blue Fire, and a child would be a part of your life, too. I appreciate your offer, but from now on, I will include you in everything that happens until you get sick of it," she promised, with a smile.

"Never, Alicia. I am here as long as you'll have me," the Indian swore. "We will deal with the future, whatever it holds, together. Forever, my soul; and I would like everyone to know it. Will you join with me, Alicia? It would bond our lives and souls for all to know, and for all time," she added.

Alicia could hardly believe Blue Fire had just proposed, and it took a moment for her to realize the woman she loved was rather anxiously awaiting an answer. Smiling broadly, the blonde rancher nodded, and laughed happily when an ecstatic Indian picked her up and spun her around. Placing Alicia gently on the ground, Robyn kissed her softly, pulling back to reveal a grin that reached from ear-to-ear.

"I love you, my heart," the tall woman murmured. "Perhaps it would be best to do the ceremony here, with a person you know, than to ask a holy man from my tribe. I do not think he would do it. Do you know of anyone?"

The blonde paused, thinking hard. Suddenly, she visibly brightened, and exclaimed, "Anderson! He said something about learning the ministry, but deciding not to pursue it when he moved out here. I'll ask him tomorrow, and maybe he could do it Saturday," she suggested, beaming with expectant joy.

"Good. We have much to plan," Robyn smiled. The two women spent the rest of the night discussing their ideas for the wedding, and just after breakfast the next day, Alicia rode Belle out to Anderson's ranch.

The man was busy working on adding another stall to his barn, but paused when he heard a horse approaching. Looking up, he spotted Alicia, and smiled as he removed his leather gloves, dusting off his pants before walking up to her.

"Alicia," he greeted warmly, tipping his hat before offering his hand to help her dismount. "How are you?" The woman responded by encircling him in a strong hug that startled him momentarily.

"I'm wonderful, Anderson. What about you?"

The man grinned. "Oh, I'm doing just fine. And Robyn, is she healing all right?" he questioned, kindly, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yes, thank you," said Alicia. "Actually, we need to ask you a favor."

The man didn't hesitate. "Name it." After everything Alicia and Robyn had selflessly done for him, Anderson was more than willing to do whatever he could to help his friends.

Alicia's question surprised him, however. "You're a priest, right?"

"Well, I used to be," he replied. "I haven't done it in many years, but I'm still authorized. Why?"

"Robyn has asked me to marry her, and we were hoping you would perform the ceremony," she explained, bubbling with happiness.

Anderson enveloped his friend in a joyous hug, proclaiming, "Congratulations! I'd be honored to marry you two. I think I'll have to alter my lines a bit," he grinned, "but it won't be a problem. Have you figured out a date?"

The blonde nodded. "Saturday."

"Three days away? I can handle that. Why don't I stop by around nine in the morning, okay?" the man suggested, and Alicia happily agreed, kissing her friend on the cheek before riding home to tell Blue Fire the good news.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty 

Friday night arrived quickly for both women, but especially for the Indian, who'd been secretly working on a gift for Alicia, and wanted to have it finished for the wedding. She was planning on wearing her deerskin outfit, complete with some new fringe and beads she'd attached. When she had asked Alicia what she had in mind to wear, the woman had replied that while it was customary for a daughter to wear her mother's wedding dress, her mother was dead, and she was unable to do that.

Currently, the rancher was sitting on the bed, fretting over what she was going to wear the next day, genuinely worried that nothing she had in her closet was good enough.

Robyn was planning to remedy that.

"Alicia? Close your eyes," she requested. The woman paused, but did as Blue Fire asked. Taking a deep breath, and hoping Alicia liked it, the Indian took the garment gently into her arms. The leather was soft, and she'd dyed it white, with fringe and green wooden beads she'd carved herself. With long sleeves and a low v-cut which was lightly outlined in an emerald green, the dress was made specifically for Alicia to be comfortable. She had a pair of matching moccasins, as well, with beads all over them, decorated for the ceremony.

Kneeling in front of the still seated blonde, Robyn held it towards her, as if presenting an offering to royalty, she said quietly, "Open your eyes, my heart."

Green eyes opened, and Alicia gasped in surprise. "Oh, Blue Fire…" she murmured, feeling the fabric softly.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous," responded Alicia.

"It is yours," said the Indian, encouraging her to stand up and hold it against her. "I think it should fit."

Alicia smiled as she twirled around, amazed by how beautiful the dress was. "I don't believe it… it's the perfect size. Where did you find this?" she asked.

"I did not buy it," answered Robyn, carefully.

"You made it? This is what you've been doing, staying up so late?" When the reply was affirmative, the small blonde admired the dress once more, before carefully placing it on a hanger in her closet. "It's wonderful, Blue Fire. Now, what do you say we go to bed? We've got a big day tomorrow," she reminded, and Robyn agreed, climbing in beside her love.

Wrapping her arms around the woman and pulling her close, the Indian kissed Alicia's forehead, and fell asleep moments later with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Blue Fire was up at dawn, and couldn't believe the day had finally arrived – she was getting married! She never thought she'd find someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, if only for the reason that no men in her village stood a chance, and no women were interested. 

_But then I found Alicia,_ she thought, fondly. Leaning over her soul mate, Robyn awoke her with a gentle kiss, and a heartfelt, "Good morning, love."

"Hm, already?" was the mumbled reply, and the tall woman chuckled.

"I am afraid so, my heart. I would not want you to sleep through today," she grinned.

Green eyes finally opened. "This is it, huh?" Alicia questioned, and Blue Fire nodded.

"It is the day of our joining, Alicia. I am very happy to say that, and I will be proud to call you my shi'aad, my wife," she added, sincerely.

"Ditto," smiled Alicia, and Robyn paused, startled. With an apologetic look, the rancher explained, "It means I feel the same way. We should probably start getting ready right after breakfast, don't you think?"

Blue Fire agreed. "Yes. We must prepare the food for the… reception, and if you wish to decorate, that also has to be done. But it's strange…"

"What?" asked Alicia, a little concerned.

"I know all this has to be finished, but I don't want to get out of bed," the Indian stated seriously, and Alicia laughed, hugging her tighter.

"Neither do I, sweetheart, but we have to get up. Come on; I'll cook breakfast while you feed the horses, okay?" came the suggestion, and when Robyn had no objections, the two went in their separate directions.

After breakfast, Alicia and Robyn rarely saw each other. Alicia was busy decorating and cooking, and Blue Fire was working on the vows Alicia explained they both wrote. The blonde had been kind enough to go through all the details as to a general wedding, and to answer any of Robyn's questions pertaining to a "white man's joining ceremony" in the preceding days. She was determined to get the words just right, and many crumpled pieces of paper could be seen on the barn floor, having been thrown from her place of privacy in the loft.

Anderson stopped by at nine just as he'd said, and insisted on doing a mock ceremony so both women would know what to expect. Not long after Anderson was satisfied with the way things were planned, the guests began arriving. The women had only invited Virgil, Christian, and Feather in the Wind, but everyone was accounted for by eleven, when Alicia decided it was time for them to get dressed.

Upon the rancher's insistence, Blue Fire made sure they didn't see each other once they were dressed in their outfits. Feather in the Wind went back and forth between rooms, helping each woman look their best, stopping for a moment to really talk with her daughter.

"Dotth'izh ko', I am very glad that you are being joined with your soul mate, Alicia," the woman spoke, gently. "Your hearts have been joined for many moons, but my heart is proud to see my little girl take a life partner in ceremony."

Blue Fire gave her mother a strong hug. "Thank you for coming, shi ma. It means a lot to both of us to have you here," she said, in all honesty. "May I ask you to check on Alicia? It is custom for the mother to be at her child's wedding, but Alicia's mother is dead, and I worry that she is troubled by having no family of her own with her on this day."

"I will return," Feather in the Wind promised, and made her way into the small blonde's room, where Alicia was slipping a pair of jade earrings into her ears.

"Alicia," she called, and the woman spun around, smiling brightly at the elderly Indian. "You look very beautiful. Dotth'izh ko' worries that you are sad for your mother."

"I know my father is watching over me, and that makes me feel better," the rancher assured. "But, thank you."

"You are welcome. It is time; I will leave you, Alicia." She added, just before she walked out the door, "When you join with my daughter, that will make you my daughter, as well. If you wish, you may call me mother." Blue Fire had informed her mother of the whites' differences in regards to marriage, so Feather in the Wind knew not to expect Alicia to remain silent towards her, or any of the other customs she was used to.

Tears filled the gentle emerald eyes as Alicia hugged the woman tightly, whispering, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Leaving the rancher with a smile, Feather in the Wind returned to take her place outside, only to find her daughter standing beside the one called 'priest'. Blue Fire looked quite impressive, wearing her native leathers, each fringe on her jacket and pants adorned with four blue beads and then four white on the next fringe, alternating in that same order all the way down.

Noticing that the woman seemed to be fiddling nervously with some of the ornaments on her jacket, Anderson leaned over and grinned, "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

Glancing down at her feet, which were snugly encased in moccasins, she wiggled her toes, and shook her head. "No, I am fine," she responded.

Anderson's sudden burst of laughter startled her. "No, it's only an expression. What I mean is, you're not thinking about backing out, are you?" he clarified, and the electric blue eyes that met his gaze pinned him in place.

"No! Of course not; I am only nervous," she admitted, quietly. "I am afraid of what Alicia will think of my words for her. It took me a long time to write them, but I'm worried they are not good enough."

Anderson gave her a comforting smile. "Did you write what you were feeling in your heart?" The Indian nodded. "Then she'll love it. As long as they came from your heart, and you mean it, that's all that matters," he assured her.

The man was about to say something else, but instead straightened, and nodded towards the house. It had been decided that Blue Fire would wait with Anderson while Alicia was walked down the 'aisle', so Robyn knew Alicia must have been approaching.

Turning to see the blonde emerge from the house, the tall Indian lost her breath for a moment. Sure, she'd fashioned the dress with Alicia in mind, but the most vivid daydream didn't do the wonderful woman before her justice.

The long white leather fit perfectly, going down to her ankles and snugly outlining the firm muscles and curves that came from years of ranch work, green beads bringing out the sparkle in her eyes as the Indian had hoped. A smile came to her lips, unbidden, when she noticed Alicia was wearing the earrings she'd given her as a birthday present, so long ago.

A chuckle arose from Christian, who was standing opposite the side of Feather in the Wind, his son just a few feet away, as he saw who was walking Alicia from the house to her place beside Bleu Fire: it was Wolf. The large animal, now fully healed from his injury, stepped obediently beside his mistress, holding his head high as if he knew it was an important occasion. The two walked slowly, Blue Fire sending Wolf over to her mother after he had delivered his precious cargo safely into her hands.

"You are beautiful," whispered Robyn, turning to face Anderson as she had been instructed during the rehearsal.

Jade eyes twinkled happily. "Not so bad yourself," she replied, with a wink. Anderson began the ceremony then, but neither woman completely paid attention, each more interested in the other.

Until the man said, "And each of them have written their own vows, which they will now read. Alicia?"

"Blue Fire," began the woman, clearing her throat, "you came into my life at a critical point. I was having trouble with the upkeep of this ranch, and it was almost certain that the money I owed would cause me to lose the land. It had been a long time since I'd been really happy, because the weight of the fact that the promise I'd made to my brother before he died would be broken finally got to me.

"But then I found an injured Indian on my property, and in an instant, everything else disappeared. I had another priority that became more important to me than anything, even if I didn't realize it at the time. Concentrating on you gave me something better to think about, and helping you learn and heal, watching you interact with the horses gave me happiness again. And, with your help, the ranch was saved.

"As time passed, and we began learning together, I discovered how much I enjoyed being around you, and even needed your company," continued Alicia. "When you left in order to protect me, that was when I realized I really loved you, missed you, and wanted you back.

"After all we've been through, I know there's nothing we can't handle together. If we help each other, no obstacle can hold us back; I love you, and side-by-side is how I want to spend my life with you," the blonde finished, looking up to meet the smiling sapphire gaze of her love.

"Blue Fire?" prompted Anderson, when the Indian seemed to be hesitant. "It's your turn, now."

With an anxious smile, heart pounding in her chest and still afraid of not being able to accurately get her feelings across, the tall Indian decided it was time to do like Anderson said and read the vows that were written in her heart.

"At one time in my life, the white man was my enemy," started Blue Fire. She had a sheet of paper, but refrained from using it. She had her words memorized, but figured if she had to change anything, she'd be able to do it easier without a set script.

"Pale-faces were bad, and deserved little or no respect. The only interaction I'd ever had with them was to fight for my life, and there were days when that led to death. But that didn't bother me, because the whites had always been trouble, and if defending myself meant killing a white, that was okay.

"Until I met you," she said, honestly. "My first instinct was to run and leave, but that was not an option with my injuries, so I stayed. I tried to frighten you, to make you give back what I thought you had stolen, but even when I had a knife in my hand, and after I had thrown you across the room, your only concern was my health.

"That's when I changed my mind, and began thinking that perhaps you really didn't have a hidden plan, and that you weren't interested in handing me over to your law." Alicia was stunned; she had no idea Blue Fire had felt like that during her first days with her.

"Just as it was hard for me not to trust you, it was even harder not to love you. I was afraid if you knew, you would turn away from me, and I'd never see you again. Suddenly the friendship of a white was important to me, and something I found I couldn't stand to lose, even if it meant keeping my true feelings a secret," the woman explained.

"But when I almost lost you twice, I didn't care. I had come too close to having you gone from my life forever to let you go on any longer without knowing. I knew, when I stayed in the mine to save Brian, that you had become a part of my soul.

"Before you, I never would have given the boy a second thoughT. After what he did, I'd have left him there to die a slow, painful death. But you taught me how to care, forgive, trust, and how to live again. You taught me how to love. Without you, there's no doubt in my mind I wouldn't be standing here today," Robyn stated, coming to a close.

"You are my soul mate, Alicia, and I will love you and honor you forever. I will love you until I have seen my last sunset, spoken my last word, and taken my final breath. Shil nzhoo. I love you, my heart," she finished, and watched Alicia wipe away tears of joy.

"Told you," winked Anderson, before bringing the ceremony to an end. "With vows of love spoken here before these witnesses and God, these women have promised their faithful, never-ending love to each other. By the power vested in me, I present to you Alicia Winters and Blue Fire, partners in life."

A dark eyebrow was arched in his direction, and he smirked. "Yeah, this is where you kiss her." He didn't have to say it twice; with all the gentleness of the happiness she was trying to convey, Robyn kissed Alicia softly, the two remaining locked in the loving embrace until Feather in the Wind called, "There is time for that tonight!"

An embarrassed Indian pulled back, shooting her smiling mother a stern glare, before turning to receive the hug Virgil was waiting to give her.

"That was a good ceremony," the boy gushed, and then moved to give Alicia a hug around the waist. "You look real pretty, Alicia."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you, Virgil. I'm glad you both could make it," she said, looking up to see a grinning brave nod his head.

"It is good to celebrate with you," Christian agreed, and briefly wondered why Blue Fire didn't just take her new wife into their house to be alone, but remembered the blonde mentioned something about a reception, where the guests had time to visit together with the couple. He didn't understand the need, but if Alicia wanted it, he knew Blue Fire would concede.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime, so why don't we all go inside for a bite to eat?" suggested the rancher, and Blue Fire called for Wolf, as the three of them led the way. The reception didn't last long, as there weren't many people, but Robyn had to admit she did enjoy the chance to spend a little time with her family and friends.

Anderson was the last one to leave. "Congratulations, you two. Listen, I've already made arrangements for a friend of mine to keep an eye on my place for a few days, so why don't I take care of the horses for you? I can come by every morning to feed them, do whatever else that needs to be done, and then feed them again before I go home for the night. That way you can both relax and enjoy your honeymoon without having to worry about anything.

"What do you say?" He looked excited by the idea of allowing his friends some time off, and neither woman was about to deny the man the pleasure.

"Thank you, Anderson," said Robyn, smiling as she shook the man's hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

"You're welcome," he grinned, brown eyes shining when he pulled away.

Alicia didn't even bother with a handshake; she simply threw her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. "You've done so much for us, Anderson," the small blonde stated, gratefully.

"Hey, anytime, Alicia."

"If you ever need anything, let us know, okay?" she offered, and her tall friend smiled.

"Will do," he promised. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning to feed, but you won't even know I'm here. Don't worry about a thing, just have fun, and enjoy each other." With a wink, their friend headed out the door, removing the collar that identified him as a priest as he went.

Suddenly, there was another form filling the doorway. It was Jacob.

Blue eyes narrowed, and the Indian immediately put her arm protectively around her wife. She knew Jacob had been the one to stop Brian before he could harm Alicia, but she still didn't like him.

"No, Robyn, I'm not here to hurt either of you," he assured the woman, subtly asking to step inside, Alicia nodding her consent as he slowly stepped over the threshold. "I heard you two were getting married, and I thought I'd stop by to say congratulations."

"Uncle Jacob…"

"I mean it, Alicia," insisted the banker. "This has been an... educational visit for me. Seeing you and Blue Fire together, during your time with Jake and Brian, made me realize that you really do love each other. Except for the obvious differences in anatomy, you are much like Margaret and myself. I know there are many ignorant people in this town who would tell you you're wrong, but they will never know the depth of the love that you two share. If they ever get to be too much, know that there is a room open for you both back in Boston anytime.

"Alicia, I am sorry for all the trouble my selfishness and greed has caused you," he apologized, sincerely, as both women stood with their jaws on the ground. "I must be going soon, but I thought I could at least say goodbye, and wish both of you the best in your life together.

"I really am happy to see you two wed," he concluded, and then took a better look at his niece's dress, as she went to give him a hug. "You both look beautiful." While not used to this side of the man, Blue Fire accepted it with silence, locking eyes with him to make sure he knew that she hadn't completely forgiven him.

"I know you'll do well with the ranch. Matthew and Samuel would be proud," he smiled, embracing his niece once more before he left, politely tipping his hat to Blue Fire. "Don't let anyone tell you you're wrong to share the love you do." With that, he was out the door, as Alicia and Blue Fire exchanged startled glances at the sudden arrival and departure of Jacob Lee Winters.

However, neither woman chose to comment upon the visit, as they were both thinking the same thoughts. The tall Indian closed the door securely behind her wife's uncle, and then opened her arms to the woman she loved.

Alone at last, the two newlyweds were content just to hold each other for a few minutes, and let the excitement of the day drain away as they listened to the other's heart beat, smiling as they realized all they heard was a single beat.

Finally, Alicia spoke, "Your vows were beautiful, Blue Fire," she said, quietly.

"As were yours, my soul. I was afraid mine would not be good enough," the Indian confessed. "It was frustrating when I was writing them, because nothing seemed right, so I did not read from the paper."

"I thought they were wonderful," Alicia reassured her. A pair of light eyebrows was drawn together as the blonde said, "I didn't know you were worried about me turning you in to the sheriff."

The tall native sighed. "I was, but when I started talking with you, those ideas left me," she said, sincerely. "I only had to get to know you to understand how you felt."

"I made the decision not long after I brought you in, that no one would take you away, if I had anything to say about it," the fiery rancher proclaimed, just as strong as the first time. "When you left after Brian shot at the horses, you told me 'shil nzhoo'. You told me you loved me even then?"

Robyn nodded. "I knew that I loved you for a very long time, Alicia. I just did not know how to tell you, and I did not think you would hear me if I said it quietly. But, you did, and I was only glad that you did not know what it meant," she admitted. "I was afraid to let you know, at that time."

"Well, I'm glad I know now. Shil nzhoo, my shi'aad," she blonde said, startling Robyn for a moment, before she broke into a wide smile. After a slight pause, a fair eyebrow was quirked and Alicia hinted, "How about we start in on that honeymoon?"

With a half-grin, Blue Fire agreed, and, taking Alicia into her arms, she carried her to the bedroom. The soul mates spent the rest of the evening exploring the depths of love, the moon rising in time to spy two pleasantly exhausted lovers asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The days passed much too quickly for the women, and before they knew it, it was Thursday, the last day Anderson was supposed to take care of the ranch for them. After that, they'd have to get back into a regular routine again. 

"I think it's time to get up, love," said Blue Fire, with a smile.

Green eyes remained closed, their owner determined to get more rest. "Not yet," Alicia pleaded, mock growling at Robyn's chuckle. "Just because you're a morning person, Ms. Up at the Crack of Dawn…"

"No, it is almost ten, by the sun," Blue Fire corrected. "Come, I will make breakfast and invite Anderson, as well."

One emerald eye half-opened, as Alicia rolled over to ask, "Did you say breakfast?"

"I did."

Verdant eyes opened. "I'm up! Whatcha cooking?" was the question, punctuated with a good morning kiss.

"What do you want?"

"Ooh, choices," grinned the blonde, eyes sparkling at the possibilities.

Robyn laughed, dressed swiftly, and then hauled Alicia to her feet. "You decide, and I will ask Anderson to eat with us," she bargained, and the blonde groaned, but agreed.

Opening the door to walk outside, the tall Indian was instantly greeted by a happy Wolf bounding around her feet. He'd been staying out for the past couple days since he insisted on snuggling up between Alicia and Blue Fire, sticking his cold, wet nose on warm skin, a gesture the women did not appreciate.

"Good morning, Wolf," she smiled, patting his head. "Where's Anderson?" Checking the barn first, Robyn found the man grooming the horses.

"Having fun?" she asked him, noticing he seemed to be teasing Belle with a piece of carrot, enjoying it when she butted her head against his chest.

Startled, the man glanced up, and broke into a shy smile. "I was just messing with my girl, here," he said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed at being caught.

"I wanted to invite you to breakfast, if you have not yet eaten."

"I ate before I left, and brought some food with me for lunch, but thank you," Anderson responded. "You get back inside, now, before your wife misses you."

Smirking, Blue Fire obeyed, and allowed Wolf inside as well. Urging the animal into the kitchen, she smiled to herself when Alicia's laughter echoed in her ears. The blonde was playing with Wolf, kneeling on the ground to be at his level as she rubbed his muzzle, laughing heartily when his tongue snaked between her fingers.

"I've missed having him inside," said Alicia, and Blue Fire was forced to agree.

"Yes, but he will have to learn to sleep on the couch," the Indian stated, firmly, remembering the startling interruption of a wolf jumping onto the bed, and Alicia couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

Blue Fire was in the midst of preparing the bacon, eggs, and blueberry hot cakes Alicia had requested for breakfast, when there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was Anderson, the blonde chimed, "I'll get it, you cook," as she walked past her wife, who didn't even look up. The rancher had slipped on one of her few dresses, deciding ranch work was a no-go until the next day, while Blue Fire had surprised her by wearing one of Matthew's old cotton work shirts with her deerskin pants and moccasins, claiming there was no need for her jacket. Alicia found the combination rather sexy…

Opening the door with a bright smile, Alicia's eyes darkened dangerously and her grin disappeared when she saw who stood before her, the air almost crackling with the ice cold tension surround the two.

The visitor was taller than Alicia, but not by much, standing at about 5'6'', with red hair and green eyes a shade lighter than Alicia's. The woman wore a delicately made layered dress that looked horribly out of place at Escape Ranch, as did the intricate silver hair pins that adorned her finely combed locks.

"I don't even get a hello?" came the question, and Alicia slammed the door, stepping back, taking a deep breath and covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, no, no. God, what is she doing here?" she muttered, as Blue Fire emerged from the kitchen, concerned by the noise.

In time to hear Alicia's lamenting, the Indian's worry increased. "Alicia? What's wrong?" The woman's response was to spin around, eyes wide, to which Blue Fire tried to take her in her arms, but the blonde pushed away.

"My love, who's out there?" Alicia's agitation had gotten to Wolf, who now growled uncertainly at the door, and the Indian was tempted to grab her tomahawk and knife before going to the door, but decided to concentrate on her wife, first.

"Alicia, who is at the door?" she asked, firmly.

Green eyes met blue, as the blonde uttered, "My mother."

Blue Fire paused, a look of near fear crossing her face. Had her speaking of the dead called upon the woman's ghost? Ghosts usually only appeared at night, but perhaps this one was angry…

"I thought you said your mother was dead," said the Indian, hoping to go with the white man's belief, which didn't include spirits.

"She is to me," replied Alicia, icily. "I was born Alicia Marie Elizabeth Winters in one of the best parts of Boston, but when I was three my dad acquired this land out here, and decided to move us all out and start a new life. He wanted me and my brother to learn good values rather than to just have things bought for us, but my mother would have no part of it. She left my dad when I was three, and I haven't seen her since," the blonde finished.

"That is more than twenty harvests," said Blue Fire, and Alicia nodded.

"And I don't know why she's suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Maybe I should find out," she sighed, motioning for Robyn to step back so she could open the door.

Her mother was still standing there. "Well, are you going to invite me in?" she demanded, angry at being pushed aside.

"I see no reason why I should, Elizabeth," stated Alicia. "Say what you came to say and leave."

"I've already spoken to your husband; he's a fine looking man for you to have found, Alicia, although -" began the woman, but Alicia cut her off.

"What? Do you mean you met Anderson?"

"Yes, that was his name."

Alicia smirked. "Anderson is not my husband," came the amused response. "He's just my friend. I don't have a husband at all, in fact."

Elizabeth was flustered. "But… Jacob said you were married," she protested.

"That's true, but I married a woman."

The slap landed before Alicia could stop it. "Don't you get smart with me, child," spat Elizabeth Stacy Lindsey Montgomery-Winters, and her green eyes suddenly widened in fright. Blue Fire stepped into view behind Alicia, growling at the woman who would strike her wife, looking extremely intimidating as the sunlight electrified her sapphire eyes.

"An Indian!" cried Elizabeth, her hands wringing nervously as she stared.

"I would not touch my shi'aad again, if I were you," Blue Fire warned, and Alicia reached down and interlocked their fingers.

"It's all right, honey. My mother is leaving now, isn't that right?"

The redhead paused, haughty attitude returning as she addressed her daughter. "I came to see if you had actually done well for yourself, but I guess that was too much to hope for. To find you married to an Indian, and a woman at that… I'm just glad your father isn't alive to see this," she hissed.

Robyn felt the blonde's anger transfer through her. "Father always said all he wanted was for me to be happy," Alicia began, "and I am. I'm in love with my wife, and no one will change that; nothing you or anyone else says or does will make me think twice about this decision. The ranch is doing very well, I'm enjoying my honeymoon, and after two decades, what you think doesn't mean a damn thing to me," concluded the feisty young rancher, slamming the door once more.

"Good bye and good riddance," she added, to the closed door.

"Are you all right, my heart?" asked Robyn, tentatively, after a small pause.

"I'm fine," Alicia sighed, heavily. "She just makes me so mad! I can't believe she'd come all the way out here to meet my spouse, and then to bring up my father…!"

"Alicia, you said yourself that what your mother says does not matter," reminded the Indian, gently inviting the woman into her arms, glad when Alicia accepted.

The blonde nodded. "You're right, Blue Fire. All that matters is that we're together. We're married, I'm in love, and I'm happy just to be with you. No one can ever take this feeling away from me," she promised.

Robyn smiled. "Ditto."


End file.
